When Two Worlds Meet
by Griffin Stone
Summary: Krolia didn't expect to survive. Ken didn't think he would find a crashed alien ship in his backyard. Yet, both have happened, and they'll have to learn to deal with it before they kill each other or Krolia gets found by the Garrison.
1. The Crashed Ship

**A/N: It had to be done. There are a surprisingly small amount of fics out there focusing on Krolia and Ken's (until Keith's father is canonly named, Kenneth seems to be the most common theory name for him) first meeting. Honestly, the only other one I have seen is Gravtron1's _Two Worlds, One Family_.This will be slower paced than Gravtron1's one-shot, so if you are here for a quick, intense meeting... go to Gravtron1's. **

**Ken did say it was months after meeting Krolia that he first saw Blue, so that gives me a lot of time to play with. There will be secrets, hiding things from the Garrison, teaching Krolia about Earth, and a whole lot of other stuff. Except for romance.**

 **Yes, it will be possible.**

* * *

Kenneth Kogane -most often known as Ken- bolted upright in his bed. He quickly switched on the light, blinking to adjust to the abrupt brightness. He swung his feet out of bed, then paused.

It was still night outside. The walkie-talkie beside the bed was quiet. A quick check found no one in the room, and there wasn't any sounds of an intruder.

Ken squinted and stood. His instincts were telling him that something was wrong. He crossed quickly to the window and swept the curtains aside.

There was a bright orange glow from over the hill. Smoke rose behind it, and the lines of smoke streaking from the sky were still clear.

A ship had crashed practically in his backyard! He didn't remember any Garrison flights scheduled for that night -night flights were rare anyway- so he guessed it wasn't a Garrison ship.

Ken pulled on a jacket and snatched up the axe he kept by the bedroom door. He ran outside into the cool desert night, hurtled his property fence, and sprinted up the hill. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the crashed ship.

It definitely wasn't Garrison. Ken wasn't even sure it looked human, as ridiculous as that fleeting thought was.

The metal was a dark purple. The ship had a pointy cockpit that couldn't have held more than one or two pilots. Its long wings were snapped off and laid crumpled in the groove in the sand behind it. Fire crackled along where the wings had attached, and on the back of the ship.

After a moment, Ken shook off his shock. Whatever the ship looked like, there had to be a pilot inside who needed help.

First things first, stop the fire. Ken ran to the biggest fire and began throwing sand on it. Luckily, the fire was already dying down on its own, and Ken was able to put them out soon enough.

Once the fire was out, Ken circled the ship. He couldn't find any sort of door, and enough sand had been pushed over the top that the front port was hidden.

Ken climbed onto the sand in front of the ship, standing over where he guessed was the main view port. He kicked the metal, then crouched and pressed his ear to the ship.

There wasn't any sound from inside. Still, he made sure to yell a warning.

"If anyone can hear me, shield yer eyes!"

Ken stood and hefted his axe. Since he was a Garrison firefighter, the axe was specially made to pierce the thick metal of a ship. He struck the metal once, cutting a hole clear through the heat-weakened metal. A couple more chops, and there was a gap big enough to stick his hands inside. He braced himself and tugged it back with a screech of metal and peered inside.

For a split-second, it felt like Ken's heart stopped. He caught a glimpse of purple skin and thought he was too late.

But then, the pilot gave a soft groan. Purple eyes with yellow sclera opened and squinted in the moon's dim light as the pilot's head lifted ever so slightly.

"Dang," Ken whispered softly.

While humanoid in shape, the pilot was _not_ human. Besides the purple skin and odd colored eyes, there was a darker line of purple skin on its cheeks, dark purple hair, and the one hand pressing against its middle appeared the have clawed fingers. The flight suit resembled armor, dark purple with red and lighter purple highlights. The pilot wore a purple helmet with a shattered visor.

Ken was startled out of his observations when the pilot gave another groan. Its eyes slipped shut as the pilot slumped back in the chair.

"Hey. Hey, you okay?" Ken murmured. "Sir? Er, miss?" Was this creature either?

Ken set aside the axe and slid inside the ship. He landed carefully in front of the chair, tense in case the pilot moved, and looked the creature over.

It was badly injured. Ken spotted a gash in its right leg, where a piece of console had been ripped out of the ship's frame and cut through the suit. The arm clutching its middle hinted that something was hurt there, and the right arm hung limp. Glass from the broken visor had given the creature multiple cuts on its face.

Ken sat back on his heels to think. The ship and pilot were nothing from Earth, meaning they were alien. Everyone joked about the existence of aliens, but Ken had never thought they actually existed!

Yet, there was a creature that was undoubtedly alien in front of him.

Ken couldn't help it. He peered up through the hole in the ship at the sky. Were there others nearby, or was this a lost one?

After a moment, Ken stood and looked back at the creature. Alien or not, it was hurt. He couldn't just leave it here to die.

Ken tentatively touched the alien's shoulder. He got no response, and quickly went to untangling the straps holding the pilot in place. Once he had it worked loose, he gently situated the alien to lay flat on the floor.

He began to work out how to get the alien outside, when he spotted the holster on the alien's hip. He carefully grabbed the handle sticking out, and pulled out a thick gun. The barrel was unlike anything he had ever seen -too fat with a narrow hole- but it was undoubtedly a gun. Ken shuddered and shoved it under the pilot's chair.

Ken repositioned and picked up the alien bridal style. With a good deal of balancing and tense moments, Ken was able to place the alien on the outside of the ship and climbed out beside it. He paused to catch his breath and check the alien.

It was breathing strongly, if a bit rapid. Ken found a pulse on its neck like a human. The pulse was steady, which Ken hoped meant the same in the alien as it did humans. It had begun to shiver, either from shock or the cold air.

While studying the alien in the better light, Ken noticed it's slight frame and a feminine build. In a second, Ken began thinking of the alien as female.

Ken stood and picked up the alien again. "Let's get you out of this cold, miss."

By the time Ken reached his house, he was panting. He was strong from hours of training, but the alien was about his size.

When Ken turned to push the door open with his back, he spotted lights in the distance. He recognized the location as the Garrison. He shrugged a bit -someone else must have spotted the ship- then stiffened.

Maybe he had seen too many old sci-fi movies, but Ken was suddenly worried for the alien he held. If the Garrison found her and the ship, there was no way Ken would be helping her in his house.

After all it wasn't like they would offer her an Icee and shake hands. No, he strongly suspected she would be locked up somewhere in the Garrison.

Even if the skittish military were willing to help the alien heal, he didn't think they would allow her freedom. At best, she would be a prisoner. At worst, a test subject.

Ken stared at the lights. Soon, someone would be coming to investigate. He glanced at the alien, then toward the shack at the house's edge. No one would search his shed if he was there, and there were tarps he could use to cover the ship…

On the other hand, he knew nothing about this alien. What if there were others like her in the sky? What if they were preparing for an attack? He thought back to the gun he had found on her. Peaceful aliens wouldn't carry weapons so obviously, he didn't think.

Granted, it was kind of hard to be intimidated by the groaning alien in his arms.

In the end, Ken shook his head and turned toward the shed. Even if the alien was potentially dangerous, he couldn't just hand her over to the Garrison. Whatever the risk, he determined the protect the alien until her motives became clear.

* * *

 **A/N: Today's obscure movie reference is thanks to _Escape From Planet Earth_ , where two gas station attendants offer an alien an Icee to make peace and hopefully not get abducted.**

 **I made Ken a Garrison firefighter because his house is relatively close to the Garrison and it just kind of made sense.**


	2. Keeping Secrets

By the time a Garrison rover pulled up in front of Ken's house, the alien had been tucked away in the shed and the ship covered in sand and tarps. Ken was sitting on the rocking chair on the porch, doing his best to remain casual with his whittling.

The door to the rover opened and Lt. Iverson stepped out.

Ken sighed internally. The man had been recently transferred to the Garrison, and was one of those men who tried to act touch to impress people. Iverson wore a permanent scowl and one-eyed squint. Ken had to resist the urge to tell him that his face would freeze that way if he wasn't careful. The man was so determined to prove himself, that Ken knew he investigate anything suspicious on the property.

Behind Iverson was a second man that Ken was much happier to see. Sam Holt was a scientist at the Garrison, and a very good man. He had known Sam for a seven years, ever since he had joined the Garrison as a firefighter. Sam wasn't suspicious like Iverson, and if Ken could convince Sam that nothing was awry, Sam could convince Iverson for Ken.

"Mornin' Sam. Mitch," Ken said, greeting the men with his usual casualness. As usual, Iverson scowled at the use of his first name.

"Little early to be considered morning," Iverson grumbled.

Ken laughed as he walked closer, but he was internally on edge. Hopefully, neither would ask him why exactly he was awake -whittling, no less- at three in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early yourself?" Sam asked.

Ken shrugged and gestured at the sky. "Couldn't sleep. The stars make good company."

Sam smiled and nodded, then got down to business. "Have you seen anything unusual tonight?"

"Unusual?" Ken pretended to think for a minute. "Can't say I have. What sort of unusual?"

"Observations thought they saw a space craft enter the atmosphere and crash near here," Iverson said.

"Huh. Well, I haven't seen any of our ships around here," Ken said honestly.

"I told them we wouldn't find anything," Iverson said.

"They were getting some strange readings from the craft," Sam said. "Not anything like I have ever seen."

Iverson snorted, while Ken gave a second internal sigh. So, Iverson wasn't even interested in investigating, it was _Sam_ he'd have to convince!

"Well, look 'round," Ken offered, wracking his brain for a way to keep Sam from the shed and where the ship was hidden.

"You can look around," Iverson said. "I'm checking in with the Commander."

Iverson marched back to the rover. Sam chuckled.

"He wasn't happy about getting up for this."

"I thought he was squintier than normal," Ken said. He walked toward the house. "How's Colleen?"

"Lovely and feisty as ever," Sam said with a fond smile.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Ken said, taking a seat on the porch and waving a hand at the other rocking chair.

Sam took a seat. "Maybe one day, we'll find you a nice girl."

Ken laughed. "I have no intent on settlin' down, and you know it."

The friends chatted for a bit, but where interrupted when Iverson called for Ken. The firefighter stood and went to the rover.

"The readings stopped. Must have been a malfunction on the radar," Iverson said gruffly. "But call us if you see anything out of the ordinary."

"Of course," Ken said. He _knew_ there was an alien in his shed, so that was ordinary for him now, right?

Iverson looked past Ken. "Mr. Holt! We're returning to the Garrison!"

Ken turned, and it felt like his heart had stopped. Sam had left the porch, and was walking toward the hill concealing the ship. Distance and darkness had helped the hastily hidden ship, but if Sam got to the top of the hill, there would be no missing it.

"I'll get 'im," Ken quickly offered. Ken sprinted after Sam, catching him at the property line. "Hey, Iverson's itchin' to get back to the Garrison."

"Hm? Oh, I suppose he is," Sam said with a chuckle. He turned to walk back toward the rover. "Well, I guess I'll just have to chalk this up to another boring night."

Ken hoped that his laugh didn't sound too forced, or his farewells too forceful. He felt like Sam gave him an odd look before the door closed, but told himself he was being paranoid.

He made himself walk calmly back to his house. As soon as the door closed behind him, though, he bolted through the house and out the back door.

* * *

The alien was exactly where Ken had left her, on a pile of sleeping bags and blankets for camping. She was still unconscious, and Ken winced at the purple-red blood now coloring the bandage on the lower part of her leg.

"Let's get you fixed up proper," Ken said.

He picked up the alien. She grunted, eyelids fluttering. Ken froze. At this point, the alien waking up was good because that meant she couldn't be too severely injured, but at the same time, _she was an alien and there was literally no way of knowing how she would respond upon waking up!_

Ken closed his eyes and took a breath. " _Calm down,"_ he told himself. " _Take it one step at a time."_

The alien ended up settling down, and Ken carried her back to the house. He took her up to the guest room, and placed her on the bed. He ran to get medical supplies, then stopped to evaluate which wounds to treat first.

The leg was the obvious choice. When he had been bandaging it up in the shed, he could have sworn he had seen the white of bone in the cut. He had decided that her right arm was dislocated, so that had to be put back before she moved any more. With the flight suit, it was hard to see if there were any broken ribs, but he guessed there was some damage underneath. Aside from those, there were the cuts on her face that were of little concern to Ken just then.

First off, he had to get the flight suit off before he could treat anything. He gingerly took the helmet and twisted it back and forth before he apparently found the right position to remove it. He gently pulled it off, catching the alien's head with one hand and laying it on the pillow. He started to move on to the rest of the armor, then paused.

Without the helmet, the alien looked younger. By human standards, she looked about his age. Maybe a tad younger. She also looked so vulnerable, with shards of glass in her hair and face twisted slightly in pain.

Ken sighed and moved on to the rest of the suit. Luckily, there was a sort of loose clothing underneath, so that made things less awkward for Ken as he removed the flight suit.

Finally, the alien was down to the under-suit, which was remarkably like a T-shirt and fabric pants. Ken hadn't touched the parts of the suit on the injured arm, not wanting to move the arm any more than he already had.

Now for the tricky part. Ken had undone the bandage to remove the suit, and now he cut away the fabric around the gash.

Ken softly whistled. The console had cut straight to the bone after all. The gash was big enough, that stitches would likely be needed.

One step at a time. The wound needed to be cleaned, or else there was the risk of infection.

Ken dug through his supplies until he found medicinal alcohol and a rag. He stared at the bottle for a minute, then back to the alien.

The alien was likely from a race that was at least semi-violent, considering she had been armed. It would be safe to say that once the alcohol touched the wound, she would not only wake up, but also become defensive. Maybe those claws were just decorative, but Ken didn't want to find out.

Ken didn't really want to restrain the alien in any way, but found a belt in his room and looped it around the alien's left wrist and the headboard. If he had to make a quick getaway, the belt would hopefully slow her down long enough for him to get to his firebike and head for the Garrison.

"Okay, miss," Ken said, soaking the rag and standing at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, but this'll hurt somethin' fierce."

Ken took a deep breath, then shoved the alcohol soaked rag onto the gash.


	3. An Awakening

Krolia burst awake on a blaze of pain and anger. And maybe a bit of fear.

Pain burned fiercely in her right leg. She tried to jerk away, and was met with brief relief before something pressed against her leg again, renewing the pain.

She yelled and kicked out at the source. Her feet hit something solid and shoved it away. There was the crash of something -probably a someone- hitting the wall or floor, accompanied by several smaller thuds.

Krolia's eyes burst open, taking in her surroundings in an instant.

She was in a small, plain room. There was just enough room for the bed she on which she was currently laying, and a small desk and dresser across the room. A shelf hanging in the corner on the wall held small objects whose purpose was not clear and there was a lamp and a bowl on a small table beside the bed. There were doors on opposite corners of the room.

A creature was sitting on the floor between the desk, a hand to its chest and wincing. A few books were scattered around it. It seemed to be struggling to breathe.

For a moment, Krolia felt bad about kicking the creature, then she realized that it must have been the one making her leg hurt. She tried to sit up defensively, but found her left arm stuck above her head. She cocked her head back to investigate, while the creature muttered in the Universal Language.

"That wasn't thought out."

Krolia ignored its words; she had found the source of her restraint: a strap of some thick material held by a metal clasp was binding her wrist to bars at the head of the bed.

Krolia started to reach for the strap with her right hand, but the arm felt odd and clumsy. She grunted in disgust and checked the creature on the floor.

It was starting to get its breath back, and was watching Krolia. It seemed more curious than dangerous, so Krolia decided to risk putting her shoulder back into place before getting ready for an attack.

Krolia sat up as much as the restraint allowed. She stretched out her right arm to the side. Gritting her teeth, she reached up and behind her head. The creature started to stand, then fell back down with a startled sound when the joint popped back into place.

Wasting no more time, Krolia reached up to grab the strap. The metal clasp snapped easily when she pulled, and Krolia was free. She tried to sit up, but a flare of pain in her chest made her wince and fall back.

"Quiznak!" Krolia hissed.

The creature started at the word, drawing Krolia's attention back to it. She made herself sit up, wrapping her relocated arm around her middle.

It had a broad build and a deeper voice, so Krolia began to think of it as a male. He had slightly bushy brown hair, with no other fur aside from a thin layer on his chin. He wore a brown jacket over a white shirt, along with blue pants and thick-looking boots. There were no weapons on him, though there was an axe by the door about five feet from the creature.

Where was she, anyway? The creature was obviously an intelligent race, but she was unfamiliar with it.

In a flash, Krolia remembered. The Lion's signal. Battling the other scout. Crashing on the planet… Earth, was it?

The creature -Earthian, maybe?- slowly stood. He was watching Krolia, but she could see uneasiness in his stance. Despite the axe nearby, she sensed the Earthian was not a threat.

Yet.

Krolia rolled her right shoulder, feeling reassured by the presence of her Marmoran blade still conceal between her shoulderblades. Most of her armor was laying on the floor, making her feel slightly vulnerable, but at least it would make reaching her knife easier.

"I'm sorry about the leg," the Earthian said. He had an accent that made his words sort of blur together. "I didn't want it to get infected."

Krolia glanced down at the leg in question, and held back a wince. There was a gash from her knee to the ankle. There were several bloody rags laying nearby, and the wound had already bled out onto the blankets as well.

"If you will let me, I can stitch it up," the Earthian said.

"If you have a needle and thread, I can do it," Krolia said.

The Earthian made the startled sound again. He backpedaled into the wall, gaping at her.

"What?" Krolia asked defensively.

"you speak English?"

"I speak the Universal Language," Krolia said.

A sudden wave of dizziness made Krolia close her eyes. She wavered slightly, but snapped to attention when she heard the Earthian step closer. She opened her eyes and whipped out her knife to point at the Earthian.

"Where did you-" the Earthian cut himself off. "Let me help you."

Krolia narrowed her eyes. "I need a needle and thread."

The Earthian pointed toward the small table. Krolia quickly glanced at the bowl and saw a clear liquid inside with a slim needle at the bottom. There was a spool of thread beside it that Krolia hadn't noticed before.

Keeping an eye on the Earthian, Krolia fished out the needle. She held it close to ensure it would work for her purpose, and crinkled her nose at the pungent smell.

"Alcohol. For infection," the Earthian supplied.

Krolia raised her eyebrows. What was it with the Earthian and infection? Was he diseased?

"Let me-"

Krolia quickly raised the knife that she had lowered. The Earthian stopped mid-sentence, and stepped back against the wall again.

"Stay there. I'll take care of it," Krolia said.

The Earthian muttered something about being ordered around in his own house, but he did sit against the wall. He had apparently decided she wasn't a threat, either.

Which was normally an incorrect assumption when it came to Galra, but Krolia had no desire to hurt the odd Earthian.

After puzzling through finding the end of the thread, Krolia pulled out a suitable length and cut it with her knife. After confirming that the Earthian was staying put, Krolia wiped the wound clean and began stitching herself up.

By the time Krolia finished, she was sweating. Her hands shook so badly that she could barely tie off the end. She blinked away her doubling vision, and lifted her head toward the Earthian.

Or, where he had been.

Krolia stiffened and moved her legs toward the side of the bed. The simple act made her cry out and double over.

"Hey!"

Footsteps thudded over to her, and hands grabbed her shoulders. Krolia lashed up with her hands, nails scratching against the Earthian's face. He stumbled back, exclaiming it pain, and it took all of Krolia's willpower to remain upright when his support was gone.

"What'd you have to do that for?!" the Earthian demanded. He lowered his hands, blinking furiously, to reveal four scratched from his chin to his eyebrow. "you could have blinded me!"

"You left," Krolia said with a snarl, eyes moving toward the open door on the left side of the room. "So, where are your superiors?"

The Earthian huffed and snatched a rag from the floor to wipe at the scratches. "I wasn't going for my superiors. I was gettin' painkillers."

Krolia squinted at the indignant Earthian. Painkillers? Sounded violent, but against pain?

The Earthian stooped and picked up a small white bottle. He acted like he was about to throw it at Krolia, then thought better of it and held it out.

Krolia carefully took the bottle and inspected it. There was writing on the label, but Krolia couldn't understand it. She glanced back up at the Earthian.

"I don't read Earthian," Krolia said.

The Earthian made a sputtering laugh sound. "'Earthian?'"

Krolia bristled at the teasing tone. "What are you called, then?"

"I've always thought that if aliens ever came to Earth, they would call us 'Earthlings.'"

"Would you prefer that?"

"Nah. Call us humans."

Krolia stared. How did "human" associate at all with "Earth?" She assumed it was a dialect thing.

"Do you… humans have names?" It was a logical question, considering some races referred to themselves only as the name of their race.

"Oh, right." The human smacked his hand against his face, making himself wince. "Ow. My name is Kenneth Kogane. Call me Ken."

"Okay… Ken."

What was with the rest of the name. A title? Krolia decided that humans were going to be one of those difficult races with all sorts of fancy terms and titles.

Ken raised his eyebrows, a gesture that Krolia recognized for once. He was expecting her name, as well.

"Krolia."

"Well, Krolia, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Krolia blinked. Of all the odd things Ken had said or done in their brief interaction, that had to be the most odd. Since when was an alien race actually happy to see a Galra?

Ken abruptly leaned forward. "Are you okay? You're lookin' pale."

Krolia opened her mouth to object, then realized that… no, she wasn't okay. Her leg was pulsing, her ribs pounded with pain, and her right shoulder was aching. When she turned her face away from Ken, her vision doubled again.

"Take some of the painkillers," Ken urged. "you'll feel better."

Krolia glared at the bottle in her hand. So, it was medicine that he wanted her to take. Galra didn't typically take medicine; it was for the weak.

"Are you always this suspicious?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Krolia said bluntly. "But that is not why I hesitate."  
"Whatever the reason," Ken plucked the bottle from Krolia's still-stretched out hand. "I need one now, because of your claws."

While Krolia watched, Ken walked through the door on the right side of the room. There was the sound of running water, then Ken walked back out with a colorful cup in each hand. He handed one to Krolia.

The contents had no scent or color, so Krolia assumed it was plain water. She studied the cup with more interest.

It was light blue, with silver, six-pointed stars and silver upside-down U's. Ken's was yellow, with green blobs that had thinner blobs sticking out that vaguely resembled arms.

Ken's face turned slightly red. "I thought they were fun."

Krolia didn't even wonder about the statement. She watched as Ken opened the bottle and took out a small pill. He swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water, then held the bottle out to Krolia again. Krolia stared at him.

Ken sighed. "You're kiddin', right? I know your leg's got to be hurting. This will help."

Krolia took the bottle and shook out a pill like Ken had. She was still uncertain about her surroundings, and it would help her stay focused if her leg wouldn't hurt so much. She swallowed the small pill, then drained the cup of water.

Ken took the cup back to get more water. Krolia watched him go. She realized that, despite her concern of where she was, she was relaxed enough with Ken. He was nice and helpful enough, that she didn't think she had anything to fear from him at least.

She only hoped she wasn't mistaken.

"Where is my ship?" Krolia asked when Ken returned.

Ken handed the cup back while he answered. "Half buried under sand, right now. I hope you don't plan on flyin' anytime soon. Unless you are some sort of genius, that ship isn't goin' anywhere."

"Great," Krolia muttered.

"Don't you have some… friends who could pick you up?" Ken said, suddenly more wary than he had been since they started talking.

Krolia understood. "No. It was just me and another scout that came. Unless the Blade suspect that…" she trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much. "It isn't likely."

"The Blade? Is that your…" Ken twirled a hand, then finished slowly, "your race?"

Krolia blinked at him. How did he not know what a Galra was?

Ken immediately turned red. "I-I'm sorry, was that insulting?"

"No," Krolia said slowly. "My race is called the Galra."

Ken stared at her. His face was getting a darker shade of red, and Krolia discovered why when he voiced a tentative question.

"If I may, I have to know… are you male or female?"

"Female," Krolia said, smiling inwardly at his hesitation. Then, because one could never be too sure. "You?"

"Male," Ken said with an easy grin, becoming at ease once again.

Krolia nodded, then her mind went back to the issue of her ship. If it was as bad as Ken made it out to be, she was well and truly stranded. There wasn't likely to be any scouts nearby anytime soon, and the Blade couldn't investigate every member that went off grid...

"Are you okay?"

Ken's question made Krolia jolt back to herself. She blinked and nodded at Ken, disturbed that her attention had drifted.

"I was thinking about my ship," Krolia said.

Ken nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we'll figure something out."

Krolia raised an eyebrow. "'We?'"

"Yes. At least until that leg heals, you aren't going anywhere," Ken said.

"So I'm a prisoner?"

Ken's response to Krolia's terse question was to roll his eyes. "No. That's why I kept you here, instead of bringin' you to my 'superiors.' You aren't a prisoner, as long as you're in my house."

Krolia studied Ken. He sounded earnest. It was possible he was faking it, of course. Krolia decided to test it.

"Then I'll go now."

Ken blinked, but he didn't argue when Krolia set the cup on the table and moved her legs back over the edge of the bed. Krolia realized that her legs and chest didn't hurt anymore, adding confidence that she could leave.

Krolia touched her feet to the ground and pushed herself upright. Immediately, her legs gave out. She fell to her knees, and would have gone farther if Ken hadn't rushed forward and grabbed her.

"Get off!" Krolia protested, trying to shove Ken away.

Ken didn't back off, though. His calloused hands were firm, but gentle, on her arms as he helped her rise and sit back on the bed. Only once Krolia was on the bed, did he let go and back away.

Krolia clutched the blankets in an effort to remain upright. She couldn't feel her legs. Her vision kept doubling. Nothing hurt, but she felt all out of sorts.

"Krolia?"

Ken was suddenly kneeling in front of her, holding her elbows again. Krolia scowled and jerked away. Ken mumbled to himself, then moved away. He returned with the cup of water and held it out to Krolia. She took it, concentrating hard to not drop it.

"Your leg is too badly damaged to try standin' right now," Ken scolded gently.

"I cannot stay here," Krolia said. "I have a mission to fulfil."

"Your mission can wait, I'm sure."

"No, it can't." The lion hidden on Earth had been off the radar for too long. She needed to know that it was secure.

"You wouldn't get far on that leg," Ken said, crossing his arms as if that proved his point.

"I could go far enough!" Krolia said, frustrated at her weak body.

"If your mission is to kill yourself from pushing yourself, sure."

Krolia scowled, wishing she could wipe that smug smirk from Ken's face. She opened her mouth to continue her argument, only to find her train of thought gone.

She sat there with her mouth hanging open, while Ken's expression changed to concern.

"Krolia? Are you okay?"

Krolia wanted to snap back that, yes, she was fine, but her mouth wasn't cooperating. Neither was her hands, she realized, as the cup of water hit the floor and splattered water on her legs and the floor.

"Krolia!"

Hands were shaking her shoulder. Krolia lifted her head -she wondered when she had lowered it- and blinked heavily. Ken was right up in her face, eyes wide.

"Can you hear me?"

Not having words to speak, Krolia lifted her head once in a nod. Then her whole body went limp.

She slumped forward, barely acknowledging Ken's gentle arms catching her and helping her lay back. She closed her eyes and the world faded away.


	4. On Edge

Ken wasn't sure what to think when the feisty alien suddenly stared into space with her mouth hanging open. He was even less sure when she apparently passed out.

Habit allowed Ken to catch Krolia before she fell over, and he carefully laid her back. By the time he had her situated in bed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. It was as if she had just fallen asleep.

Ken quickly checked her vitals. If hers was anything like a human's, Ken found nothing of concern. Perhaps falling asleep had been a reaction to the painkilllers. That or spontaneously falling asleep was normal for aliens.

"Strange critters," Ken muttered to himself.

Since Krolia was unresponsive, Ken decided to finish patching her up. He removed the rest of the armor on her arm and put it in a sling from the medical bag. He propped her up briefly and lifted her shirt enough to wrap where it felt like her ribs were, in case they had been damaged. He left the stitches as they were. Krolia had done an excellent job on herself, and they wound needed to breath. Finally, Ken laid Krolia flat out and wiped the small cuts on her face clean.

When Ken finally stepped back and glanced at the window, the sun was starting to rise. He left the room briefly to call the Garrison and let them know he couldn't make it that day due to "work around the house." Being the second-in-command firefighter had its perks.

Ken cleaned up the guest room. He collected the bloody rags to burn later, and picked up the book he had knocked to the floor when Krolia kicked him. He wiped up the water that had spilled, then packed up the medical supplies and set it aside. He picked up the knife that had slipped to the floor at some point. He hesitated, then set it on the desk.

Then, since Krolia was still sleeping and Ken had been rudely awoke at two in the morning, Ken dragged a chair between the desk and dresser. He sat down and allowed himself to nod off, trusting that Krolia would do him no harm if she woke first.

* * *

Ken woke with a start at midday when his chin slipped off of his hand. He quickly straightened and looked around, momentarily confused when he found himself in the wrong room before his eyes landed on Krolia.

"Right. Wasn't a dream."

Ken stood and checked on Krolia. She was still sound asleep, so Ken headed down to the kitchen to fix something to eat.

Never one to cook anything fancy, Ken just made himself a burger and fished out some leftover salad from the fridge. Halfway through his meal, Ken paused.

What was Krolia going to eat? There wasn't much to offer in the house, and Ken wasn't even sure if his food was close to whatever it was she normally ate.

After a bit, Ken mentally set that problem aside to worry about when Krolia woke up. Hopefully, she could provide some insight on what would be edible for her. He cleaned up and went back to the guest room.

Krolia was still sleeping. Maybe she was nocturnal, Ken decided. Since she was sleeping and her injuries didn't seem to be bothering her, Ken opened the window and headed outside.

Susan and Lauren were stomping impatiently in their stalls in the small barn behind the house, so Ken hurried to give them their overdue milking. He let them out into the corral, then let out the chickens and gathered the eggs.

With the household chores out of the way, Ken grabbed a shovel and some more tarps. He went back to where Krolia's ship was messily hidden. He covered the exposed parts with tarps, then threw sand over the tarps.

* * *

By the time Ken was done a few hours later, the ship appeared to just be another dune. Nodding in satisfaction, Ken went back to the house.

As Ken stepped inside, he noticed his boots were full of sand. He sighed and pulled them off, then placed them in the corner to deal with later, before heading up to the guest room.

Krolia was moving around more than she had when Ken had left. Ken touched her shoulder and she stilled, eyelids twitching.

"I'll be back," Ken said, then left the room.

As cautious as Ken was about what Krolia could eat, he knew she would be needing food when she woke up. He decided fruits and vegetables were safe, he grabbed a couple apples and the remaining salad.

As Ken padded through the hall in his socks, he was pleased to hear the sound of Krolia moving from the room.

Ken was still a bit surprised when he saw Krolia standing when he entered the room. Her back was to him, and she was using the desk as support.

"Hey," Ken said, stepping further into the room with the intent of getting Krolia back to bed.

In a flash, Krolia whipped around, arm snapping out. Something struck Ken's right arm, making him stagger back.

"You-?!" Krolia sputtered.

"Wha?!" Ken gritted out.

His free hand came up to grab the arm that had been hit. He looked down, wondering why it felt like he had been-

"Oh," was all Ken could say.

Krolia's knife was in his arm.

* * *

 **A/N: Because what else can you say?**

 **I think this was the rocky start everyone was expecting. And, yes, you can begin to worry about how much common sense Ken has about strange aliens in the house now. XD**


	5. In Stitches

**A/N: This chapter was hard, because it is mainly dialogue. Maybe it is a bit soon for a rant chapter, but, well, Ken has been stabbed and Krolia's mad at him. So, yep. Gravtron1 pointed out that a confrontation about being poisoned was in order, so I expanded on the scene. (Did you notice that I fixed the synopsis? XD)**

 **Also, my knowledge of medical procedure is from numerous books I have read, so I am sure that there are inconsistencies. I would have googled it, but I wouldn't be able to stomach the illustrations I'm sure would be included. XD**

* * *

Krolia stared at Ken in a mix of horror and anger. She hadn't meant to throw the knife, but she was still mad. There must have been something in the water or the pills that had knocked her out, because she had never fallen asleep so abruptly before.

"What," Ken said forcefully, staring at his arm, "In the blue blazes did you stab me for?!"

"Why did you sneak in here?" Krolia asked harshly.

"Sneak? _Sneak?_ " Ken repeated, voice raising. He took his eyes from his arm and focused on Krolia. "I'm in my own _house!_ "

Krolia attempted to cross her arms, but found herself too unsteady, so she went with a glare.

"You were trying to catch me unawares. First you drug me-"

"Drug you!" Ken shook his head. "How was I supposed to know that painkillers would make you _faint!_ "

Krolia bristled at the pointed way he said "faint." Like it made her weak. Nobody called a Galra weak! She drew herself up, hiding the wince at the pressure on her leg and ribs with a snarl.

"What do you intend to do?"

Ken obviously wasn't impressed. "You know, I wanted to help you. But if you will act that way, there's the door!" He swung his uninjured arm at the open door. "Go on and get, if that's what you want!"

"Maybe I will."

"You wouldn't last a minute!" Ken said before Krolia could attempt a step. "Once the Garrison catches sight of you, wave good-bye to your freedom!"

Krolia started. "What do you mean?"

Ken barked out a laugh. "Step outside that door, and you'll never see the light of day again."

"Is that a threat?"

"You're so stinkin' suspicious! _I_ don't want to hurt you, but there are an awful lot of people out there who would rather lock you up if they saw you!"

"I'd like to see them try," Krolia snapped.

"Oh, what will you do? Poke them with your knife? I take back what I said. You might last _two_ minutes!"

"What are you saying? I'm weak?"

"Is that what you are so concerned about? That I might think you're weak? Well, you're a good deal stronger than most humans!"

Krolia blinked, startled enough that her anger began to fade.

"The point is, there are more humans that you! Unless you can call down a bunch of your friends, you won't have a chance. You'll be locked up before you can count to ten."

Ken went on, "I got up in the dead of night to chop you out of that garbage heap. I lied to my superiors, to my friend, I fixed you up, and you repay me by stabbing me and accusing me?"

Krolia shook her head. "How can you pretend to be so innocent? How do I know you didn't intend to turn me over to the Galra?"

"I wouldn't… what?" Ken rubbed his eyes. "Turn you over to your own people? You're a fugitive?"

Krolia, inwardly wincing at the slip, didn't respond. Ken gave an incredulous laugh that sounded a bit pained.

"And to top it off, you're a criminal! The first alien to come to Earth, on the run. Are you _trying_ to get the human race wiped off the solar system?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't even go there! You didn't do a lot of things, and thinking this through is something that I didn't do! Dang, I should've told Sam when I had the chance, but now I'm stuck with you, so we'd better both get used to each other."

Krolia stared at him. "I thought you wanted me to go."

"I don't want you to go, because I'd be sending you to your death!" Ken wavered and closed his eyes for a tick.

At that moment, Krolia realized how much pain had to be in. Most races she had met would have been passed out on the floor by then, but Ken seemed determined to remain upright and ranting.

Krolia would have been less concerned if she hadn't also noticed the blood running down Ken's arm and dripping from his fingers.

"Uh, Ken?"

Ken held up his uninjured arm. "Hold on. I need to get this out before the shock wears off, and I can actually think about what I am saying."

Krolia blinked. What?

Ken opened his eyes, which were starting to get glassy.

"If you can't calm down and see that I don't want you to get hurt, then you should just go right now and I can pretend that this never happened. But if you can just slow down and stop being so suspicious, you're welcome to stay," Ken said.

"You needed to be in shock to say that?" Krolia couldn't help asking.

Ken gave a lopsided grin. "If I was thinking straight, I'd be kicking you out the front door this instant."

Krolia watched Ken, unable to determine how serious he was being. Was it another trick, or did humans normally act so oddly when they were stabbed?

Ken waved a hand and asked, "So are you going, or are you going to take your knife out of my arm?"

"One way or another, I am getting my knife back."

Ken stared at Krolia, then used his left hand to gesture at the knife. "I'm not stopping you."

Krolia reached out a hand, then hesitated. "It is in deep. Once I take it out, you'll lose more blood. How much blood can humans lose?"

Ken looked down at his arm, and the realization of how much blood he had already lost seemed to click.

"Shoot. Forget what I said, do not touch that knife. I need a medic, but the closest is at the Garrison. I'm not driving there with a knife in my arm. Dang, why did I have to live in the middle of this civilization-forsaken desert?"

"Ken?" Krolia asked, wondering if his rambling was normal for humans. Maybe it was the shock he had mentioned?

"I should call Sam," Ken went on, beginning to rub his free hand on his shoulder. "He could be out here quickly, and he's certainly qualified to stitch this up. But how do I explain the knife?"

"Ken."

"How would I explain you?"

"Ken!"

Ken stopped speaking and blinked at Krolia. She was pretty sure by then that his rambling was a bad sign. He was looking paler than before, as well.

"I can sew up the wound for you," Krolia said.

"Oh. Right. You did do it to yourself, why didn't I think of that?"

Krolia eyed Ken. "Maybe you should sit down."

Ken snorted. "You're the one who should be sitting down."

"I'm not the one bleeding out."

"And who's fault is that?"

Krolia narrowed her eyes and didn't give an answer. She limped forward and took Ken's uninjured arm, then the pair made their way unsteadily to sit on the bed.

"Supplies are in the bag," Ken said before Krolia could ask, jerking his chin at the black bag sitting at the edge of the bed. "Needle and thread are in the red tin. Bandages are in the front pocket."

"Where is the… alcohol, was it? For infection?"

Ken closed his eyes and hissed something unintelligible through his teeth. After a tick, he gritted out, "White bottle in the inside pocket. Rags are with it."

Krolia found the tools and set them to the side. She removed the sling from her arm and, using bandages, she tied a quick tourniquet above the wound.

Krolia studied the knife. Once it was out, she would have to work fast. Get the knife out, check the damage, clean the wound with the alcohol, and get it sewn up.

"Hold still," was all the warning Krolia gave before she grabbed the knife.

Ken gave a drawn out groan when Krolia removed the knife. Krolia quickly pressed bandages to the wound, and assessed what she had seen when the knife was gone.

"The cut was clean, so the damage to your muscles are minimal. Not many veins were cut. Once I get this stitched and covered, you should heal up fine," Krolia said.

"How am I going to explain this?" Ken muttered. He didn't sound like he wanted an answer, so Krolia ignored the question.

Krolia kept one hand covering the wound, while she poured some of the foul smelling alcohol onto the rag. Ken was staring in the opposite direction when Krolia swiftly changed the bandage over the wound with the soaked rag.

Ken yelled and jerked away. His uninjured arm flashed up to shove Krolia away, but she deftly caught his wrist and leaned forward to press the rag back to the wound. Ken made a sound like a wounded animal and tried to pull away again, but Krolia kept her firm grip for another couple ticks before she pulled the bloody rag away and let Ken's wrist go.

Instead of moving further away like Krolia expected, Ken slumped sideways into Krolia's shoulder. She barely had time to catch his arm before he could roll forward.

"Ken?" Krolia said, pressing a fresh bandage against the cut.

"Sew it up," Ken whispered.

Disturbed by Ken's sudden quiet and stillness, Krolia sat Ken up a bit so she could see the wound better. Ken made a visible effort at staying upright himself, and Krolia stitched up the wound in record time. She wrapped a bandage around the stitches, then waited to see what Ken would do next.

"Is it done?" Ken asked, eyes fixed on the wall.

"I'm done."

"I think…" Ken swallowed. "I think I need to talk to Sam about getting something to numb put into my medical bag."

"You did well," Krolia said. Not as well as a Galra would, she knew, but well enough.

"Never getting stabbed again. Not worth it," Ken muttered.

Krolia watched Ken mumble to himself and wobble. She spotted the pill of painkillers still on the table, and grabbed them. She took one and offered it to Ken, who swallowed it.

The pill seemed to help, and Ken eventually leaned forward and carefully stood. He glanced around at the bloody rags on the floor, then kicked them into a pile in front of the dresser.

"If you still want to stay…" Ken trailed off, then nodded toward the fruit and a bowl he had dropped when he had come into the room. "It's not much, but I don't know what you can eat."

"After all of this, you still want me to stay?" Krolia said.

Ken sighed. "How many times do I have to say it? Yes, I do. I'm not kicking you out to get captured by the Garrison. Besides, you stitched me up. We're even."

Krolia didn't think that helping Ken with the wound she had given him made them even, but she got the sense that Ken's mind was made up.

"Thank you," Krolia said quietly. "And… I am sorry about the knife."

Ken smiled wearily. "You're welcome and forgiven. Just get some rest. We'll figure this out in the morning."

Krolia watched Ken shuffle from the room. She heard a door open, then small grunts and shuffles as he likely got into his own bed. After a few doboshes, it was silent.

Krolia picked up one of the pieces of food Ken had left. She studied the smooth red-yellow surface, then leaned to put it on the bedside table. After experiencing the new things of Earth, she wasn't wanting to deal with any more surprises.

Krolia started to stand. While Ken was adamant about her staying and the dangers outside, she still wanted to head out. Perhaps her ship wasn't as damaged as Ken thought or she could contact the Blade of Marmora. At the very least, she had to find the Lion the scanners had detected.

Halfway to her feet, a fresh wave of pain flared in her leg. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out as she fell back on the bed.

Krolia scowled at the wall as she rubbed the pulsing leg. She wouldn't get far just then. She briefly wondered if she could make it to her ship, when she came to the jolting realization that she didn't even know where her ship was!

Groaning, Krolia laid back on the bed. As much as she wanted to get on with her mission, she had to stay put until she could find her ship and the supplies she needed to reach the Lion.

Krolia dragged her feet onto the bed and rolled onto her side. There was a window on the wall opposite of her, but it was sealed up so she couldn't see outside.

For the first time since awakening in the house, Krolia realized the only glimpse she had of Earth had been as her ship had plummeted. She had no idea what to expect on Earth.

Krolia sighed, eyes drifting shut. Much as she disliked the idea, she was going to need help.

And Ken might have been the only one who could help her.

* * *

 **A/N: A tad abrupt? Maybe. But you all must know that I stink at dialogue by now.**

 **I was very inspired by that "Humans are weird" post on humans and adrenaline. Ken, being the expert in intense situations, knows that he has a few minutes of adrenaline-powered ranting to use. Probably should have gotten fixed up before it wore off, but it had to done.**

 **Also, I will not that the alcohol was unnecessary for Ken, but he did not think it would be worth the effort to try an explain that to Krolia. Whether or not that decision paid off is under consideration.**

 **Okay, I got guest reviews, so I guess I should respond!**

 **Guest (both of you): Yeah, Ken giving human meds to an alien isn't the smartest thing to do maybe, but this is his first experience with aliens and he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Plus, I love writing characters passing out so...?**

 **Random Fan: I would love to hear your idea. Do you have a profile? If not, in the review works if you want to tell me. And I'm glad you are liking this! We know there was at least a year and if the show won't give us Krolia and Ken content, we can at least let our imaginations run wild.**


	6. Revealing Secrets

**A/N: I don't normally get to post new chapters so quickly, but this chapter was mostly done before _In Stitches_ was even started. Also, I do not have a super defined plan for the following chapters, I just take what I get as it comes. So chapters will start to take longer, because I will be flying by the seat of my pants and I will likely start on some other stories at the same time.**

* * *

"Ken."

Ken grunted. Who was saying his name? Had he fallen asleep in the Garrison barracks again?

"Ken," the voice repeated.

"Go 'way, Lucas," Ken mumbled. "M' shift's not for another hour."

"Lucas? Shift? Ken, wake up!"

The forceful words and sudden shaking of his shoulder made Ken's eyes snap open. White-pupiled eyes were the first thing Ken saw, drawing a startled shout from him. He sat up quickly, and only Krolia's quick reflexes prevented a painful headbutt.

"Krolia, what-" Ken looked at the window across the room and saw it was just starting to get light. "What is it?"

"Someone is coming," Krolia said.

Everything from the previous day rushed back at Ken. He didn't waste a moment in throwing his blanket to the side and sliding his feet from the bed. It wasn't until he stood and had to grab the headboard that he remembered his arm.

But there wasn't time to waste. Ken hurried around the bed and looked out the window.

A Garrison rover was driving toward the house.

"Dang!" Ken spat, looking at his wounded arm and Krolia. "How am I going to explain this?"

Shooing Krolia in front of him, Ken went back to the guest room. After telling Krolia to sit back down -this, for the briefest instant, caused annoyance to flash across her expressionless face- Ken grabbed fresh bandages.

Ken unwound the bandage around his arm, and was relieved to see no major signs of swelling or bleeding. He rapidly wrapped the fresh bandage around the wound.

"Let me help," Krolia said as Ken messily tied the bandage in place.

"Can't do that. Everyone at the Garrison knows I can't wrap up a cut worth a darn. Having a neat bandage would cause questions. And I can't even handle a joking question right now."

Ken grabbed a spare sling from the bag, then hurried from the room with one last order for Krolia to stay. He went downstairs, put on his sandy boots, then stepped outside.

The rover was parked and the door was open. It took Ken a second to spot Sam walking around just past the property line.

"Sam!" Ken called, walking toward the older man. "Forget somethin' last night?"

"Oh, no, just checking in again," Sam said. He stopped on a small dune of sand that, Ken realized with a start, was actually Krolia's ship. "I didn't see you yesterday at the Garrison."

"Personal day," Ken said. "Had stuff to do around the house."

Sam's eyes went to Ken's arm in the sling, then to his face. Ken rubbed his nose, having forgotten about the scratches.

"House repairs got the best of me," Ken invented quickly.

"Are you okay?" Sam said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just some scratches," Ken said. He knew that Sam was more skilled in the medical area than him, and didn't think he could pass off the stitches as his own.

"A sling for scratches?"  
Ken shrugged. "I pulled something in my arm. No big deal."

Sam studied him, and Ken couldn't help but shift his feet.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry so much," Ken said with what he hoped was a reassuring grin. "I'm fine."

"I, well… I guess those strange readings this morning have me on edge. I had to come out and look around once more"

Ken chuckled. "The most odd thing 'round here, is the three-legged jackrabbit I spotted yesterday."

"A three-legged jackrabbit? You're pulling my leg," Sam said, grinning.

"On my word as a firefighter." Ken laughed. "Darnest thing I ever saw!"

"Now that is something I've never seen," Sam said.

"It was awful fond of Susan. It might be there now," Ken said.

If Ken was being honest, the jackrabbit he had seen _may_ have actually had four legs and was hopping strangely. He just wanted to get Sam away from the buried ship.

Luckily, Sam took the suggestion and headed for the fence. Ken stepped to follow, but the first step vanished from under him. He frantically tried to backpedal, but couldn't shift his weight in time. A hole opened up under his feet, and Ken fell into the cockpit of Krolia's ship.

Ken flailed out of the tarp and sand. He stood quickly and brushed himself off. He winced upon seeing that the sling and bandage covering the stitches had been torn off, then looked up. If he could get out fast enough, he could maybe convince Sam that it was just a sinkhole.

But, luck wasn't on Ken's side. As he climbed onto the busted console, Sam's head appeared at the opening.

"Ken, are you- what the stars?"

Ken stared up at Sam, covered in sand and standing on the highly advanced console of an alien ship. His mind was blank and he knew he looked too guilty to feign ignorance.

"Am I seeing things?" Before Ken could try and convince him that, yes, he definitely was, Sam climbed down beside Ken. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen! Where did it come from?"

Ken shrugged helplessly. Sam looked at the tarp that had covered the hole, then suddenly whirled to face Ken.

"Those readings yesterday," Sam said, "Those were from this ship, weren't they?"

"Yes," Ken admitted quietly.

"You said that you hadn't seen anything."

"Anythin' out of the ordinary," Ken amended. "Amazin' how quickly one gets used to a ship crashed in the backyard."

"You- This- Ken!" Sam exclaimed. "Where did this ship even come from?"

"Space."

"Yes, I figured. But is it U.S? Or-"

"It's not from Earth," Ken said.

Sam stared at Ken for a long minute, then his eyes started to move around the cockpit. They landed on the empty pilot's chair. When Sam spoke again, it was in a choked whisper.

"Where's the pilot?"

"In my house," Ken said, knowing Sam wouldn't believe anything else. "She was injured."

Sam looked at Ken. He studied the scratches on Ken's face, then the stitches in his arm.

"Did the pilot give you those?"

"Yes," Ken said, then hurried to add. "But she didn't mean to! I startled her."

"How do you accidentally give a wound that requires stitches!" Sam continued to whisper-yell, as if there was someone nearby.

"She has a knife. I startled her from behind, and her reflexes are faster than mine."

Sam shook his head. "You are very calm about this. The pilot _injured_ you!"

"It was an accident!" Ken insisted. "Wouldn't you be on edge if you found yourself on a new planet, with complete strangers?"

" _Why_ she is nervous is beside the point! This… this alien is obviously dangerous! You should have contacted the Garrison-"

"So she could be locked up? A prisoner?"

"You don't know that! The scientists at the Garrison would be more capable at helping the alien while protecting themselves."

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I don't care that I got hurt. What I care about, is keeping an innocent critter safe."

"This 'innocent critter' you're talking about an alien who is so clearly capable of hurting you!"

"She felt awful about it," Ken insisted. "She's a good person. Alien. Whatever." Sam sighed and started to turn away, but Ken grabbed his arm. "Sam. Could you look me in the eye, and guarantee that Krolia would be treated right at the Garrison?"

"What do you-"

"She wouldn't be a prisoner. She would be taken care of like a human being. She wouldn't become some _lab rat_."

Sam opened his mouth, indignant, but didn't answer. Slowly, his expression turned to realization and horror. Ken nodded.

"I couldn't, in good conscience, turn her over to the Garrison," Ken said.

"You don't know…" Sam didn't even bother to try to continue. He sat down on the pilot's chair with a defeated sigh. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Her leg was cut up bad, and I think she has broken ribs. Not quite sure she has ribs yet, actually. I want to make sure she is healed, before I try to figure anything else out."

"Can I see her?" Sam asked.

"Probably best if you wait. She is a very suspicious critter. She's okay with me, but I think only because I was helpin' her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked. "I mean…" He gestured to the stitches.

"I'll be fine," Ken reassured him. "Like I said, she really didn't mean to cut me. I'll be more careful, and I think she will, too."

"I wish there was a better plan," Sam said, rubbing his neck. "But… short of bringing her to the Garrison, there isn't really anything else you could do."

"You will keep Krolia a secret?"

"Krolia?"

"That's her name."

"For now. Let's see what happens."

Having reached an agreement, the men climbed out of the ship. Ken replaced the tarp, then they started walking toward the rover.

"I'll be careful," Ken said.

"I know you will."

The pair fell silent. They reached the rover. Sam climbed in, then paused before closing the door.

"I expect you to check in with me at 0700 hours each morning," Sam said. "If you don't, I might feel inclined to bring back-up when I come to make sure you are okay."

"It will be fine," Ken said, smiling a bit at his friend's worry.

Sam sighed and muttered, "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

 **A/N: Lucas is an OC buddy for Ken who will be explained and met soon enough.**


	7. Ground Rules

**A/N: You might want to make sure you read the last chapter! For some reason, the story wasn't showing as updated when I posted it.**

 **This has the start of many headcannons about Krolia's upbringing. All are self-explanatory, except for her use of "Vrepit Sa." In the Omega Shield episode when Hunk gave the two bickering Galra a history lesson, it put the idea in my head that not many Galra know the actual origin of the term. Instead, it is has more of a "be strong or die" theme.**

* * *

Ken watched Sam drive away. While he knew his friend wanted to keep Krolia a secret for him, he also knew that Sam wouldn't hesitate to tell the Garrison superiors if he thought Ken was in danger.

"No sense worryin' about it," Ken finally admitted to himself.

Ken went back inside and removed his boots, spilling more sand on the floor. He shook out the sling and put it back on, brushing away the fly that had inevitably followed him inside and was crawling around his stitches.

Having learned his lesson about startling Krolia, Ken made sure to announce his presence as he headed up the stairs.

"Krolia," he called. "The coast is clear."

Ken walked into the guest room, only to find it empty. He had a moment of panic, then heard ragged breathing from behind the door.

"Krolia?"

Ken eased the door away from the wall, and saw Krolia standing there. Although, "standing" might have been generous. She was hunched to the left, leaning hard on the dresser. She held her knife loosely in her right hand.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked, exasperated that she couldn't seem to stay put.

"Who was it?" Krolia asked in response.

Ken sighed. "A friend. Now would you sit down before you fall down?"

Krolia raised an eyebrow, as if startled by Ken's firm tone, but didn't resist when Ken took her arm and helped her limp to the bed. She gave a little sigh when she sat down that may have been relief, but her expression remained blank.

"Your leg is never going to heal if you don't keep still," Ken scolded.

"It will be fine," Krolia said.

Ken eyed Krolia's leg wound. It was swollen a bit, more than Ken's arm. But, he did have to admit that he didn't know how the alien's healing process worked.

Still.

"You should still take it easy. And don't worry so much. I have some buddies who might stop by. But if you stay in here, no one will know any different."

Well, it had only taken Sam a day to end up in the loop, but Ken sensed that it was a bad time to mention anyone else knowing about her.

"Besides, you can't fight right now," Ken reasoned. "In your condition, you couldn't hurt a fly."

Krolia's eyes narrowed. "What's a fly?"

"What's a-" Ken stopped and held his hand up in a stop gesture.

He waited and, sure enough, it took only a few seconds for the pesky fly to return and start buzzing around him. After a moment, it landed on his pantleg. Ken quickly slapped his hand down, squashing the fly.

"This is a fly," Ken said, holding out his hand.

Krolia stared at the fly, then at Ken. Her eyes went back to the fly. Ken had to hold back a grin as Krolia studied the fly like she was trying to determine how dangerous the small bug could be.

"Where is my ship?" Krolia finally asked. Ken could only guess how many directions her mind had gone before it arrived at that question.

"Not far from the house."

Krolia started to stand. "I need to see."

"What part of 'take it easy' do you not get?" Ken asked with a sigh.

Krolia blinked at him. "Galra do not 'take it easy.' We either heal or die."

"Wait, literally? You could just drop dead?"

"I don't intend to die until my mission is fulfilled."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Then it's okay for you to die? You aren't convincing me very well to let you out of bed."

"If I am not strong enough to fulfill my mission, then I am not fit to survive. Vrepit sa," Krolia said, tone going disturbingly dark for a second.

"Well, I don't intend for you to die on my watch," Ken said, hiding a shudder. "But if you insist on seeing your ship, wait her for a minute."

"How long is a minute?" Krolia asked suspiciously.

"Not very long," Ken said in exasperation. "Just stay, okay?"

Ken left and went to the basement, which was full of about five generations' worth of belongings. He had to dig around the nearest corner for a bit before he pulled out a sturdy wooden crutch.

Keeping Krolia's arm in a sling was a futile effort, but Ken hoped he could at least convince her to use the crutch.

Returning to the guest room, Ken was glad to see that Krolia was still on the bed.

"Do you know how to use a crutch?" Ken asked, offering it to her.

"I know how," Krolia said, sounding a bit offended.

Krolia took the crutch and stood. Ken decided to ignore how awkwardly she held it.

"Come on, then."

* * *

It took a while for Krolia to navigate down the stairs. Ken didn't offer to help -he doubted she would have accepted anyway- but kept close to her in case she fell. Luckily, they made it to the ground floor without incident.

Krolia gazed around the house in obvious fascination. Since the house was relatively bare, Ken put it to the fact that she hadn't seen a house on Earth before.

When Ken opened the front door, Krolia actually gasped and her eyes widened.

"What?" Ken asked, seeing only the same endless desert he saw every day.

"The horizon," Krolia breathed. "I have never seen the horizon."

After a few seconds, Krolia snapped out of the spell of staring and turned to Ken.

"My ship?"

Getting to the ship proved to be the biggest challenge yet. Krolia kept slipping on the shifting sand and got the crutch stuck in the sand a couple times.

"Why does the ground insist on moving?!" Krolia demanded, halting halfway to the ship.

Ken raised his eyebrow. "It's sand. You don't expect it to stay in one place, do you?"

Krolia slipped once again, narrowly catching herself. "Yes!"

Ken had to smile at Krolia's frustration. She saw this and scowled at Ken.

"Is the ground always this treacherous on Earth?" Krolia asked.

"The desert is full of sand," Ken informed her.

"This might be more difficult than I thought," Krolia muttered.

"Where have you spent your entire life, if you've never walked on sand before?" Ken asked, then added, "Or seen a horizon? Don't tell me you've never been on the ground?"

Ken was mostly joking -who said all planets had a horizon- but Krolia nodded.

"Really?"

"The Galra are a… highly mobile race," Krolia said. "I was born on a cruiser, and have not touched a planet until now."

"That's not right!" Ken said. "How can anyone live like that?"

Krolia cocked her head. "Have you ever left Earth?"

"No."

"And how can you stand spending your whole life on one planet?"

Krolia turned and walked away, leaving Ken staring into space. After a moment, he blinked and followed.

"Okay, touche. But you don't know what you are missing."

Krolia's feet slipped sideways. Ken quickly caught her before she could fall, and stood while Krolia got her feet back under her.

"I do not see the appeal," Krolia said.

Ken just chuckled and helped Krolia the rest of the way to her ship. Once there, even Krolia had to admit that her climbing in and out of the cockpit would be extremely difficult.

"Just tell me where your supplies are," Ken said, dropping into the cockpit.

"There is a cabinet to the left of the pilot chair," Krolia said, laying down and poking her head inside. "Find my scanner in the top drawer."

Ken found the cabinet and tried the drawer. It opened fairly easily, and he pulled out a gray, palm-sized object and another object that had two handles on either end of a clear screen.

"What are these?" Ken asked, raising them to show Krolia.

"My communicator and scanner," Krolia said, pleased. "They aren't damaged, good. The communicator is useless unless other Galra are nearby, but I still need it. Check the lower drawer."

Ken set the two devices outside and pulled on the second, larger drawer of the cabinet. It was stuck, and no matter how hard Ken pulled, he couldn't get it to budge.

"How important is whatever is inside?" Ken asked.

"I do not know if I will need them," Krolia mused. "Leave them for now. Can you reach the back compartment of the ship?"

Ken walked behind the pilot chair, and saw an imprint in the wall that was likely a door. Unfortunately, the wall was dented and crumpled around the bottom, where the ship must have taken the most damage. Ken reported the damage to Krolia.

"Quiznak," Krolia said. "All of my supplies were back there."

"I'll get my axe and cut through," Ken said. "Shouldn't take long."

Krolia nodded. Ken climbed onto the console and was about to climb out, when Krolia spotted something that Ken had forgotten.

"Is that my gun?"

Ken froze and looked up at Krolia. "Yes."

Krolia reached out a hand. "Hand it up to me."

Ken shook his head slowly. "I don't think I should."

"It is my weapon," Krolia said, eyes narrowing.

"As long as I'm helpin' you, you don't need weapons," Ken said firmly. "After yesterday, I wish you didn't have your knife."

"How can you-"

Ken pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the hole, and cut Krolia off. "You are safe as long as you are in my house. As long as you follow my rules. No one can hurt you, and I don't need you accidentally hurtin' someone in my house."

Krolia's gaze turned into glare, but Ken knew she couldn't get to her gun before him or without him knowing. She had to know that as well. Finally, Krolia turned her head and frowned at the horizon.

"So I am a prisoner," Krolia said.

Ken sighed and stood. "You have a lot to learn about Earth. I'm doin' this to protect you, and my friends." He held out his hand. "Let's get back to the house. I can get the rest of your stuff later."

Krolia ignored his help in standing, and started her unsteady way toward the house. Ken shook his head, more amused than frustrated at Krolia just then.

"Very suspicious critter," Ken muttered, walking after Krolia.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm having way too much fun with Krolia right now. Just watch, season eight will come out with more flashbacks and Krolia's background, and all this will be proved wrong.**

 **Guest review response! (If other reviewers are reading this and have a profile, but have not received a response to their review, sorry and thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Yep, didn't know how one would normally respond to being stabbed, so... adrenaline power all the way! XD**


	8. Truce?

**A/N: This is seriously a pointless chapter. It took so long to get out because of that, but I do have to admit that some chapters will have no point except to poke fun at Krolia's cluelessness of Earth and Ken being perfectly fine with an alien in his house.**

* * *

Krolia did her best to hide it, but she was completely out of breath by the time she reached the house. She scowled but didn't resist when Ken insisted on her sitting on the edge of the "porch."

"Can I leave you alone for a minute?" Ken asked with a grin.

"I am perfectly capable of sitting here," Krolia snapped back.

Ken only laughed, furthering Krolia's frustration. "I'm sure. I have to go take care of Susan and Lauren before they start pitchin' a fit."

Krolia watched Ken walk around the house. She was curious about who he was going to take care of, but too angry at Ken to ask any questions. She guessed that, since the house was so large, that Susan and Lauren would be his roommates?

But if that was true, then she should have seen them by then, she thought. Maybe the house was divided up for the different people. Even if that was the case, Krolia thought Ken's living space was the largest she had ever seen for an individual.

After fifteen doboshes, a pair of bulky, sand-colored animals appeared from around the corner of the house. Krolia stood quickly, then realized that they were restricted to a fenced-in area. Although, frankly, the fence looked so flimsy, Krolia thought the animals could easily push it down.

Ken came back into view, drawing Krolia's attention. Around his feet were two small, feathery white animals that were making a clucking sound. In his sling, he was holding another type of animal that was slightly larger, furry white with big splotches of gray, soft-looking paws and tail, and serene green eyes.

"Have you ever seen cats and chickens before?" Ken asked, running his hand down the gray animal's back.

Krolia shook her head slightly, then noticed what the feather animals were doing. "Um… are they okay?"

Ken glanced down. "Yeah. Why?"

"They are…," Krolia paused. Ken was so nonchalant, but she _had_ to know. "They are hitting the ground with their faces."

Ken snorted, then appeared to make an effort to smooth his features. He failed. Krolia scowled and waited for him to compose himself.

"That is how chickens eat," Ken said. "They pick up bugs and crumbs with their beaks."

"Right," Krolia said, not quite believing him.

Then, a tick later, one of the chickens snagged a small bug. Krolia stared at the chicken, slightly interested but also disgusted.

"And this is one of my cats, Coon," Ken said, patting the small animal's head. "There are two others in the barn, but you probably won't see them. Krolia."

Krolia glanced at Ken, startled by his suddenly serious tone.

"The cats and chickens are pets," Ken said. "Do you know what pets are?"

"Yes, why?" Krolia said, frowning. An amusing thought occurred to her, but she refrained from smiling as she asked, "You don't think I would eat them, do you?"

Ken shrugged, making Krolia raise an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to know, unless I ask?"

"Fair point."

"Finally, something we agree on," Ken said. "Speakin' of eatin', it is about time for breakfast."

Ken scooped the cat out of his sling, then abruptly dropped it to the ground and turned away. Krolia flinched, but Coon landed lightly on its paws and walked away.

"Are you comin'?'

Krolia turned to see Ken holding the door open with a grin. She huffed and walked quickly past him, then waited while Ken removed his boots.

"Dang things hold too much sand," Ken muttered, shaking his boots upside down.

Krolia looked at her space boots, then sat down to remove them. She set them beside Ken's, then noticed him watching.

"Hm, didn't notice you had no socks." Ken straightened and cocked his head. "Those pants are ruined, too. I'll fix that up after breakfast."

"You can sew?" Krolia asked.

"Me? Not at all. Be glad I didn't stitch up your leg," Ken said. He held out a hand. "Come on."

Still angry, but too tired to stand alone, Krolia took Ken's hand. He led her into a different room with cushioned benches, bookshelves full of books and odd objects, and a big, black object with a table in front of it.

Ken pointed to one of the benches and said, "Couch. Sit."

Not quite sure if it was an order exactly, Krolia sat. Ken nodded and walked through another doorway. Krolia leaned forward and could see white objects that she determined to be cooking appliances from Ken's actions with them.

"Any chance you know about eggs?" Ken called over his shoulder.

"Yes. Of what species?" Krolia asked, knowing dozens of creatures that laid or formed eggs.

"Well, these are chicken eggs. I wonder if they are safe for you to eat…"

"I thought the chickens were pets?" Krolia said, confused.

Ken paused. "We do eat chicken, and their eggs. I just didn't want you eating my chickens."

Krolia rolled her eyes. As if she was some beast that just ate animals any time she pleased.

"How did you like the fruit I left with you?" Ken asked.

"I didn't eat it."

This time, Ken put down the cooking utensils and went to stand in the doorway. "When was the last time you ate?"

Krolia shrugged. "Two days ago."

"Is that… normal?" Ken asked slowly.

"It can be," Krolia said.

"You regularly go two days without food?" Ken asked.

"We try to not. I have gone up to four days without eating," Krolia said. "It isn't preferable, since we cannot do much then, but I can if food is an issue."

"I have plenty of food here. How often do you eat, preferably?" Ken asked.

"Three times a day. That is rare, though, especially for scouts."

Ken grinned. "I can manage that. If that leg is ever going to heal, you'll need to keep up your strength."

Krolia watched Ken go back to the galley. She thought for a moment, then hesitantly called out.

"Why do you insist on helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a stranger to you. I have hurt you."

Ken chuckled. "Call it the flaw of humanity. We've gotta help everyone."

"Even Galra?"

Ken looked over his shoulder. "You say that like it is a bad thing to be Galra."

Krolia blinked at him. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"How primitive is this planet's exploration?"

Ken shook his head and turned back to whatever he was doing. "I wouldn't call it 'primitive.' We have the start of colonies on the moon, and sent people to Mars. Don't tell anyone, but I've heard rumors that the Garrison is building ships to send a crew to Kerberos."

"Where are Mars and Kerberos?"

"Mars is the big red planet near here, can't miss it. Kerberos is a moon to the dwarf planet Pluto, far away from here."

Krolia blinked. If the farthest humans had gone was the nearest planet, then it was no wonder Ken didn't know about the Galra!

"Where do you come from?" Ken asked after a few ticks of silence.

"The Galra have no home planet. We span across the universe," Krolia said, silently adding, " _Well, taking control of the universe."_

"No home planet? Come on, everyone starts somewhere," Ken coaxed.

"The Galra have not had a home planet in ten thousand years," Krolia said.

Ken spun around, a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, in how long?"

"Ten thousand years."

"That can't- how-" Ken shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Krolia nodded. Ken stared at her, most likely waiting for more. Krolia wasn't sure if she wanted to answer him, though. The truth would lead to questions, and the true intent of the Galra would be revealed to Ken.

She couldn't afford to get kicked out yet.

Eventually, Ken turned away again. Krolia could hear him mumbling to himself curiously. She thought for a bit, then decided it couldn't hurt to tell Ken a little, at least. She wanted him to trust her, and if she could carefully direct the questions, he would be none the wiser about the Galra.

"It was called Diabazzal," Krolia said, watching as Ken's motions stopped. "According to history, an experiment between the Galra and a race known as the Alteans went awry. A terrible beast almost destroyed Diabazzal and caused the death of the Galra leader and an Altean scientist. Rather than search for a better solution, the Altean leader ordered the destruction of Diabazzal."

That is what every young Galra learned. As a Blade, Krolia had access to knowledge that hinted more to the story, but she kept it to herself.

"Your home planet was destroyed? Just like that? How?" Ken asked.

"Yes. The Altean king controlled a powerful weapon that had immense power. It was destroyed soon after," Krolia said.

Ken thought about that. "What happened after that?"

"The powers that unleashed the beast, also brought the Galra emperor back to life. When he learned that his planet had been destroyed, he declared war on the Alteans. They were wiped out, and the Galra have wandered the universe ever since."

Ken turned around again, muttering, "And I thought Earth was messed up."

The conversation trailed off then. Ken finished cooking and the pair ate in what Krolia learned to be the living room.

Which was odd. If he slept upstairs and cooked in the galley, why was the room of chairs and odds-and-ends called the "living" room?

"Food settle well?" Ken asked when they finished eating.

Krolia nodded. "It was very good."

Ken smiled and took the dishes to the galley. He came back a moment later and studied Krolia.

"What?" Krolia asked, becoming defensive.

Krolia's reaction seemed to amuse Ken. With a grin, he said, "Nothing. I'm goin' to get your supplies. Can you stay off that leg while I'm gone?"

Krolia would have preferred to move around, but she was rather liking her leg not hurting so badly since she had been sitting. She reluctantly nodded.

"I won't be long."

Ken looked around, then picked up a controller from the table. He pointed it at the bulky black object and pressed a button.

A screen on the front of the object lit up. Krolia leaned forward in interest, but the screen was flat and a bit blurry. The screen showed three humans seated around a table with papers in front of them. They were talking about… traffic?

Ken grunted. "News. Never have anything good to say. Do the Galra have TV, Krolia?"

"We have holo-screens," Krolia said, stopping herself in time from asking if the humans on the screen could hear them.

Ken hummed and pressed another button. An uunrealistic image of something that looked like a cat -did cats normally walk on their hind legs- creeping up on a much smaller, brown animal.

"Didn't know they still showed that old cartoon," Ken said with a chuckle. "Sorry, old TV, old channels."

Krolia was intrigued by the cartoon, especially when the smaller animal pulled a stick out of nowhere, but Ken pressed another button.

The image of more realistic animals showed up on the screen. It focused on a group of lions -Earth had lions, too, Krolia supposed- on a flat, grassy area.

"Animal channel," Ken said in satisfaction. "No better way to learn about Earth. Stay put, okay? I'll be back soon."

Krolia nodded absently, too involved in studying the Earth lions. She had seen a few Karnian lions before, but the Earth variation was missing the longer fangs and slight horns behind the ears. She barely noticed when Ken left.

The narrator of the channel talked about the lions' habits, then moved on to antelope -a bit of a disappointment to Krolia. She soon became enthralled by the innocent animals, and was relieved when they repeatedly escaped the lions.

When the channel moved on to hyenas, Krolia chuckled softly. With the big ears, fluffy scruff, and harsh demeanor, they rather reminded her of some Galra generals…

Krolia opened her eyes with a start. She blinked and checked the screen, and saw a large, gray animal at a watering hole with the lions. It had only been a few vargas she had woken that morning, but she was tired and must have drifted off.

Krolia sat back up from her slumped position and tried to focus again, but still found herself missing large chunks of the channel.

Finally, Krolia gave up trying. She leaned her head back and let herself sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: The Galra/hyena comparison isn't mine. I read it somewhere.**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Guest: Yeah, he has to draw the line somewhere. I almost had Krolia sneaking out to get her gun later, then Ken yelling at her from a safe distance that she had better not be aiming her gun at him when he looked into the ship. Having to scrap that idea is why this chapter took so long.**

 **Random Fan: Thanks for the effort, but I already have a villain. It is just the motivation for him to be evil that I lack. Also, that bug that you refer to? I don't think it is a bug. I think it is just a measure put in place, so that guest reviews don't pop up for three days. The writer can view them, but they won't be shown on the site forbitbr a bit.**


	9. Nature Channel

**A/N: Today's title comes from lack of creativity and frustration at another pointless chapter. Things will start moving again in the next chapter.**

* * *

Shuffling woke Krolia.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat quickly upright, giving a little hiss when her ribs were jolted. She scanned the room, memories coming back.

Ken's smile from across the room and the comforting presence of her knife between her shoulderblades helped Krolia calm down. She leaned back, wondering how long she had been sleeping.

"Do you always wake up as if you are under attack?" Ken asked with a grin.

Yes, she did actually. It had saved her life many times, too. But she didn't think that was what Ken would want to hear, so she remained silent.

Ken moved a familiar metal box closer to Krolia and sat on the couch beside her. "This was all I could get. The rest of the ship was crushed."

Krolia nodded regretfully, remembering how she had pulled up the ship's nose to allow the back of the ship to take most of the impact.

She took the dented box from Ken and wretched the top open. Inside was her survival pack. It held a movement's worth of rations, a spare set of clothes, some medical patches, and more ammo for her energy pistol. There was an emergency beacon in the box as well, but Krolia didn't wish to attract the attention of Galra outside the Blade.

"Sorry it isn't much," Ken apologized.

"It isn't your fault." Krolia looked at Ken, then noticed something odd. "Are you sick?"

"No, why?"

Krolia sighed inwardly. All the new Earth things were starting to get old.

Her latest question was due to seeing sweat on Ken's face. She had seen Galra sweat before, but only when they were sick. Then again, she did recall some of the Blade mention how much they sweat when they worked on a planet.

"Never mind," Krolia said.

Ken raised his eyebrows. "No, I'm curious now."

"It was nothing."

"Oh, come on."

Krolia narrowed her eyes. "Are all humans this persistent?"

"No, it's one of my charms."

Krolia huffed, but answered to get him to stop. "You are sweating."

"Humans sweat when it is hot outside."

"So do Galra," Krolia said drily.

"Right. You aren't used to being on a planet. How much heat can you handle?"

"Enough."

Ken chuckled and shook his head. "Either way, let me know if you start to get too hot."

Krolia nodded. The house was already warmer than she was used to and it made her feel drowsy, but it wasn't unbearable for her.

Ken watched her when she nodded. After a moment, he grunted and leaned forward. He raised a hand and put it to Krolia's forehead before she could decide whether or not to move away.

"It doesn't feel like you have a fever. Not that I'm an expert in alien temperatures," Ken murmured. "How do you feel?"

Krolia was about to say she felt fine, but Ken leaned back and gave her a look that she couldn't quite read. She looked away and answered honestly.

"I have been better. But my legs and ribs do not hurt so much."

"So you _do_ have ribs!"

Ken's statement made Krolia turn back to him in amusement. He was grinning so proudly, Krolia couldn't help but smile a bit at him.

"If you are feeling up to it, there is a bathroom right in the other room. You can get cleaned up if you like."

Krolia was suddenly aware of how dirty she felt. A thin film of sand coated her arms and legs. Her injured leg still had dried blood on it. She moved a hand to her hair, and realized it was greasy and had junk tangled in it.

"That would feel great," Krolia said honestly.

Krolia took her pack and allowed Ken to help her stand. He led her down a hall to the bathroom and left her alone.

Krolia was relieved to find the Earth bathroom similar to the bathrooms on the cruiser. Taking a washrag that Ken had pointed out to her, Krolia set about cleaning off her face and limbs.

She hesitated when she reached the stitches with her rag. She uncertainly wiped the stitches, hissing through her teeth. She put a patch over them, then quickly moved on.

In short order, Krolia had herself cleaned off and changed her clothes. She put her hair under the faucet and let the warm water run through it until she deemed it to be clean.

Krolia looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She was pale and there were shadows under her eyes. Two quintants, and Earth was already getting to her.

After a moment, Krolia shook her head and splashed water on her face.

* * *

When Krolia had finished changing, she went back to the living room. Ken was there, watching the nature channel that hadn't been turned off. He turned his head back when he heard Krolia.

Krolia expected him to ask how she felt again, and was glad when he didn't. While she felt cleaner, the movement had made her chest and leg hurt all over again. Ken must have seen something on her face, though, because he stood to help her.

"I can walk," Krolia said, though she lacked the venom she intended.

"Barely."

Krolia huffed and let Ken help her sit down. Aware of Ken's watchful eyes, Krolia focused on the TV. The channel had changed biomes to a wet forest.

"I won't be here tomorrow," Ken said after a few doboshes.

Krolia looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"To work. I've already been gone for two days. Any longer, and Lucas will feel inclined to check up on me."

"Who is Lucas? You have mentioned him twice now."

"He's a good buddy of mine. Has been for the last seven years. Saved my life more than a few times," Ken said, one hand coming up to rub his scarred eyebrow.

"What is your work?" Krolia asked.

"I am a firefighter at a space exploration base called the Garrison."

Krolia kept her features under control, not wanting her ignorance to be a source of amusement to Ken yet again.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Krolia thought for a second. "Fight fires?"

"Ah. Well, if buildings or ships catch fire, firefighters put out the fire. If anyone is inside, we get them out and make sure the building is secure before anyone else goes inside."

"That sounds dangerous," Krolia said, feeling a bit of admiration for Ken.

"It can be." Ken's gaze got distant and sad for a tick, then he grinned at Krolia. "No more dangerous than takin' in strangers I find crashed in my backyard."

Krolia glanced at his injured arm. "I am sorry about that."

Ken chuckled. "I'm just teasin' you. No hard feelin's."

Krolia studied Ken as he turned back to the TV. Could he really forgive her so easily and quickly? She had lashed out at him twice and continually insisted that she had to leave. Yet, he still continued to care for her and give her a safe place to stay.

Where all humans so welcoming and naive? Or was there something more that was keeping Ken from allowing her to go? How dangerous was Earth for a lone Galran?

Krolia had no answers and no desire to ask Ken for them. Instead, she sat silently with Ken, watching the TV and learning of animals she had never imagined.

* * *

"I hope I don't bore you too much."

Krolia started at Ken's statement. She blinked her bleary eyes and turned to him. "What?"

"Have you heard a word I've said for the last hour?" Ken asked in return.

Krolia blinked at him. He had been talking? It must have blended in with the TV to her ears, and she realized that she couldn't recall what animal was being discussed just then.

"No," Krolia said, then mentally kicked herself for being so blunt.

"Ah, well, it is gettin' late," Ken said, glancing at a window.

Krolia followed his gaze and saw that it was getting dark outside. She remembered that Ken had prepared two meals since breakfast, but everything else had been a blur of drifting off and voices from the TV.

"Yes… it is," Krolia said, bracing herself to stand.

"Woah, hold up."

Krolia froze when Ken raised his hand toward her. He stood and told her to stay -he did that a lot- before leaving the room. He came back soon after with a blanket.

"I've busted a few ribs in my time, and I know that sitting up is more comfortable than laying down while they heal," Ken said, handing the blanket to Krolia.

"My ribs are fine to lay down," Krolia said, setting the blanket aside.

Ken hummed and sat back down. "If you insist. Let's just finish this program."

Krolia shrugged at the request and relaxed back into the couch. She yawned, not understanding Ken fascination with the herd of horses featured on the TV. She closed her eyes, having seen the herd earlier that day.

Something settled lightly on top of Krolia. She dragged her eyes open to see the TV off and the lights of the room dimmed. Ken was walking softly away. There was a blanket covering her.

A part of Krolia wanted to object and go to a bed, but a larger part of her insisted on not moving. Nothing was hurting with her laying so still.

It wasn't much of a battle. Krolia closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: In another story, Lance asks Krolia if Galra sleep a lot to heal. Despite her objection, I think its an official headcannon of mine.**

 **Guest responses!**

 **Random Fan: No problem-o. Thanks for trying, I think I have something similar to your idea that will work. Krolia is _such_ an animal person.**


	10. Making Excuses

**A/N: If you have questions about the time frame and/or reasoning of this story, you might find the answer in the guest reviews at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, since this is about twenty years in the past, I have a different admiral who is also a male. He may or may not be named in this story.**

 **Ready to meet some OC's? :D**

* * *

"I probably won't be back until late evening. Make sure to stay still as much as you can, and just rest for cryin' out loud. There's fruit and water on the counter; I'll figure out something better for supper when I get back. If you do get the urge to wander, just stick close to the house. Don't open the gate for the cows. And the door beside the bathroom is off limits." Ken thought for a moment. "Any questions?"

"You do realize that I am an adult, right?"

"With the common sense of a five year old. Who starts to wander around outside at midnight?"

"Galra who have already spent too much time asleep."

Ken sighed and gave up. The words sounded like they should have been sarcastic, but Krolia spoke with a complete lack of emotion that made it hard to tell.

He leaned over to secure the bags hanging from either side of his firebike, making sure the latches were tightly shut. He had hidden Krolia's gun inside the previous day and, while he knew no one would be nosy about his bag, he didn't want anyone to see it.

"Just stay put," Ken said, straightening and putting his hands up to the handles of his firebike. "I'll help you with whatever your mission is tonight."

Krolia blinked. "You will help?"

"The desert's too big for you to just start looking," Ken said. "You'd die of heatstroke by day's end."

Frustration flashed in Krolia's eyes, but she didn't try to protest or move from her spot on the porch rocking chair.

Satisfied that Krolia would listen for at least then, Ken started up the firebike and sped away.

* * *

"Hey, Ken! I didn't think you'd make it today!"

The words were accompanied by a hand clamping down on Ken's left shoulder. Chuckling, Ken shrugged the hand away and turned from his firebike to see two of his fellow firefighters, Mark Hawkins and Liberty Stone.

Mark, the one who had spoken, was a tall African American man with shoulders broad enough to be a grizzly. He was a head taller than every person on the base and had such an amiable personality that some called him the Garrison teddy bear. His dark eyes always shone like he was on the verge of telling a joke.

Libby was as small as Mark was tall, barely over Ken's elbow, but a more fiery person Ken had yet to meet. Her short brown hair was in a constant state of disarray and her hazel eyes held a challenge to everyone who looked at her. Sunburns reddened her pale, freckled face most of the time, and burn scars marked her left arm.

"What are you doing here?" Libby asked Ken. "Sam told us you'd been hurt."

Ken cleared his throat. "He… he did, huh? How much did he tell you?"

Mark shrugged. "Some critter in your house got to you."

"Yeah. It was some critter," Ken said with a grin.

"What kind was it?" asked Mark, who was a self-proclaimed animal lover. "It wasn't hurt, was it?"

"Can't really say what it was. And, no, it wasn't hurt. Just scared," Ken said, walking away to end the conversation.

"Better tell Lucas!" Mark called after Ken. "He's up in the Loft!"

Ken waved to show that he had heard, but didn't turn around. He suddenly felt guilty about the big secret he was keeping from the team, who he saw as family.

Maybe he could tell just them? If he told them to keep it a secret, he knew they would. Well, try, in some of their cases.

Mark never could keep a secret.

Ken shook his head and walked faster.

* * *

The Loft was the third and top story of the fire station. The whole floor had a thick Plexiglass walls and ceiling, providing an uninterrupted view of the outside. The building itself was situated right in the middle of the main Garrison runway in the center of the base, so the firefighters could quickly reach any place of fire.

Just as Mark had said, Lucas was standing at one of the walls. He leaned against the railing that discouraged the cadets who occasionally wandered up to the Loft from pressing against the Plexiglass. When Ken stepped up behind him, Lucas turned.

Lucas was the oldest of the team, though he was only in his forties. His buzz-cut brown hair had a patch missing on the left side, the skin scarred by fire. Standing just slightly taller than Ken, the older man was well-muscled and tan from years of hard work. His brown eyes were friendly and bright, and always warmed when his team was in sight.

"Hey, Ken," Lucas said in a voice raspy from fires that he lacked equipment. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Ken responded, turning and leaning back against the railing. "How was it here the last couple days?"

"Nothing bigger than a fire in the science lab," Lucas said, chuckling.

"What is that: six times this month already? Those cadets are tryin' for a record," Ken said.

"That they are."

The pair fell into a companionable silence and watched the flight crews scurry around the runway.

"How is the arm, really?" Lucas finally asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ken said, trying to not sound jumpy.

Lucas gave him a fond smile. "You've been shielding it for the last five minutes."

Ken sheepishly lowered his hand. He admitted, "It was a deep cut."

Lucas hummed, then said, "You're off duty for the next two weeks."

"But I-"

"No arguments," Lucas said in a dismissive tone. "Professor Holt said you needed stitches, and we all know how your stitches look. Don't make me change it to three weeks."

Ken grumbled good-naturedly, just relieved that Lucas wasn't insisting on seeing the wound. The stitch job was better than some of the doctors on the base, and he didn't need any questions as to who had done the stitches.

"Don't think you can get rid of me, though," Ken said.

Lucas chuckled. "As if you would stay away. Maybe you should just stay here, so I know you'll take it easy."

Ken fought to hide a surprisingly strong surge of fear. Keeping his tone light, he said, "Now who would take care of the cows then, hm?"

"Bring them here."

"The cats would get lonely, and good luck catching them. Besides, I think Mitch is allergic."

"Then we'll keep them in Mitch's room."

"I can see it now." Ken straightened and said in a mocking serious voice, "How did you get fired from your last job?" Switching back to his normal voice, Ken "responded" to himself, "I put my cats in a superior's dorm."

"You would hardly get fired for an innocent mistake," Lucas said, chuckling.

"I'd rather not take the risk," Ken said with a grin. "Besides, it wouldn't be so innocent, since I know."

"I'm your only witness, and I'm not saying anything," Lucas assured him.

Ken laughed. He was secretly relieved when Libby came up to collect them soon after for some drills. He saw Lucas as a father, but he didn't think he could tell even him about Krolia.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in comforting monotony. The team ran drills, checked equipment, answered the endless questions of cadets they encountered, and put out yet another fire in the science lab.

Ken didn't have to feign exhaustion by the end of the day. With his one arm out of commission, he had to work doubly hard on the drills. He wearily waved farewell to the team -who, all but Libby, spent the nights on base- and headed through the base's halls back to the station.

On his way out, Ken found himself face-to-face with Sam.

"Oh, hey, Sam," Ken said, trying to slide by without being too obvious.

Sam stepped in front of Ken. "Good evening. How have you been?"

"Aside from the arm, all good." Seeing that Sam wasn't going to let him pass, Ken stuck his hand in his pocket. "Did you need somethin'?"

Sam glanced around at the empty halls, confirming Ken's suspicion of the reason he had been stopped. When Sam did speak, it was in a needlessly low tone.

"How is it going with the pilot?"

"Krolia? As well as can be expected, I suppose," Ken said. "She is still adjustin'."

"Have you thought about bringing her to the Garrison?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and the answer is still no. She's jumpy enough as it is."

"Have you asked her if there are others like her?"

"It sounds like she was alone, a runaway, even."

"Runaway?"

"Krolia made it sound as if she is a fugitive. She also told me that it isn't likely that anyone will be following her."

"She told you? You mean she speaks English?"

"She calls it the 'Universal Language.'" Ken shrugged. "It has made everythin' simpler."

Sam took a moment to think about that, then asked, "What is she going to do now?"

"She said that she has some mission to fulfill here. Once she is healed up, I'm goin' to help her take care of it. After that… I don't know."

"I still say you should bring her to the Garrison. Whatever she says, and especially if she is some sort of fugitive, we have to be on guard for others like her."

Ken was shaking his head before Sam was even done. "I know you mean well, but how can we know how the Admiral would react? He's a kind man, but we both know that he will protect Earth before an alien."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't. Maybe I'm wrong." Ken shook his head. "But I can't risk Krolia like that."

Sam started at the wall for a minute, then suggested, "What if I could ask some of the officers in a casual way? I'll see how they react to the possibility of aliens. If the response is positive, will you bring Krolia here?"

"We'll have to see," Ken said. "Speaking of, I should get back to Krolia. I'm not entirely certain she stuck around since I left."

"Oh, yes, of course," Sam said, stepping aside. As Ken moved past him, Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Also, Lucas wanted me to make sure you knew to not come in tomorrow. You're under orders to take it easy."

Ken chuckled. "Funny. I've been tryin' to convince Krolia to do the same."

"It's sound advice for the both of you."

Ken grunted, knowing that him resting was about as likely as Krolia. Sam must have thought the same, from the way he was smiling as Ken left.

* * *

"Maybe I should…"

Ken's murmur was lost to the wind and the roaring engine of the firebike. He sighed to himself as he mulled over what Sam kept trying to convince him of.

Maybe it was better for Krolia at the Garrison. There were more resources there that could help her with her mission. There were people who could help her more than Ken could. With some of their newest ships, he dared to think she could go back to wherever she was headed when she crashed. If nothing else, she could get some real medical attention there!

But, at the same time, there was Ken's worry over how people would respond to Krolia. There was a high chance of her being a prisoner for at least a short period of time. From what he had seen of her, this would only make Krolia violent, which would not help her case.

And once Krolia was at the Garrison, Ken had no authority to help her.

Ken shook his head. There was no point in supposing one way or the other yet. He'd let Sam do his questioning, and they'd decide what to do from there.

Whatever they did, Ken knew they would wait until Krolia was healed. In her current state, Krolia was practically defenseless. And that put her on edge more than anything.

" _Plus…"_ Ken thought to himself as he pulled up to his house to find Krolia distressed because Coon had fallen asleep in her lap several "vargas ago and was making a rumbling sound" that she thought indicated illness, " _I enjoy her company."_

* * *

 **A/N: I picture Lucas like Gibbs from NCIS. Ken and Lucas' friendship is comparable to Gibbs and Abby, and he is more mischievous around Ken. Libby is Ziva, and who wants to see Lucas "Dinozzo" Mark?**

 **Guest review responses! (Which also has some of the answers to the questions that are starting to rise)**

 **Dragunz: Okay, now I want to do that! XD I've included Sam because he has certain... qualifications. (AKA: I love the idea that he has enough doctrates, etc to marry someone.) He likely won't be the only one, be warned. I have not decided how many people to include; I can't have too many, because Sam didn't have anyone backing him when he finally reveals the truth in season seven. And, to be fair, Matt was the one getting all excited over meeting aliens. XD I'm running on the theory that he wants to find evidence to find Krolia. His "life's work" is to reunite Keith with his mom. Right now, the Garrison not knowing will likely be a continuing thing. Like I said above, there was no apparent knowledge of aliens to people at the Garrison, so it's a tricky subject to address. Basically, enough people trust Ken to trust him saying that there is nothing odd going on. As for how long this will go, I plan to go to the scene where Ken and Krolia find the Blue Lion. Within the next few chapters, there will be larger time gaps that will lead to that point.**

 **Stargazer8246: I'm glad you are enjoying it! As for how far I am writing, see above. After that, I will likely start another story that is primarily one-shots of various things that Krolia and Ken do during Krolia's time on Earth and include some tiny Keith.**


	11. Hopeless with Heat

**A/N: You'll have to let me know if I'm going to slow or fast. On the one hand, I love having Krolia and Ken confuse each other with their differing personalities and habits. On the other, people might be wanting to see some action.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Ken was doing the thing again.

Krolia pushed Ken's hand away from her forehead for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "I don't have a fever."

Ken frowned and replaced his hand. "You're hot. Are Galra always this hot?"

They weren't actually. Galra tended toward lower body temperatures, but Krolia suspected that her being warmer had something to do with her body adapting to the dry, desert heat. She said so to Ken, who didn't look comforted.

"You weren't this hot yesterday," Ken mused, lowering his hand. "Although, that might be because you were in the shade all day."

Ken's tone was slightly accusatory, as Krolia had insisted on a tour of Ken's property the following day. While she had adjusted to the crutch and walking on sand, Krolia now found that the unrelenting sunlight was draining her energy.

Krolia shrugged without responding. It was unbroken desert all around them, so she would have to get used to the sun so that she could finish her mission.

Speaking of…

"I need to start searching," Krolia said.

"Not until you can walk without the crutch," Ken replied, leaning against the corral fence.

Krolia blinked at him. Was that all? She leaned the crutch against the fence and stood tall.

"I'm ready."

Ken gave a sputtered laugh. "That's not what I meant."

"You humans are so confusing," Krolia grumbled.

"With an injury like yours, you can't do anything like search the desert for at least two weeks, if not a month."

Krolia frowned. "How long is a 'week' and 'month?'"

"Oh, right. Um… each time time between the sun rising each morning is roughly one day."

"Ah, a quintant."

"Right. I guess. Well, seven days is a week."

"One movement."

"And four weeks is one month."

Krolia blinked at him, mind reeling. Ken misunderstood her shock as confusion, and started to explain again.

"If seven of your quintants-"

"One pheob!" Krolia exclaimed. "I can't wait one pheob! I need to do this now!"

Ken leaned away, eyes widening. Krolia took a breath to compose herself after her outburst, and tried to speak more calmly.

"My mission has long been overdue. I need to make sure it is still secure."

"That what is? And where? Do you even know what you are looking for?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Krolia said, offended.

"Okay, then which way is it?"

Krolia stared at him.

"You don't know?" Ken asked.

"The scanner was broken in the crash," Krolia admitted.

"See? We can't just go wandering around the desert. How long has this thing not been checked on? What are you even looking for?"

"Deca-pheobs," Krolia murmured, not wanting to answer the "what" part of the question.

Ken stared into space for a moment, then said, "If it has waited that long, a few more weeks won't hurt."

"It could," Krolia said.

"If you were alone and if it has gone this long undiscovered by humans, I think it will be fine. This desert is vast, and not many people venture into it. For good reason. If you aren't properly prepared, you could die within the first day." Ken pushed away, apparently wanting to end the conversation. "Besides, you can't think straight with a fever."

"I don't have a fever," Krolia said stubbornly.

"I beg to differ," Ken said.

Krolia blinked at him. He wasn't on his knees, and how was "differing" was the exact same thing that he had been doing for the whole conversation?

"I can at least help you cool down," Ken said. He walked away, likely expecting Krolia to follow.

She did. But only because she was curious.

"What did you mean?" Krolia asked.

"About what? Cooling down?" Ken asked as they walked up the porch.

"What does it mean to 'differ,' and you weren't begging, unless humans have a different way to do so."

Ken chuckled, holding the door open for Krolia. "It's just a fancy way of saying that I have a different opinion."

"Then why do you say that you are begging?"

"I don't know, it's an old term."

Krolia shook her head and headed inside. Ken motioned for her to go to the living room, then went through the door he had said was off limits to her.

Krolia wondered what was down there as she sat on the couch. From behind the door, he had brought Krolia a pair of "socks." She found the thin, soft footcovers odd in that they provided little protection, but they were better than being barefoot in the house. And, maybe, she did enjoy the feeling of the socks just a little…

Ken returned after several doboshes with an armload of cloth. As he set them beside Krolia, he explained.

"I noticed that your clothing is quite thick. While that might work in space, where it is colder, they are too thick for the desert. Something in this pile should fit you."

"Who do these clothes belong to?" Krolia asked, eyeing the pile.

Ken shrugged. "Family. My family was always big on hand-me-downs, but everyone else has long since moved on. I was planning on clearing out the clothes soon, anyway, so you can keep anything that fits."

"Really? Thank you," Krolia said, startled. Galra were tight-fisted when it came to their belongs, and yet Ken was more than happy to share what he had.

"Well, it's not like I could wear them," Ken said with a chuckle.

Krolia took the clothes to the bathroom and tried them on. She found five shirts, two sleeveless shirts, two pairs of soft pants, and three pairs pants made of thick blue material.

Krolia changed into a light green shirt and a darker green pair of the soft pants. She ran her hand down the cloth, feeling cooler already.

She presented the pile of fitting clothes to Ken, who once again insisted she keep them. He took the other clothes back to the restricted room. When he returned, he once again put his hand to her forehead.

"Is this a human ritual?"

"Yes, it is. Hold still." Ken leaned back. "You don't feel as hot as before. Let me check your leg."

"No," Krolia said quickly, crossing her arms. "It is fine."

"You say that every time," Ken said.

"It is fine," Krolia repeated.

Ken shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do."

Ken went to the kitchen soon after to get some water. While he was gone, Krolia silently pulled up her pantleg and moved the medical patch to see the wound underneath.

Okay, so the skin was darker than normal and red-tinted. And, yes, the skin around the wound was hot to the touch. And just a little swollen.

It was _fine._

* * *

 **A/N: Keith is so Krolia's son.**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: I loved Sam in season 7 (and basically everyone introduced) and couldn't help making him a part of this. I'm glad you like the OC's. Those are a little harder for me to write at times, so it's good that they turned out realistic. No spoilers, but she won't be the one freaking out next time.**


	12. Hopeless with Tech

**A/N: I feel like I am skipping over so much. XD**

* * *

Ken and Krolia were sitting quietly in the living room. Ken was flipping through the newspaper he had picked up the previous day, while Krolia tinkered with her busted scanner.

A growl made Ken look up. He grinned and slowly lowered the newspaper.

Krolia was hunched up so her nose was inches from the scanner. She had tiny tools -some from her ship and others from Ken's tool box- scattered across the table. Her eyes were so narrow that they were almost shut as she poked and prodded the scanner with a pair of pliers. A low growl was coming from her throat.

"Are you okay over there?" Ken asked.

Krolia started and dropped the pliers. "Yes, why do you ask?" she snarled.

"You sound really," Ken coughed to hide a laugh, "Frustrated right now."

"I am! At this quiznaking piece of junk!" Krolia said, shoving the scanner away from her.

Ken snorted, earning a glare from Krolia. "Sorry, I've just never seen anyone get so mad at something so small."

"And I suppose you would know how to fix this?" Krolia said with a surprising amount of sarcasm. "And stop that quiznaking grinning!"

"What does that even mean?" Ken asked, chuckling.

"What?" Krolia snarled back.

"Quiznak. You keep saying it."

"It's nothing, just an expression of frustration."

"Good. There's been no strong language in this house for five generations, and I'd rather it didn't start now," Ken said.

Krolia stared uncomprehendingly at Ken, then indicated toward the scanner. "Can you fix it or not?"

"Doubt I could. Technology has never been my strong suit, never mind alien tech."

"Then quit your incessant laughter," Krolia muttered, dragging the scanner closer again.

Ken set the newspaper aside and moved to sit beside Krolia. He leaned forward to watch Krolia's attempts at getting the scanner functioning again.

"What is that?" Ken asked, pointing toward a small, glowing shard.

Krolia slapped his hand away. "The power crystal."

"I see." Ken studied the scanner for a moment, then pointed toward a bundle of wires. "Shouldn't those be connected to the power source?"

"Of course should be," Krolia snapped.

Ken retracted his hand and raised an eyebrow at Krolia. The Galran glared at him for a moment, then turned her gaze back to the scanner. After a moment of silence, she reached in and connected the wires to the bracket around the crystal.

"Don't say a word," Krolia huffed.

Ken chuckled. When Krolia whipped her head around to glare at him, he raised his hands defensively. "Didn't say a word!"

Krolia angled herself away from Ken, grumbling under her breath. As he watched her work, something occurred to Ken.

"How will you go back?"

Krolia stiffened. "To where?"

"Wherever you call home."

"Never had a place to call home."

"Well, where do you go back to at the end of the day, then?"

"Most commonly, nowhere. My ship is the closest I have to home."

Ken stared at Krolia's back. "Are you really a fugitive?"

Krolia shrugged. "Depends on whether or not my superiors find out what is here."

"That doesn't make any sense. Are you or are you not a fugitive? You sure acted worried that I would turn you over to somebody."

Krolia's shoulders hunched. "If Galra find me here, I'm a fugitive. If they don't before I leave, then I am not."

"And how do you intend to leave?" Ken asked. "If you can't even fix a scanner, how are you going to repair your mess of a ship?"

"I'll figure it out."

"On your own? You'll need help."

"From who? You?" Krolia asked with a snort.

"No way. But I do have friends," Ken started, before Krolia interrupted.

"I thought it was too dangerous for anyone else to know about me."

"We can trust Sam," Ken protested. "Besides… he kind of already knows."

Krolia sat up. "What?! How?"

"I fell into your ship when he was standing in front of me."

Krolia blinked at Ken, who could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. For all his talk about keeping Krolia a secret, Ken had let it slip in one day. He cleared his throat and moved on.

"Sam is a tech genius. If there is anyone at the Garrison who could fix the scanner and ship, it would be him."

Krolia slid the scanner to the side and swiped her hands together like she was dusting them off. "He is welcome to it. I do not think it could get any worse."

"Sam has always liked to tinker," Ken mused. "Messing with alien tech might just make his day. Are you sure it is okay for me to show it to him?"

"If you trust him, I trust him."

"I didn't realize you trusted me," Ken teased.

"I trust that you know what will happen if you betray that trust," Krolia said.

Ken stared at Krolia. "Is that some sort of dark Galra humor?"

"Maybe," Krolia said, too casually.

Ken snorted and stood. "I'm going to get some dinner."

* * *

The next day, Ken packed the busted scanner in his bags beside Krolia's gun. He waved good-bye to Krolia, who had once again gotten "stuck" on the porch with Coon on her lap.

Ken was more cheerful than usual that day. Two days before, he had been completely against anyone else finding out about Krolia. But, Krolia seemed to okay with others knowing about her as long as Ken trusted them and Ken trusted plenty of people at the Garrison who could help her with her ship and health.

The more he thought about it as he drove, the more he liked the idea of getting some help. He'd have to wait for Sam to let him know what he had learned -the man had been oddly quick the previous morning when Ken had checked in- but thought that Sam would be glad that he had come around.

It took minutes after Ken arrived for Mark to notice and comment on Ken's mood, of course.

"Enjoy your day off?" Mark asked from his spot holding up the hood of the large Garrison firetruck. "Don't get too used to them, okay?"

"Of course not," Ken said. "What would you three do without me?"

"Mark would get bored," said Libby, who was up to her elbows in the firetruck engine. "You're the only person who actually thinks he's funny."

Mark frowned at her. "You laughed at my joke earlier."

"I was humoring you," Libby mumbled, fiddling with a hose.

"You're breaking my heart," Mark said with false solemnity. He put one hand over his heart, letting the hood shift down a few inches.

"If you let that hood drop, your heart won't be the only thing that's broken," Libby muttered darkly.

Mark quickly replaced his hand, steadying the hood. Ken chuckled at the pair's antics as he left in search of Sam.

Unfortunately, Sam was already in class, so Ken had to hold off his request.

The day dragged by with Ken watching the clock and waving off Mark's teasing remarks. Lucas kept giving him a grin like he knew something Ken didn't, but insisted that Ken knew what he was grinning about whenever he asked.

By the end of the day, Ken gave up on trying to get the pair to quit. He snuck out as soon as he could excuse himself and raced toward Sam's office.

Halfway to his destination, Ken crashed right into the very man he was looking for. Both of them stumbled backward, but managed to stay upright.

"Woah, sorry, Sam," Ken said.

Sam fumbled with the books in his arms, unusually clumsy, as he mumbled, "It's fine. I didn't hear you. What is the rush?"

"I was looking for you. Remember our," Ken glanced behind himself and around the corner to make sure no one was around, then continued, "Mutual friend?"

Sam's eyes grew as big as saucers. He shifted the books to one arm and used his free hand to throw open the door of a nearby classroom. He then grabbed Ken by his shirt and dragged him with surprising strength into the empty room.

"Woah, hey!" Ken protested, straightening his shirt when Sam released him "What's the matter, Sam?"

Sam checked the hall once again and closed the door, then faced Ken. "You can't mention Krolia here."

Ken blinked. "Why?"

"You asked me to check how people would likely respond at the Garrison if an alien was brought here?"

"That bad?" Ken asked with a wince. "Would she be a prisoner?"

"Worse. And _we_ would be court-martialed for treason!" Sam hissed.

"Treason? What? And what about Krolia?"

Sam looked away, making Ken frown.

"What is it? Would they experiment on her? Tell me!"

"There was a regulation put in place, long ago, to protect Earth from hostile aliens. I doubt anyone remembers it, but if Krolia were to be found, someone would discover the regulation."

"But Krolia isn't hostile."

"The regulation says nothing as to whether or not the extraterrestrial is hostile or not. All would be treated the same."

"Well, what is it? Imprisonment or experimenting?" Ken asked.

Sam looked Ken in the eyes. "According to the regulations, all extraterrestrials are to be eliminated on sight."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully Sam didn't sound too concerned with himself when he mentioned the court-martial. I just wanted to put that there so I could say, "Sam Holt, due for a court-martial since twenty-three years ago." XD**

 **Since I am not sure if I will be able to work it into this story, if you want my theory on Krolia's family, check out my other story, _Fallen Father._**

 **Guest responses!  
**

 **Dragunz: Got a point there. Things will pick up pretty soon, though. It's still not too late for a grumpy patient. XD And, just as Ken comes around, now Sam's telling him that they _can't_ get any help.**

 **Guest: _Ve-ery_ slowly.**


	13. Krolia's Final Mission

**A/N: Hm, I guess I got nothing to say. (And everyone says "Halleluiah!" XD)**

 **Actually, there is a poll on my profile, which will affect later scenes of this story.**

* * *

Krolia knew something was up with Ken from the tick he returned. He barely spoke a word as he ushered Krolia back inside. He put the still broken scanner on the living room table, then paced through the rooms of the house. He was shaking his head and constantly paused to stare out a window.

"What happened?" Krolia finally asked.

Ken jumped. "Hm? Nothing."

"You're more restless than a yupper in a box," Krolia said, earning a confused look. "Something happened that made you nervous."

Ken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sam gave me some… bad news. Keeping you a secret just got more important."

Krolia cocked her head. "It was always important, was it not?"

"Yes. But now it's a matter of life and death, not possible captivity."

Krolia crossed her arms and waited while Ken paced in a quick circle. He was getting more agitated by the tick.

"If the wrong people see you, and look into what to with an alien…" Ken trailed off, then continued, "There's an old rule to kill aliens if they existed and came to Earth."

Krolia stood quickly. "I'd like to see them try!"

"There's way too many people for you to fight!" Ken yelled, startling Krolia. He made a motion with his hands in front of his body, like he was pushing something down, then continued more calmly, "This is a delicate situation. You have a mission to fulfill, and need to get back to space. Is there any way that this thing you're looking for could get you to space?"

Krolia thought about what she knew about the lion Sendak had found, then shook her head. "I doubt it."

Ken blew out a long sigh, then shook his head. "Well, we've gone this long. It's an old rule, too. Maybe we could get it changed."

"Can you do that?"

Ken thought. "Maybe. We'd need the admiral on our side. We could get enough people who wouldn't let anything happen to you. There's so many things we don't know."

"It's too much of a risk," Krolia summed up.

"Pretty much." Ken sat down. "I guess all we can do is take each day as it comes. Something will happen."

* * *

Despite Ken's concerns, the next day fell into the same routine. He didn't restrict her to the house like she had feared, but he would frequently scan the surrounding area.

Ken taught Krolia what he could about Earth on his "little homestead." She had learned about the cows, chickens, and cats of which he was so fond, and how to care for them.

The cat called Coon was especially attached to Krolia. Any time Krolia went outside, the cat was waiting. With a soft _br-row_ , Coon would tag along to whatever Krolia happened to be doing. While at first annoyed by the cat's useless presence, it was hard to not smile when Coon curled around her ankles and purred.

When she wasn't following Ken's instructions, Krolia went to her wrecked ship and tried to figure out some way to salvage at least the radio. If she couldn't get back to space alone and Earth was so dangerous for her, she had to contact someone who could pick her up.

The Blade had codes for emergencies. There was one in particular that had no risk of the wrong Galra discovering. It was old, but senior members like Kolivan would understand.

Unfortunately, none of Krolia's attempts at fixing the radio were working.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Krolia looked up from the scanner in her hands. "Yes. Why?"

"You've been pretty quiet tonight."

"I'm thinking."

"Fretting over the busted radio won't fix it."

Krolia rolled her eyes. It had been three quintants since Sam's finding of the regulation. Ken had been surprisingly calm after the initial panic, Krolia instead growing antsy as the days passed.

"Sam wanted to come and try the radio himself," Ken suggested. "If he came here, it would be much safer than me trying to sneak alien tech into the Garrison."

Krolia didn't respond. She knew for a fact that Ken kept her gun in the bags of his firebike. He didn't want to risk bringing a scanner onto the base, but apparently weapons were okay.

Krolia had given up on trying to understand humans.

An abrupt motion and sound in Krolia's face made her start and blink. She stared at Ken's fingers in front of her face, realizing after a few ticks that he had snapped them.

"Hello, Earth to Krolia," Ken said. "What do you think?"

Krolia blinked at him. "About what?"

"Sam coming here! What has you so distracted?"

Krolia bristled. "Nothing. If you trust that Sam can fix the radio, he can come."

Ken stared at her, then leaned forward and put his hand to her forehead. Krolia sighed; she had thought that Ken was done doing that.

"You're warm again," Ken said with a frown. He glanced down at her leg, which Krolia kept covered. "Has your leg been healing?"

"Yes."

"Do you let it breathe?"

"Galra cover their wounds to heal," Krolia said.

"Huh. Well, you know best about how you heal," Ken said.

"Yes," Krolia said testily.

Ken raised his hands with a grin. "Okay, dropping the subject. Anyway, I'm tired and you must be, too. I'm turning in."

"I will, too," Krolia said, having already learned a couple days before that "turning in" _didn't_ mean turning inside out or something equally gross.

Krolia dragged the crutch closer and hauled herself up. She was frustrated at the fact that she still needed a crutch when Ken was using his injured arm nearly as much as his other arm, but her attempts to go without the crutch earlier that day had ended with her on the ground.

When Krolia reached her room, she found herself out of breath. She frowned and closed the door behind her, then stumbled to the bed. She was panting when she sat on the bed, and lacked the energy to change into her night clothes. After dropping the crutch on the ground, Krolia laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Krolia's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly, panting for breath. Her eyes scanned the dark room, but there was nothing in sight. Rattling and howling from the window caught her attention, but she realized after a few ticks that it was just the wind.

Krolia shook her head at herself and laid back down. She had learned Earth times, and the glowing numbers on the digital clock told her it was too early in the morning for her to be awake yet. Still feeling exhausted, Krolia closed her eyes.

But she couldn't sleep. She was too hot.

Krolia grunted and turned over. At the act, a startled cry escaped her as pain shot up her leg. She sat bolt upright once again, grabbing at her leg.

"At least now I know what woke me up," Krolia hissed through clenched teeth.

Once the pain had faded a bit, Krolia started to carefully pull up her pantleg. It hadn't hurt that much since the first day, so she figured something had hit it in her sleep.

There wasn't anything in the bed, though. Once the pantleg was out of the way, Krolia squinted. Had it been that swollen earlier?

Krolia turned on the bedside light. She sucked in a breath.

The leg was definitely swollen. The medical patch had slipped to the side, revealing the harsh red swelling around the stitches. A thick orange-ish liquid was oozing out of the wound.

"No," Krolia whispered, looking away, then back. "No, not now!"

Krolia had seen a wound get that bad only twice before. Once, to another scout, and a second time to a Blade member. Both times, they had been taken to the medical ward.

Neither had made two days.

Krolia pressed her hand to her sweaty forehead. She was the only Galra with the vaguest idea of where another Voltron lion was hidden, she _had_ to make sure it was secure!

Krolia moved her hand and studied her leg, wondering if there was still time to complete her mission. The lion had been somewhat close to Ken's home and Krolia thought that her repairs to the scanner would be enough for very close range; if she headed in the direction that the ship's scanner had given her before the crash, there was a chance that she could come across the lion.

A very small chance, but that was all she had.

Her sad gaze became determined as she gingerly swung her feet out of bed. The wound was going to kill her, but she had one final mission to complete first.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this story isn't too hash-mash course of events.**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Random Fan: Love the cliffies! XD I haven't had a chance to write one like that recently.**

 **Dragunz: It's either that or some really paranoid people made a law that was forgotten. Krolia will probably give a history lesson at some point about the Galra's interactions with Earth. Well, he could talk? Distract the army while Ken sneaks Krolia off?**

 **Anonymous-E: Thank you! :D**


	14. Loose Critter

**A/N: Sandstorm out of nowhere! -ahem-**

* * *

Ken didn't worry at first when he found the spare room empty the next morning. Krolia sometimes was up and about first, so he figured she was just downstairs trying to figure out the appliances. When he didn't see her there, he looked outside.

A dust storm had risen at some point in the night, covering everything in a fine layer of sand. A stiff wind swirled some sand into Ken's face, making him cough and back inside. It was unlikely that Krolia had gone anywhere outside.

"Huh. Must've missed her in her room."

Ken shrugged and headed to start breakfast. They had been trying different Earth foods with Krolia, and everything had agreed with her to that point.

"Krolia!" Ken called up the stairs when the food was ready. "Breakfast!"

Krolia didn't respond. That was odd, as she always promptly acknowledged Ken when he spoke.

Ken frowned. He set the plates on the table and headed upstairs.

"Krolia?"

She wasn't in the room or the bathroom. The bed was perfectly made like she did every morning, and the clothes Ken had given her were folded and laid at the foot of the bed.

"Krolia!" Ken called, starting to get worried.

Ken was about to check the other rooms, when he noticed the crutch sitting propped up in a corner. He stared at it, then saw a piece of paper folded and set on top.

Ken took the paper and unfolded it. He stared blankly at the Galran runes, then bolted from the room. He ran to the front door and into the dusty air.

"Krolia!" Ken yelled. He cupped his hands and called again, "Krolia!"

When there was no response, Ken looked at the paper again. There was something wrong with it, but he couldn't determine what it was.

Ken felt something sticky on his fingers. He rubbed them together pensively, then raised the paper close to his face to study the light-colored smear on the corner of the page. He grimaced at an odd smell and held the paper further back.

That's when he realized.

The runes on the paper were messy, like Krolia's hands had been shaking when she wrote. But Krolia's hands had always been steady, except for when she had been stitching up her own leg. What could have upset her so much? And why did she leave?

Feeling as though the answer was right in front of him, Ken wandered back inside. He found himself back in Krolia's room, staring at the bed. There was something he was missing, he knew it.

Ken scanned the room again. If he hadn't known better, he never would have guessed that Krolia had been there in the first place. It was unnerving.

Ken shoved the clothes into the otherwise empty dresser and dropped the note on top of the desk. He then went to the bed and threw back the covers in a way that Krolia had never left them, but it made the room feel occupied. He started to turn away, then noticed something on the underside of the sheet.

It was a thin orange smear, like there had been on the paper. The sheet was damp, like Krolia had made a hasty attempt to clean up the stuff. Ken leaned down and sniffed, then nearly gagged. It stank even worse than what was on the paper, but was almost familiar.

Ken jerked the sheets off the bed and carried the armload to the basement, where he kept his washer and drier. He dumped in a generous portion of detergent, frowning absently as he tried to place the smell.

After a moment, the closest that he could come to, was when Lucas' head had been burned. Lucas hadn't treated the burn blisters right away and they had oozed pus and stank of…

Infection.

Ken stood up abruptly. Leaving in the middle of the night. The messy handwriting. It must have been the infection messing with Krolia's head! Then he remembered what Krolia had said before.

" _We either heal or die. If I am not strong enough to fulfill my mission, then I am not fit to survive."_

If that was true, Krolia must have thought that the infection was going to kill her. Maybe it was, Ken still had no idea on the Galra healing process. Either way, she was determined to finish her mission before she died.

If she died.

No, she wasn't going to die.

Ken shook his head and ran back to the outside. He scanned the horizon again, thinking that an injured alien with an infected leg couldn't get that far.

When he didn't see her yet again, Ken had to push back his panic. She would be moving slowly, and Ken could catch up quickly on his firebike. While the sand had covered her footprints, she often stared to the north, where Ken knew to be caves and underground lakes. Maybe whatever she was looking for, was hidden there.

A very small chance, finding Krolia to the north, but it was the only thing Ken had to go on.

Ken ran for the shed. Halfway there, he remembered Sam. He ground to a halt and spun back toward the house.

It was barely 0530 hours, early enough that Sam might not have arrived at the Garrison yet, but Ken didn't want Sam bringing an army to his house when he didn't make the daily call.

As Ken expected, Sam didn't answer the phone and he had to leave a message. He scrambled for an explanation vague enough in case someone else happened to hear.

"Hey, Sam? It's Ken. Listen, I can't make it in today for our meeting. I've got a critter loose. I'm goin' after her now, don't worry, I don't need any help. But could you tell Lucas if I don't make it in by the time you get this message? Thanks!"

Ken slammed down the receiver and bolted upstairs to his vest and replace his shorts with jeans. He rushed through his chores with the animals -there was no telling how long he would be. His bike bags always held desert survival gear, so he only had to grab a couple more canteens of water before he was ready to go.

Ken eased his firebike from the shed and took one last look around in case Krolia was somehow still on his property. Seeing no one, he lowered his goggles.

"I'm comin', Krolia," Ken muttered before racing off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: It doesn't really matter to Krolia whether or not she can inform anyone; her mission is to find the lion on Earth and make sure it is still secure. If she finds it safe, then her mission is complete and she doesn't have to do anything else. If not... she'll do whatever it takes to get it safe. Well, humans might not have healing pods, but with Sam on their side, something will be figured out.**


	15. Desert Search

**A/N: Everything happens rather fast in this chapter...**

* * *

Ken took a zig-zagging path to the north, eyes narrow and scanning for anything moving. He didn't think it should have been so hard to find a purple alien in the middle of so much tan and brown, but there was nothing.

Ken watched the ground as he sped across the desert. There wasn't so much as a single footprint left after the dust storm.

When the cliffs came into view an hour later, Ken stopped the firebike. He climbed off and turned in a full circle. Still nothing.

"Krolia!" Ken yelled. His voice echoed back. "Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten this far alone."

Ken looked left and frowned. Suppose he had missed her? She couldn't have been going in a straight line, especially if Ken was right about the infection. The desert was certainly vast enough for him to miss her. Plus, there was no way to know if she had even gone north!

Ken mounted the firebike and started it, intending to start back-tracking. He paused when he noticed a dark shape ahead.

Telling himself to not hope too much, Ken approached the object. It soon became clear that it was too small to be Krolia, but the coloring was wrong for a stone. As Ken pulled up beside the object, he realized that it was Krolia's pack!

Ken wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved. On the one hand, the pack told him that he was headed in the right direction. On the other, though, Ken didn't think that Krolia would leave her pack if she was in her right mind.

Infections were bad enough when there was immediate medical attention. But crossing a desert in that condition? Did Krolia even know what she was doing at that point?

Ken didn't waste any more time worrying. He put Krolia's pack on his own back, and raced off once again.

* * *

Ten minutes after finding the pack, Ken reached the cliffs. He stopped the firebike and stepped off. He didn't think Krolia could have been that far ahead of him at that point, and his bike couldn't navigate the rough ground there very well.

"Krolia!"

An echo of his call was the only voice Ken heard.

Ken left Krolia's pack with the bike, and grabbed one of his own. Inside was water, food, a first aid kit, compass, and thermal blanket.

He turned to scan the surrounding cliffside. There were too many caves in the cliffs to effectively search, so Ken picked the closest one and ran inside.

No Krolia.

Ken tossed his hands in the air in frustration, wondering why he had even bothered to hope that he could find her so easily. He was about to turn away, when something caught his eye.

Footprints! Out of the wind inside the cave, footprints had remained. Ken crouched, but he couldn't tell whether or not they were Krolia's. There was the much smaller footprints of an animal, leading Ken to wonder if it was just from a hiker and their dog.

Ken stood and hurried outside to the next cave. He found the same footprints there, and in the next three caves. In the fifth cave, Ken found an imprint like someone had fallen. There was a slick of the disgusting pus, confirming that he had been following Krolia's tracks.

Krolia had reached the cliffs. Now he just had to find her.

* * *

Ken stepped out of the latest cave and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Two hours. It had been _two hours_ since he first started his search. Most of the caves held Krolia's footprints, along with the occasional marks that showed she had fallen again. Sometimes he came across a few caves without any prints, and he found himself holding his breath until he finally found prints in another cave.

Ken wasn't sure how Krolia could have searched so many caves, if she did have an infection and fever like he feared.

"Krolia!" Ken shouted, listening to his voice echo back. Quieter, he murmured, "Where are you?"

"Mrr-ow!"

Ken jerked at the sudden meow at his feet. He looked quickly down to see none other than Coon staring up at him!

"Coon?" Ken scooped up the cat and held her in front of him. "Where did you come from?"

Coon yowled and squirmed until Ken put her down. She dashed off into the formations, then peered back at him. Ken waved her off and turned, only to have the cat run back in front of him and rub against his legs.

"Go on, get," Ken said, shoving Coon to the side with his foot.

Coon yowled insistently and darted off. Ken stared after her, and she came back into view a moment later.

"You want me to follow?" Ken rubbed his forehead. "Ken, you're talking to a cat. You're supposed to be looking for… wait."

Coon adored Krolia and followed her around at the house. What if she had gone with Krolia when she left?

There _had_ been pawprints in the caves.

"I'm coming!"

Once she saw Ken follow, Coon spun and trotted deeper into the formations. Eventually, the path grew rocky and steep, apparently ending at a small gorge.

"Krolia couldn't be down there," Ken informed Coon when the cat stopped where the path dropped off.

Coon meowed and jumped over the edge. Ken started, then noticed a series of ledges leading to the bottom of the gorge.

"She just had to pick the hardest path," Ken said with a sigh.

Ken picked his way down the ledges until he and Coon stood at the bottom. Coon meowed and darted off. She bounded over a stream using large rock in the water, then into a cave not far from the water.

Ken picked his way across the stream, then hurried the cave entrance. Inside, he could see Coon rubbing against Krolia, who was sitting against the wall.

"Krolia," Ken said, some of his worry turning to annoyance now that he had found the wayward Galra. "Whatever possessed you to do a fool thing like run off into the desert alone?"

Krolia didn't respond. Coon continued to rub and press against her ankles, but Krolia didn't respond to the cat, either.

Krolia had shown time and time again how much she wanted -needed- to search this area for something. She had made it that far alone. Ken didn't think she would stop to rest until she either found what she was looking for, or...

"Shoot!"

Ken rushed to Krolia's side and knelt. Her breathing, ragged as it was, was a cause of relief for Ken. She was still alive. Ken pulled off his pack and assessed Krolia as well as he could.

Her armor was off and shoved to the side. Her helmet was close and held water in it. Krolia had torn a sleeve from her shirt, and it appeared that she had tried to clean of the wound.

Her leg. Ken gagged when he saw it. It was swollen and red, and sandy pus fairly coated it.

"What were you thinking?" Ken demanded as he took out his first aid kit.

He glanced at the kit, then dropped it. He tore off one of his own sleeves and grabbed the helmet. He ran outside to fill the helmet with water, then back inside to use his sleeve and clean the wound.

When Ken was done and had the wound loosely covered, it looked better, but he knew that it wouldn't be enough to save Krolia by then. She needed real medicine to get rid of the infection, which was definitely easier said than done.

Ken quickly decided that he would have to get Krolia back to the house before he could worry too much about getting her medicine.

Ken moved the armor further into the cave, since he couldn't carry it back with Krolia, and put on his pack. He then carefully lifted Krolia in a fireman's hold, so he could climb while holding her. After a quick pause to make sure she was still breathing, Ken hurried out of the cave and navigated the ledges to the top. Once there, he wrapped Krolia in the thermal blanket to protect her and moved her into a more comfortable cradling.

It took much too long for Ken's liking to reach his firebike, but Krolia was at least the same. Ken climbed onto the firebike and and settled Krolia on his lap. After sparing a moment to let Coon jump up behind him, raced off across the desert.

* * *

By the time his house was in view, Ken had a rough plan. He would contact Sam and let him know the issue. Sam might have some suggestions, and he would probably take a blood sample that Colleen could test.

Sam had never mentioned it, but Ken was pretty sure that he had told his wife about Krolia the day he himself had learned. Ken didn't mind, and he wouldn't ask his friend to keep such a secret from his wife.

Colleen was quite knowledgeable in biochemistry, so Ken hoped that she could provide some idea of human medicines that would benefit Krolia.

If medicines were out of the subject… then Ken supposed he would just have to do what he could for Krolia to keep her comfortable. But he preferred to not think like that just then.

Ken pulled in front of the shed and slid to the ground. He hurried up to his dented back door.

The first time Krolia had seen the back door, she was sure that it was the result of weapons, but the truth was actually rather boring. The door didn't quite latch, so Ken could force it open by hitting it if his hands were full.

Since he didn't want to shift Krolia, Ken angled his body and slammed his shoulder into the door, which swung open. Ken started to run inside, then froze.

Sam, Lucas, Mark, and Libby were standing in his kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: With any luck, you'll get to see the fire crew's response on Wednesday! :D**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Anonymous-E: Yeah, it would make things slightly tricky if I killed Krolia. XD**


	16. Galra's Out of the Bag

**A/N: I zoned out earlier in the story and forgot that Matt has already been born at this point. I'm taking a stab at his age and saying six months.**

* * *

Like he had in Krolia's ship, Ken's mind went blank.

Lucas' face had been worried when he first turned. It turned to relief when he saw Ken, but then confusion when he saw Krolia. Libby's brows rose as her eyes flickered from Ken to Krolia and back. Mark looked as blank as Ken felt. For his part in the back of the group, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose upon seeing Krolia.

"Ken!" Lucas exclaimed, stepping closer. "Who is this? What happened to her?"

"She was hurt, and her leg got infected," Ken said pleadingly.

"Why didn't you bring her to the Garrison?" Libby demanded. "I'm getting the medical kit from the rover!"

Libby darted from the room. Lucas moved closer and put a hand on Krolia's forehead.

"She's burning up! When did this happen?"

Ken blinked at Lucas, wondering why he was taking the alien in his arms so calmly. Mark answered that question by asking one of his own.

"Why's her skin purple?"

"I've never seen this level of discoloration for…" Lucas glanced at Ken, who knew his face was horrified. "Ken?"

"We don't have time for those questions," Sam said, pushing Lucas aside. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ken's mind finally got working. His first thought was that the others couldn't know that Sam had known about Krolia. He had a wife and kid to think about if court-martialing was a concern.

"I found her last week," Ken started.

"I know that," Sam said.

Ken's eyes widened. "No, you didn't."

"We don't have time to dance around it," Sam said. "Put her on the couch."

Ken frowned, but did as Sam said. Libby returned with the medical kit, so she and Sam knelt beside Krolia. Ken turned to Lucas, who was waiting expectantly.

"I found her a week ago. Her leg was badly cut. I thought it was healing, but she disappeared this morning and I found her like this," Ken said.

Lucas' brow quirked up. "Where's she been staying?"

"In the guest room," Ken said, wondering when Lucas was going to freak out over the literal alien in the room.

"You'd never met her before?"

"No…" Ken was starting to think that Lucas didn't realize what Krolia was.

"Just the two of you?"

Ken blinked. "What?"

"I'd always hoped you'd get a lady friend, but I thought you'd have more common sense with her than this."

Suddenly, a court martial was the last thing on Ken's mind. "Lucas! I wouldn't invite a single woman into my house to live with me!"

Lucas made an exaggerated gesture at the couch.

"There was obviously no other way to deal with it!" Ken protested.

"Nothing you say can convince me that taking her to the Garrison wasn't an option," Lucas said, crossing his arms.

"She's an alien!" Ken cried. "How have you not seen this by now?"

"Really, Ken, I expected more from you."

"Lucas!" Libby snapped, catching the men's attention. "Ken is telling the truth."

Libby held back the thermal blanket. Krolia's clawed hands were resting on her stomach.

"Her pupils are white," Libby added.

"She's an alien?" Lucas repeated.

Ken nodded. "Her ship crashed nearby last week."

"Wait. Everyone was in a panic. That was about a real alien ship?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Ken said. "I didn't know what to do, so I've been hiding her since."

"We have to tell someone," Libby said.

"We can't," Sam said as he inspected the infected wound. "Krolia would be killed on sight."

"What?" Lucas' eyes narrowed. Ken could tell he was on his side in a second upon hearing the news. "Just because she is an alien?"

"Is that why her skin is purple?" Mark asked again. "She's an alien?"

"Yes, we've established this," Ken said.

"How do you know?" Libby asked. "This is an alien! We don't know anything about it!"

"Her," Ken said tersely. "And her name is Krolia."

"This is how you got hurt, isn't it?" Libby demanded. "This alien hurt you."

"She didn't mean it," Ken pleaded. "She was scared -as anyone would be."

"The Garrison is equipped for emergencies like this." Libby stood. "We have to contact them about it."

Ken ran in front of Libby and planted himself in the doorway. "If the Garrison finds out about Krolia, she will die!"

"She's dying now!" Libby said.

"I know!" Ken shouted. Libby stepped back. Quieter, Ken went on, "There's an old rule that says that extraterrestrials are to be killed."

Libby narrowed her eyes. "Even if they are injured?"

"It's to be carried out instantly. There would be no chance to even see if they were peaceful," Sam said. "The point of the regulation is to prevent any aliens from inhabiting Earth."

Ken glared at Sam, wishing that he wouldn't keep giving the crew reasons to believe that he had known about Krolia. He really didn't want the man to get into trouble.

"But, that's…" Libby shook her head.

"I know. I can't risk Krolia," Ken said.

Libby sighed as she went back to Krolia. "I'll do what I can, but can we even give medicine to her? There's no telling how it could affect her."

"I can take blood samples to Colleen," Sam said, standing.

"Sam, stay out of this, please," Ken said.

"I've been with you from the start," Sam said firmly. "I'm not backing out now."

"If we can't tell the Garrison, how will we get the medicine she needs?" Lucas asked.

"We need to figure out what won't kill her first," Sam said. He knelt to rifle through the bag. "For all we know, painkillers could fix this."

Ken shook his head. "No, those just make her pass out."

Libby spun to face Ken. "You gave an alien human medicine?! You could have killed her!"

Ken raised his hands defensively. "She was hurting! And, to be fair, that is part of the reason she stabbed me."

"She stabbed you?"

"Accidentally."

"You are very okay with an alien in your house," Lucas said.

Ken smiled wearily. "Yeah, I'm surprised at how well I took it, too."

Mark finally moved to sit slowly on the other couch. "You have an alien in your house."

"Yes, Mark, back to the present," Lucas said. "What did you plan on doing with her?"

Ken shrugged. "Her ship is totaled. She has some sort of mission she has to complete on Earth; she has to find something that her people left."

"What is it?" Sam asked. "There could be something in the records at the Garrison."

"She won't tell me," Ken said.

Libby, who had been working on Krolia's leg while the others talked, stood and turned. In her hand was a small tube of reddish-purple liquid. She handed it to Sam.

"Here's your blood sample," Libby said. "I hope this stuff isn't toxic."

"I don't think so," Ken said

Libby glanced at him. "Did you touch the pus?"

"Yes."

"Wash your hands with alcohol and burn anything that got pus on it. Don't let the water you use to clean anything go down the drain."

"It might be a bit late to do that with the bedding," Ken said regretfully.

"What did you do with it?"

"Put it in the washer."

Libby sighed. "Well, it is too late to change anything."

"Is it… bad that I'm washing the bedding?" Ken asked.

"Hard to say," Libby said. "On the one hand, nothing could happen. On the other, it could poison the sewage, and if the poison could remain through the refining process, contaminate the entire water supply in this area."

Ken clapped his hands. "Let's hope it doesn't do that."

Libby rolled her eyes as she rubbed her fingers on the cloth of Krolia's shirt. "We might need some different clothes for her. Something more loose and thin."

"Does this mean…?"

Libby rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm going to help you with her. I'm not about to send someone to their death, okay? Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Ken looked at Lucas and Mark. It was clear that Lucas wouldn't turn Krolia in, but Mark was still staring in shock.

"Mark?"

The man in question lifted his head and blinked at Ken. His eyes flicked to Krolia, then back to Ken. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Man, do I wish we could tell Iverson. I would love to see his face when he learns that aliens exist!"


	17. Still

**A/N: I think the next three chapters will be really short. -whines- Once again, Google is my source of medical care.**

* * *

Once the decision to keep Krolia at Ken's house had been made, Libby quickly took charge. Since she had the most amount of medical knowledge aside from Sam -who had rushed out to get the sample to Colleen- and, honestly, no one wanted to cross the young woman, no one questioned her.

Ken went in search of clean clothes for Krolia. Mark carried Krolia to the guest room, and Lucas was sent to get water and rags.

When Ken returned with a faded shirt and shorts, he was firmly sent out the door while Libby changed her into the more comfortable clothes. Once Libby had Krolia changed, Ken was allowed back in.

Now that Krolia was in the light and he wasn't distracted by hurry and panic, Ken found himself frozen.

Krolia laid so still on the bed. Her complexion was so pale, that her markings were hard to make out. Rapid panting was the only motion that her body was making.

A hand was laid on his shoulder, accompanied by Lucas' low voice. "Ken?"

"How did this happen?" Ken asked, an unexpected shudder in his voice. "She was so strong, and persistent, and stubborn. When did she get so sick?"

"Infections can strike with no warning," Libby said sympathetically. "You couldn't have known."

Ken grabbed a chair and dragged it over to beside the bed. He sat and took Krolia's hot, clammy hand.

"It's strange," Ken murmured, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "Seeing her still like this."

Libby didn't say anything to that, only took the rags and water from Lucas. She started to wipe the dust and sweat from Krolia's face.

"Listen, Mark and I have to get back to the Garrison," Lucas said. "Call us if anything changes, okay?"

"Will do," Libby said.

Lucas and Mark left, though Ken mostly ignored their absence. He took a rag as well and helped clean Krolia's skin.

Afterward, Ken wasn't sure whether or not Krolia really looked much better. Without the dust, Krolia simply more pale.

"Was the wound stitched?" Libby asked as she got to work on recleaning the leg wound.

"Yes. She stitched it herself."

Libby raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"She wouldn't let me do it."

"Wow." Libby shook her head. "I need to take the stitches out, so the infection can drain."

Libby piled rags under the leg, then delicately went to work with a pair of slim scissors. Ken couldn't look as she worked, focusing instead on wiping Krolia's face.

The entire time that Libby was opening and cleaning the wound, Krolia didn't show any response. At that point, Ken would have given anything to have Krolia snap awake and throw something at him.

But, Libby finished her work without Krolia showing any change for better or worse. Libby removed the ruined rags and stepped back.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ken asked, needing to do something.

Libby pointed to the rag in Ken's hand. "Keep wiping her face. I need to call Sam."

Ken resumed cleaning Krolia's face. He wished she would wake up. Even move her arm or say something, no matter how little sense it made!

"Come on, Krolia," Ken said. "I know you can beat this. You're strong, fight it!"

While it was pointless to expect any, Ken was still disappointed why Krolia gave no response.

* * *

Ken's hopes only dropped more when Libby came back with news from Sam.

"All the medicines that the Holts can think of could potentially cause her body to shut down or put her into a coma," Libby said.

"Would any of them actually help?" Ken asked, figuring a coma was better than infection, at least.

"None. It appears that alien blood just can't absorb human medicine in the proper way."

"What if it wasn't something man-made?"

"Do you know where we can find alien medicine?" Libby asked skeptically.

"No, but the food that Krolia has eaten has been agreeing with her. What about herbal medicines?"

"That-" Libby paused, one hand in the air. "That's a good idea. I'll ask Professor Holt." Libby left for a few minutes, then came back. "He said to try it. Do you have oregano and peppermint?"

* * *

Ken ransacked his kitchen and came up with some dried oregano and some old peppermint tea. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do.

Since Krolia had eaten food with oregano before, Ken boiled some water with the oregano to make a thin herb tea, then steeped the peppermint tea separately. He brought the two cups up to Libby.

"See if you can get her to swallow some of the oregano 'tea,'" Libby said. "Professor Holt said to test for allergies with the herbs."

While Ken spoon-fed the oregano tea to Krolia, Libby rubbed a bit of the peppermint tea on Krolia's wrist. She waited fifteen minutes. Since there wasn't any reaction, Libby put a small amount in Krolia's mouth. She then set it aside, and said they should wait at least an hour before giving Krolia any more.

Ken was startled by the caution they had to put into testing the herbs with Krolia. In the past, Krolia had simply eaten the food or drink and hoped for the best.

He had to admit that Sam's method was much safer, though.

Once Libby had decided that the peppermint tea was safe, Ken gave her that as well.

"And this will help?" Ken finally asked.

"If she was human, maybe" Libby said honestly. "Being alien… we can only hope."

"She'll make it," Ken said, gripping Krolia's hand. "She's a strong critter."

* * *

 **A/N: Did this feel rushed? It felt rushed. Probably due to my _complete lack of knowledge of really everything in this chapter!_ As always, don't quote me for these treatments. 0_0**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: She does look rather human... But I also noticed that Galra females don't have quite the exaggerated ears and fur like the males. Hopefully, season eight might shed some light on her heritage. I wasn't going to use that title at first, but everyone was just so amused by it, the amusement was just catchy. XD Oh, Ken needs as much help as he can get at this point.**


	18. Fight

**A/N: Just wait, I'm going to regret posting this chapter so quickly. It was a toss-up of whether this chapter and the next should be combined into one, so don't be surprised when the next chapter is ultra short.**

 **Fair warning: fevers have been known to cause nausea.**

* * *

The fire crew and Sam took turns accompanying Ken as often as they could, and covered for Ken's now continuous absence from the base.

Sam ran more tests, but he still couldn't find any human medicine that was safe for Krolia, so they had to just continue using the teas, which now included a yarrow extract.

For the next four days, Ken kept up with feeding her the teas and broth. While she would at least swallow, she never woke up or responded to Ken in any way.

* * *

"How long has it been since you slept?"

Ken started and looked up at Lucas. "Last night, why?"

Somebody snorted, and Ken turned to see Libby in the doorway.

"He napped for maybe two hours, then had to come back in here and check on Krolia. He's been in here ever since," Libby told Lucas. "And I don't think he's showered in the last three days."

Ken narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue. It was pointless to argue with Libby, especially when she was right.

"Thought so," Lucas said. "Come on, Ken. Wash up, then to bed with you."

"Can't I just-"

"I will get Mark here to drag you," Lucas threatened.

Ken's mouth opened and closed, but couldn't form any protest. He could see that everyone was against him, so it was pointless to argue. Plus, laying down for a bit did sound good.

"Sam is coming with Mark in an hour. Wake me up when they get here," Ken said, standing.

Lucas hummed noncommitedly as he steered Ken from the room and ordered Ken into the shower.

Already tired from lack of sleep, Ken only found himself more drowsy when he emerged from the warm shower. He sluggishly put on fresh clothes, then opened the bathroom door to find Lucas waiting.

"Don't trust me?" Ken asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope."

Lucas pointed to Ken's bed. Ken shuffled over and climbed in. He tried to at least act alert, but the bed was too comfortable and it felt good to lay down…

It felt like only seconds passed before Ken was rudely awakened by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. He grumbled and swiped a hand out, but the shaking persisted.

"Ken. Ken, wake up!"

Odd, the voice was Sam's. He wasn't due to be there yet, Ken didn't think.

"Go, 'way," Ken mumbled.

"Krolia woke up!"

Ken's eyes snapped open. Sam was, indeed, leaning over him. Ken hurriedly sat up, but had to pause when Sam grabbed his shoulders.

"She's awake, but she doesn't know what's happening. She's in a panic."

Ken pushed past Ken and bolted out the door to the guest room. While he knew how much of a fight Krolia could put upon waking up in an unfamiliar setting, it was still a bit of a shock when he entered the room.

Mark had his hands full as he tried to hold down a thrashing Krolia. His hands were on her shoulders and Libby was trying to hold the injured leg still. Krolia's eyes were wide and panicked, and a guttural groan -almost a growl- was coming from her throat.

Libby scrambled backward to avoid Krolia's free leg kicking out. She noticed Ken and hurriedly explained.

"She just started convulsing. Mark was trying to hold her still, but she's fighting us. I'm not even sure if she's awake right now, but she needs to calm down before she hurts herself even more!"

Ken didn't waste any time in going to the head of the bed. He leaned over and put his hands beside Mark's.

"Krolia, calm down!" Ken said.

Krolia made a sound that was definitely a growl and kicked her legs. While he and Mark were out of range, Ken winced at the harsh motion for her injured leg.

"Krolia, listen to me," Ken pleaded, searching her wild eyes for a hint of reason. "Krolia, it's Ken. It's okay, we just want to help."

"What's she doing?" Mark asked when Krolia's struggles lessened, but she made a swinging motion with her right arm, hand clenched.

"Um." Ken didn't think it was a good time to mention that Krolia must have thought that she had her knife in her hand. He focused on Krolia's face. "Krolia, listen to me. You have to stop fighting."

Krolia spat out words that sounded like a challenge, but they weren't in English. The fire crew exchanged bewildered looks while Sam, ever the scientist, scribbled down the words in a notebook.

Their confusion to be quickly set aside, though, because Krolia jerked her right arm free. Mark dodged, but Ken was hit in the face and stumbled back. With barely a second to let himself recover, Ken went back to the bed.

"Come on, Krolia," Ken hissed, leaning so that his face was close to Krolia. "It's me, Ken!"

Krolia didn't show any sign of recognition. While her eyes remained open, they were cloudy and darted around the room.

Krolia struck out with her other hand. She hit Mark's arm, freeing her own. Without thinking, Ken reached out to grab her. He missed her wrist like he intended, instead grabbing her just above the elbow.

Krolia abruptly stopped struggling. Everyone else, panting and tense, froze where they were.

Slowly, Krolia's arm lowered and her hand grasped Ken's arm in the same manner that he held hers. She lifted her eyes, now immensely calmer, to Ken's. She mumbled something intelligible.

"What happened?" Ken whispered, half to Krolia and half to the others.

"I don't know, but don't stop," Mark responded not-so-helpfully.

Ken was about to retort, when Krolia made a gurgling noise from the back of her throat. Ken barely had time to flinch before she quickly sat half-way up and retched. Mark leaped back at the bile she spat across her front.

Ken hurriedly turned Krolia onto her side, hardly an easy feat considering her grip on his arm had only tightened, in an attempt to spare her from a disgusting mess on herself. He was barely fast enough, and Krolia proceeded to lose the sparse contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Ken held Krolia on her side for several minutes while Krolia threw up all she could. After a couple dry heaves, she slumped down limply. She started to shake, though her grip on Ken's arm remained.

"Krolia?" Ken laid Krolia back down and accepted a damp cloth from Libby to wipe the Galra's face. "Krolia, can you hear me?"

Krolia at least gave a soft groan, but she had such a high fever that it was unlikely she was actually answering Ken.

Libby stepped forward with the thermometer and pushed it into Krolia's mouth. While none of the humans knew a typical Galra temperature, Libby still monitored it to make sure it wouldn't rise any further.

Now, Libby's brows creased. "Her fever is worse."

Ken felt a rise of despair. Despite the constant watch and care of Krolia, she obviously wasn't getting better. Her body shook in waves of shivering and her formerly empty expression was tight. The palm against the skin of his arm was slick with sweat.

"That explains the fit," Sam said. "She must not know anything what is happening."

"What can we do?" Ken asked.

Sam lifted sad eyes to Ken's. He didn't say a word.

Ken sank into his seat beside the bed. The room was silent, aside from Krolia's ragged panting and the quiet splash of Libby wetting another rag.

* * *

 **A/N: Guest review responses:**

 **Anonymous-E: Or, I could doom the entire universe. XD Kidding!**

 **Dragunz: First of all, thank you for asking all the questions! They really get me thinking, and sometimes bring to light thoughts that I gave without thinking all the way through! As for this chapter, it's kind of an ongoing gag of mine on how Galra react so weirdly to medicine. In retrospect, it has grown to that Galra simply can't absorb medicines, and that is why infections and illness is so deadly to them. Not being a doctor, I can't even pretend to know how natural medicines would have affect on the Galra, it's just that Galra react well to natural medicines. Even if it tasted bad, Krolia sure wouldn't show it! XD Does this count as an awakening chapter?**


	19. A Reason to Live?

**A/N: I wrote this chapter three times. _Three times_. The sappy version didn't work because it's too late for love at first sight and too soon for real love. Angst didn't work, because I'm ten chapters too late for foreshadowing. I wound up with humor, and I'm just so done with this chapter...**

 **Okay, done ranting.**

 **This story has the most reviews of my stories yet! You all are amazing! :D Also, be sure to read the guest review responses below! I have other stuff to mention, but didn't want to be redundant.**

* * *

Krolia's fever only rose.

Ken hadn't moved from his spot at Krolia's side for the last hour. Krolia's hold on his arm had remained, so he used to left hand to keep wiping Krolia's face in a feeble attempt to cool her down at least a bit.

Krolia started to shiver, even though her forehead was still burning hot. Mark covered up her body, making sure to leave the infected leg in the open. Still, Krolia continued to shiver. After a few minutes, Ken realized that her palm and forehead were dry.

"She's dehydrated," Libby said, having noticed the same thing. "Sit her up, and let's see if we can get her to drink some water."

Mark went to Krolia's other side, and he and Ken lifted Krolia into a seated position. Mark held her head up. Libby gently pushed a cup to Krolia's lips and, after a questionable moment, the Galra sipped the water.

Ken gave Sam a grin as Krolia swallowed. His joy was short-lived, however, as Libby hadn't even started to move the glass away before Krolia made a familiar sound.

Ken moved his hand from behind Krolia to snatch up a bowl set to the side for this purpose. He got the bowl in front of Krolia in time to prevent her from adding to the mess that the crew had thus far been unable to fully clean up down her front.

Once Krolia was done, Ken silently set the bowl aside and motioned for Mark to lay her back down. As she was lowered, she gave a small groan and her hand slipped from Ken's arm.

Ken hurriedly reached out and grabbed her arm again. Krolia didn't return the grasp.

Ken's heart just about stopped.

"Krolia?" Ken said, voice cracking.

Krolia still didn't move, aside from the harsh gasps that sounded and looked like they were being ripped from her chest.

Libby carefully took Krolia's temperature again. Ken didn't miss the way her face fell, but she was silent as she walked back to Sam across the room. She spoke quietly to Sam, but Ken could still hear her.

"Her fever is beyond fatal levels for humans."

"No," Ken said.

Libby flinched and gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I… I don't think she is going to make it."

"She can't die," Ken said blankly. He looked at Krolia and said more firmly, "She still has her mission to complete."

Sam went to Ken and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ken… it may be too late for even that to keep her with us."

Ken scowled at Sam, but he knew that he had a point. If Krolia had thought that an infected wound was something from which she could recover, he doubted that she would have actually left to search alone. She had been around him long enough for Ken to know that she trusted him to help her get well.

"Well," Ken said, standing, "If there's not _somethin'_ that is worth living for, maybe there's a _someone._ "

Ken set Krolia's arm gently down, then walked past his befuddled friends and out the room. He went downstairs and opened to front door.

Predictably, Coon was seated on the porch like she had been since Ken found Krolia. She gave a hopeful meow as Ken went to her and scooped her up. He silently marched back to Krolia's room and plopped the cat on the bed.

Coon gave a little yowl at being so roughly handled, but perked up when she realized who she was on. She pawed Krolia's hand and sniffed her face. When neither action got a response, Coon curled up just below Krolia's chin and settled her head on her paws.

Ken, while Coon had been inspecting Krolia, had returned to his seat. He rubbed Coon's head, then took Krolia's right hand.

"I don't know about the Galra, but we have a thing on Earth about not leavin' our friends," Ken said. "You can't leave Coon like this, and I've yet to introduce you to Sam and the fire crew. Come on, Krolia. Where is that stubborn critter who stitched up her own leg and wanted to take on the world with only a knife?"

Ken sighed and rubbed a finger across the back of Krolia's hand. "Come back to us."

* * *

Ken woke with a start. He blinked when he realized he was laying on his side on the floor. A blanket had been put over him and a pillow was under his head. His elbow was propped on the floor and he was still holding Krolia's hand that hung over the edge of the bed.

Ken rubbed his eyes with his free hand, wondering what time it was. Nothing had changed with Krolia after he brought Coon in and he remembered it had started to get late. He decided that he must have fallen asleep at some point and the others had left him there. He yawned and started to sit up, then froze when he realized how quiet the room was.

Even when no one was talking earlier, Krolia's ragged breathing had filled the silence. Now, he could only hear his own. Her hand in his was cool and dry.

"Shoot!" Ken struggled to stand, but his whole body was shaky and he didn't want to release Krolia's hand. "Libby!"

Libby came around the bed and knelt beside Ken. "Easy, Ken! You're going to wake Krolia!"

The statement startled Ken into stillness. "What?"

"Here, stand up."

Libby helped Ken untangle himself from the blankets. He stood, still not letting go of Krolia's hand, and reluctantly looked at Krolia.

She was still breathing. But it was a smooth and calm breathing. She wasn't shaking like before, and her expression was relaxed. Coon was laying on her stomach, purring away as Krolia's breathing moved her up and down.

Ken turned his head to Libby. "How…? When…? She-"

"It's okay," Libby broke in with a smile. "Her fever broke a few hours ago. She isn't out of danger yet, but she was strong enough to make it this far."

Ken hesitantly smiled. "You mean…"

"Yes," Libby said. "I think she is going to make it."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said. Done with this. Anyway, guest review responses!**

 **Anonymous-E: This story will actually not include baby Keith. It's going to end with the two finding the Blue Lion. (I will be writing them having Keith one way or another though, either as part of a series of one-shots or a single one-shot. The final decision will be posted on my profile after season eight is released.)**

 **Dragunz: I will always appreciate the comments! I know, I've got to be the only fanfic writer writing these two together without hinting at romance. (Except for Lucas' stand on the whole subject. XD)** **I am going to try and get _WTWM_ completed before season eight comes out. No promises, but I will try. Things will probably be wrapping up soon, actually, as this story ended up mainly dealing with an injured/sick alien. Go figure. Correct on the Galra-handshake part! I used to not think very much of the handshake, but I think it was Gravtron1 made me realize in one of her stories that it's a big trust thing for the Galra.**


	20. A Reason to Trust

**A/N: ...I got nothing except I hope you aren't too disappointed with this.**

* * *

Krolia really wished that Ken would stop doing the thing.

"Stop it," she mumbled, voice barely audible to even her own ears.

The hand vanished from her forehead quicker than normal. Ken made an odd noise, exasperating Krolia into dragging her eyelids open. Everything was blurry at first, but gradually cleared up.

Ken was hunched over her. His eyes were shadowed, but he was beaming at her. Coon sat on her chest, blinking slowly at her.

Krolia's mind was working sluggishly, and she couldn't figure out why she was in bed or why Coon was inside when she was pretty sure Ken had said she wasn't allowed indoors. Trying to sort out her thoughts, it took her a few ticks to realize that there was another male behind Ken, someone Krolia didn't recognize!

Krolia started to sit up, hand scrambling to find her knife. Ken immediately leaned forward, pressing one hand against Krolia's chest while the other waved behind him.

"Woah, Krolia, it's okay," Ken said. "This is Sam. He's a friend."

Krolia settled down, but didn't take her eyes from Sam.

The male had light brown hair like the sand, and a bit of hair the same color on his chin. He had friendly eyes and a gentle smile, but Krolia remained tense. He wore an official-looking gray outfit with gold trim and some sort of goggle-like object on his face.

"How do you feel?" Ken asked, catching Krolia's attention.

"I feel fine, why?"

"Your wound became infected, and you got really sick." Ken drew in a deep breath. "You've been unconscious for two weeks."

Krolia blinked. She glanced at her leg, but it was covered in a blanket. Her initial thoughts of the injury upon awakening had been that she had dreamed the nightmarish run across the desert. If the wound had truly gotten that bad -she now knew why Ken had been so worried about infections- how was she still alive?

"We didn't think you would make it, there for a bit," Ken murmured.

Krolia noticed a slight pressure on her right hand, and realized that Ken was holding it. She blinked down at their linked hands, already feeling tired after the little bit of motion.

"How did I?" Krolia asked, trying to get herself to focus.

Ken shrugged with a weak grin. "You're a tough critter."

"I see…" Krolia couldn't find anything else to say.

"Go back to sleep," Ken said, as if he could read Krolia's tired mind. "You're still recovering."

Krolia stubbornly shook her head and managed to sit halfway up. She glared at Sam, who was writing in some sort of tablet.

Ken leaned forward and brushed her hair to the side. Krolia frowned at him to show her displeasure, but didn't feel like moving her hand to push him away.

"Nothing will happen to you," Ken said. "I'll be right here when you wake up again."

Krolia didn't like to be consoled like a small kit, but her body was already giving up on remaining conscious. She slid back down on the bed, eyes falling shut.

* * *

True to his word, Ken was there when Krolia opened her eyes again. This time, they were alone except for Coon coiled in the crook of Krolia's arm.

Ken set aside the book he had been reading and leaned forward with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Krolia thought she would feel better if he would stop asking that question, but was too tired to say so. Her eyes slipped shut and she fell back to sleep without answering.

* * *

The third time, Krolia woke with a shout and an incredible sense of terror. The room was dim, but still light enough to make out Ken and another new male standing on either side of her. They were pressing down on her shoulders, both with fear in their eyes.

Krolia lashed out with a yell. Ken flinched when her hand struck his shoulder, but didn't let go. The other male -who had a scarred and grizzled face- leaped back. He had a hand pressed against his face, and warily eyed her with his visible right eye.

"Krolia!" Ken shouted.

Krolia realized that she was still thrashing from the fear coursing through her. She shoved both hands into Ken, making him double over with a harsh exhale. She pushed herself onto her elbows, panting and heart pounding.

The scarred male took his hand from his face and grimaced at it. Krolia saw a gash on his left cheek with fresh blood seeping out. It must have happened when she was fighting against him.

When the scarred male started moving, Krolia flinched. But he didn't go towards her, instead hurrying to Ken's side.

"I'm fine, Lucas," Ken said after a few gasps. He lifted his head to Krolia. "It's okay, Krolia. You had a nightmare."

Krolia couldn't remember dreaming, but couldn't see anything in the room that could have scared her so badly. She knew Ken wouldn't do anything to harm her, and trusted -slightly- that that meant the other male meant her no harm as well.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Ken said, straightening. "But you started thrashing, and we were afraid that you would hurt yourself. Are… are you awake now?"

Krolia nodded. "I am."

"How do-"

"I feel fine. Why do you insist on asking that every time?"

"Because you've been sick," the scarred male said. He had a rough, grating voice.

"And I don't want you to get sick again," Ken said. "Also, this is Lucas. He is my friend. Lucas, this is Krolia."

Lucas nodded to Krolia, who didn't respond. She didn't really want to be making decisions as to who to trust when she was still feeling so tired, but it wasn't the time to be picky. If Ken trusted these humans enough to bring them near her, she would have to just trust them as well.

There was a series of thuds from outside the room, making Krolia's head whip to the door. Yet another stranger stumbled into the room, then froze.

Unlike the other humans she had met so far, this one had dark brown skin. He had short black hair and wide dark eyes. He acted nervous, which Krolia thought was odd since he was easily the largest person in the room.

"She's awake," the new male said in a loud whisper.

"Yes, Mark," Ken said. He waved a hand. "Come here. Krolia?" He waited for Krolia to look at him. "This is Mark. Mark, Krolia."

"Hello," Mark said, his words a bit louder now. He made a broad waving motion with his whole arm. "I am Mark. I am a _friend._ "

Krolia blinked at his overly-enunciated words and special emphasis on the word, "friend." From Ken's expression, he felt the same. Lucas appeared to be holding back a grin.

"Friend," Mark repeated with a big smile. He glanced at Ken. "Does she understand English?"

"If by, 'English' you mean the Universal Language, then yes," Krolia answered for herself.

Mark flinched and bumped the chair. "She _speaks_ English?"

"Yes, I do," Krolia growled, annoyed that the human kept directing his questions to Ken.

"Yes, she does. Whatever made you think she didn't?" Ken asked.

"I am curious as well," Krolia said. She crossed her arms, but wasn't sure who to direct her glare at.

"It's just that… well… I don't…"

Krolia found Mark's fumbling for words amusing, and found herself less suspicious of Mark at least. It was enough to let her relax the rest of the way. By the time Ken took pity on Mark and stopped him, Krolia was drifting off again.

* * *

"If she hits me, I'm hitting her back."

The blatant statement greeted Krolia back to consciousness. She was ready to lash out, despite the "warning", when she heard Ken's voice respond to the female voice.

"She's been calm for the last couple days."

"She was calm last week, before she freaked out and attacked you and Lucas."

"She didn't attack us, Libby. She had a nightmare."

There was a snort. "If she attacks me, I'll be her worst nightmare."

"Libby," Ken said pleadingly.

"I was just teasing. Lighten up."

Something warm and damp touched Krolia's arm, making her start. Her eyes snapped open as she jerked her arm away.

A female human was standing over Krolia with a rag in one hand. Her green eyes were narrowed and she appeared to be as tense as Krolia felt.

"Libby, what-" Ken's head appeared from behind Libby. "Krolia, you're awake!"

"Who is she?" Krolia asked, flicking her eyes at the female.

"'She' is Libby," the female said. "I also happen to be the medic who has work to do. So hold still while I clean you up."

Krolia blinked at Libby's commanding voice. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but Libby was smaller than any of the humans and definitely smaller than Krolia. Why did she think she could boss Krolia around?

"I'd listen to her," Ken said with a grin.

Krolia narrowed her eyes, but satisfied herself with closely watching Libby as she started washing Krolia's arms with the rag. A few ticks later, Krolia found her attention diverted when she saw her hands.

Actually, she couldn't see her hands. They were encased in a pair of oversized gloves. The outside was a dirty and cracked tan material, but the insides were soft and warm.

"We didn't want you scratching anyone," Libby said as she turned to wet the rag in a bowl that Ken held.

"I'm not an animal," Krolia snapped.

"Maybe not when you're conscious," Libby said in a disinterested tone. "But you nearly gouged out Lucas' eye and you have scratched Ken several times."

Krolia looked quickly at Ken, but his injuries must have been hidden under the long jacket he wore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Krolia said honestly. As long as the humans didn't try to hurt her, of course.

Libby's eyes softened a bit. "I know."

The group fell silent as Libby went back to work. Soothed by the warm cloth, Krolia soon gave back into her exhaustion.

* * *

Krolia woke on and off a few more times. Ken and Coon were with her every time and there was occasionally one of the other males, but Krolia was still too unfocused for questions. Eventually, the quintant came that Krolia didn't feel like her mind was half-asleep when she woke up.

Of course, chance had it that that quintant was the day that Ken was sound asleep.

Krolia absently rubbed Coon's head with one gloved hand while she stared at Ken, passed out and snoring on a bunk with spindly legs beside the bed. After a few ticks, she turned her gaze to the other human occupant of the room: Sam.

Sam didn't move from his spot on the chair while Krolia studied him. He had the same tablet as before. There was a pile of paper on the desk beside him.

"Would you like me to wake Ken?" Sam asked after a few ticks.

Krolia looked at Ken, then shook her head. Even when he was asleep, the shadows were still present under his eyes. Krolia wondered how much he had been sleeping since her wound had gone bad.

"He hasn't been sleeping well," Sam said, confirming Krolia's thoughts.

"I did not intend to be a burden," Krolia said.

"If Ken heard you say that, he would tell you that you are anything but," Sam said. He looked at his tablet and tapped the screen. After a few ticks, he glanced at Krolia. "I never thought I would meet an alien."

Krolia shook her head. "Are all humans so close-minded as to think they are the only beings in the universe?"

"Typically. Everyone might say that aliens could exist, but show them an alien and it's the Welles scare all over again. I do have to say, that it is an honor to meet an alien, though."

Krolia didn't respond. What was it with these humans, so eager to meet aliens, even Galra?

"How do you feel?" Sam asked after a moment.

Krolia sighed. "I feel fine."

Sam grinned. "A little more detail?"

"Are you a medic?"

"Not officially, but I do know a few things. So, how are you? Tired? Hungry?"

"Sore," Krolia said, to stop the questions if nothing else.

"Right. You have been in bed for three weeks," Sam said. He adjusted the goggles. "Just take it slow, so you don't hurt your muscles. Did you want anything to eat?"

Krolia shook her head.

"Funny. Ken thought that would be your response if I asked that. Here, at least drink something."

Sam took a silver canister from the desk and removed the top to pour a steaming liquid into a cup. He stood and moved to place it on the bedside table. He didn't get any closer to Krolia, instead moving back to his seat and sitting.

"It's peppermint tea," Sam said.

Krolia glanced at the cup, but didn't take it. Sam bent his head to write something on his tablet with a pen he pulled out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Krolia asked.

"Observing," Sam said, turning the tablet to show Krolia the human runes.

"Observing what?"

"You. I hope you don't mind, but this is the first interaction between aliens and man that I know of. Somebody has to document this."

Krolia perked up a bit. "You are a scholar?"

"Ah, you appreciate a man of science?" Sam responded.

"Among the Galra, I am considered a scientist," Krolia said.

Sam motioned to the tablet. "So, you don't mind?"

"I cannot stop you from writing what you see," Krolia said, though she was oddly pleased that Sam was curious. She frowned at a thought. "Why are you and the others here? Ken told me that it was too risky and that I could be killed."

Sam shrugged, ignoring the glare that Krolia was giving him. "It was an accident that the fire crew -Lucas, Mark, and Libby- found out about you. Didn't Ken explain?"

Krolia thought. There was a vague, nagging idea that she had asked Ken why the others were there, but it had been during one of her brief bouts of consciousness so the memory was fuzzy.

"I do not remember," Krolia finally said.

"Well, Ken's been checking in with me each day," Sam said.

"Making sure he was still alive?" Krolia guessed.

Sam cleared his throat. "Er, basically. When you left that morning, he tried to call me to let me know where he was headed. I wasn't in my office, though, so he left a message. When I got the message, Lucas was there as well. He was concerned that something had happened and, despite me telling them that everything was fine, the fire crew came to his house to check on him. Once I learned this, I followed them and tried to get them back to our base. But, before I could, Ken came crashing into the house with you."

"And the issue about my dying?" Krolia asked.

"None of us want to see you die," Sam said earnestly. "We are going to do everything we can to keep you safe."

Krolia knew she'd have to make a decision. Trust the humans that she had just met, or leave and take her chances in the desert. Considering how her last run in the desert had gone, Krolia wasn't keen on returning. Besides, she trusted Ken and if he trusted these humans, she was just going to have to as well.

Krolia looked back to Sam. His expectant, open face that watched everything reminded her of the other scientists back with the Blades. His curiosity was genuine and, in her experience, scientists didn't have such an expression if their intent was to hurt.

"Fine," Krolia said, leaning to the side to take the cup of cooling tea. She took a sip and was pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"Fine?" Sam repeated with a puzzled frown.

"Tell Ken that he doesn't have to watch me like I'm a kit anymore," Krolia said firmly. "He will be more comfortable in his own bed."

Sam blinked, then nodded with a smile. "Okay, then. I'll tell him. And if he doesn't listen, I'll get Libby to send him to his bed."

Krolia hid her own smile, thinking of the small, feisty medic. She didn't doubt her ability to get the males to listen to her.

"Now that that is out of the way," Sam said, leaning forward. "If you are a scientist, then you must be as curious about Earth as I am of you."

"I've been watching the nature channel," Krolia said, tipping her chin up.

Sam grinned. "There's more to Earth than its animals."

"Are there many humans on Earth?"

"Oh, yes. Billions, actually," Sam said.

Krolia's mouth dropped before she could stop herself. Millions of a single race on one planet? She wasn't even sure if that many Galra existed at one time, never mind living on the same planet! She tried to quickly compose herself, but her shock had been rather obvious.

"Is that strange for aliens… er, others?" Sam corrected himself.

"There are many races," Krolia murmured. "But I never knew a single race could be so vast." She stared into space, then looked back to Sam. "Where do they all live?"

The pair talked a varga, mainly about human life on Earth. Sam willingly answered all of Krolia's questions, and she soon found herself opening up enough to compare some characteristics of the Galra against the humans.

While they talked, Krolia didn't mention her second, silent choice she had made. And when Sam remained open and curious, Krolia's resolve hardened in her decision.

When the time came to explain her mission to Ken, Sam would be there as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, Krolia's still a little bit out of it.**

 **Despite their denial of it, Galra really do sleep through their healing process. XD That's my theory upon my theory of Galra often dying when sick: they don't give themselves the time to properly heal.**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: Yeah, I'm ready to end this, too. XD Krolia's so boring when she's asleep and not very feisty right now. I'm suddenly afraid for Krolia in season eight, I'll have you know.**


	21. Written in Stone

**A/N: Sincerest apologies and pleadings of forgiveness for making you wait! Long story short, season eight killed me (I can't believe half the things they did!) and I've been busy. This chapter took way too long, but... yep.**

* * *

Ken awoke to the sound of low voices. He immediately knew one was Sam, but the second sounded like… Krolia? Had she woken up? Why hadn't anyone told him? What if she panicked again?

Ken dragged himself onto his elbows, worried of what Krolia might do. He rubbed his tired eyes and forced them open.

He shouldn't have worried.

Krolia was sitting up and watching him, not seeming concerned. She had a sheaf of papers beside her, a few having Galran runes written on them scattered around her. Coon was sprawled lazily across her lap, with Krolia slowly petting her. Sam still sat across the room, writing in his tablet.

"Ken, you're awake," Krolia said.

Sam looked up. "Ah, Ken!"

Ken took a moment to fully wake up. Sam didn't act surprised at Krolia being awake as well, so he had to have known beforehand. He was grateful -albeit surprised- that Krolia was acting calm as well. Most of her previous bouts of consciousness hadn't ended well.

"How do you feel?" Krolia asked before Ken could.

"I should be asking you that." Ken sat up, wincing as his back popped. A cot was hardly the most comfortable place to sleep for three weeks. "How are you?"

Krolia shook her head. "I am fine, just as I have been for the last three times you asked. You appear to be in more pain than I. Did you catch the infection?"

Ken blinked at her. "Infections are not contagious. Is this the first time you've had an infected wound?"

"If what happened to my leg is because of an infection, then no. I have seen a wound get infected only twice before." Krolia's eyes lowered. "Neither of them made it."

That explained her running away when the wound was infected, Ken realized. She really didn't think there was a way to survive.

"I guess that on Earth, we're just more suited to care for that sort of thing," Ken said awkwardly.

"The only times Galra get infected wounds is when we go planetside," Krolia said.

"Of course," Sam said, making Ken start. He'd forgotten the man was there. "If I understand correctly, most of your race live on large space vessels."

Ken glanced at Krolia, worried that she wouldn't approve of him telling Sam what he knew about Galra. But, Krolia simply nodded.

"Some are born on planets, but most are born in space and do not leave our ships," Krolia said.

"Your vessels must keep the air sterile," Sam said. "Without the germs, wounds are not as likely to get infected."

Krolia shrugged. "This is my first time planetside. It may just be a germ from Earth that affects Galra like this."

"True, without any way to test the air…" Sam trailed off.

While Sam's train of thought went elsewhere, Krolia turned back to Ken.

"You did not answer me before. Are you alright?" she asked.

"What? Yes. Yes, I am."

Krolia's eyes narrowed. She didn't say anything, but it was obvious she didn't believe him. It took all of Ken's willpower to not rub his aching back or touch his tender arms.

"Libby said I scratched you," Krolia abruptly stated. "Where?"

"It's not that big of a-"

"Where did I injure you?" Krolia cut in.

Ken raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Ken pulled up his jacket's left sleeve to show the two pink, half-healed scars that ran from the underside of his wrist to his elbow. There was a was a single, long wound on his stomach that had happened more recently. Krolia's claws had torn right through his shirt, and it could have been much worse if Libby hadn't seen the claws coming and pushed Ken away.

"I did not intend to hurt anyone," Krolia said, remorse in her voice.

"I know you didn't. You weren't in your right mind at the time. Fevers do that to people, so forget about it," Ken said firmly.

Krolia stared at Ken, expression unreadable. Eventually, she nodded.

"How long have you been awake?" Ken asked.

Krolia looked at the clock. "One and a half hours."

"You can read the clock?" Ken had to ask. She hadn't referred to the clock before.

Krolia cocked her head. "Each symbol stands for an Earth hour, and the longer instrument makes a full circle for each hour. It is a simple concept."

"Right," Ken said, wondering if Sam had explain the clock or if -more likely- Krolia had simply figured it out herself. "Wait, for so long? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You needed the rest," Krolia said. Before Ken could respond, she went on, "I can see that you are exhausted. You don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt now."

Ken blinked. Could she read his mind, or was he that obvious? He noticed Sam smirking, although his attention appeared to be on his tablet.

"Sam explained what happened. Why you let them see me," Krolia went on.

Ken rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"I am glad," Krolia said, startling Ken. "You've proven that not all humans would see me dead."

"You say that you're used to the idea," Ken said. "Or do all Galra refer to possible death so plainly?"

Krolia was silent for a second before saying, "It is our way." She glanced down at the bed, then asked, "Where is my knife?"

Ken blinked at the switch in topic, then winced as he answered. "Still out in the desert. I couldn't carry your gear back with you, and I haven't wanted to leave you alone for so long."

"I will be fine here. I do need my knife," Krolia said.

"If you are okay with Sam being here, I can go and get it now," Ken said agreeably.

Krolia nodded.

* * *

Going as the crow flies, the ride to the cliffs took only twenty minutes. Ken then spent another fifteen on foot weaving through the formations in search of where he had found Krolia.

"Should have been around here somewhere," Ken murmured to himself.

In the next step, Ken had to throw himself backward upon finding his foot over open air. He landed hard on his butt, panting from the scare. After a moment, he stood and cautiously peered where he had nearly fallen.

Sure enough, the ground disappeared completely. It was the top edge of a gorge, with a stream running through it like the one for which he was searching. The place was practically invisible from the surrounding area.

Ken followed the top edge of the gorge until he found the ledges to get inside. While there wasn't any traces left from his last visit, he recognized the area once he was inside. He immediately spotted the cave where he had found Krolia.

Ken breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the cave and found Krolia's stuff right where he had left it. He stuffed what he could into his pack, just realizing how light the armor was. He made sure her sheathed knife was safe in his boot, then picked up the breastplate, which was too large to fit in the pack.

He scanned the cave, not wanting to accidentally leave anything behind. The cave wasn't large, though he noticed a dip in the wall in the far corners. He stepped closer to investigate, when the beam of his flashlight fell on a set of carvings.

Ken had seen his fair share of carvings, left behind by natives generations ago, but these carvings wasn't like any of those. The images were clear and distinct, and didn't show regular people and animals.

The first carving was of an animal, that much was clear. It was sitting, and the image showed the creature from the front. The only details Ken could make out were small paws and a relatively small head with a boxy muzzle. It had nubby little ears, and a large frame.

The second, smaller carving was likely the same animal, but at a side profile with its body stretched out as it was running diagonally toward the sky above the first carving. The body was long and lean, and had Ken thinking feline.

Ken started to turn away, then paused, unable to ignore the carvings. He told himself that it was just somebody messing around, but he still couldn't pull himself away. Something told him that the carving was important.

Eventually, Ken made himself turn around. He'd have to ask Sam if there had been creatures like those in the desert at some point; the carvings were faded enough that an extinct animal wasn't out of the question.

At the cave entrance, Ken couldn't stop himself from stopping and turning back briefly. The dip was too far angled for the flashlight beam to reach, but Ken could have sworn that something was glowing around the bend. He shivered as a pang of heartache struck him to the core.

Officially unnerved, Ken turned on his heel and hurried out. He didn't look back again as he made his way back to his firebike.

* * *

Ken quietly entered his house. He set the armor in the living room, then headed upstairs to Krolia's room.

Krolia was asleep again, with Coon still on her lap. Sam was busy on his tablet, but glanced up to quietly greet Ken.

"She fell back to sleep soon after you left," Sam whispered in answer to Ken's questioning look. "Also, Libby will be here soon."

Ken nodded and smiled sympathetically at Krolia. He checked to make sure the knife's sheath was secure, then set the knife beside her hand. He brushed back her bangs, knowing she would never allow him to do so when she was conscious, then sat on the edge of the cot.

"How can that critter sleep so much?" Ken murmured. He wasn't expecting an answer, but Sam lifted his head and responded anyway.

"I've been wondering that as well. For being in basically a coma for three weeks, her physique has held up amazingly. No human could survive that long with only the broths and water that she gets, and have you noticed her pulse during the longer bouts of unconsciousness?"

Ken stared at Sam. "What about it?"

"Her pulse significantly slows. I thought her heart rate was simply slower than a human's, but her pulse rises to a speed closer to ours -if not more rapid- when she is nearly awake. When she is sleeping, her heart rate slows to something comparable to a hibernating animal."

Ken took a moment to think about that. "She's hibernating?"

"Essentially. I believe that if she was more comfortable with her surroundings, her body would slow even further. Perhaps Galra enter a hibernation state to cure injuries and illness," Sam said, eyes gleaming.

"You can ask her when she wakes up," Ken said, not really caring how Krolia was healing, just that she did.

Sam waved a hand at Ken with an irritated frown, then went back to working on his tablet. Ken leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, a frown coming over his own face as his mind inadvertently went back to the carvings. The thoughts made a smaller pang of heartache return.

Ken groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Why did he have to keep thinking of them?

"Tired?" Sam asked with a knowing grin.

"Ye-no," Ken shot back. "I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Ken's frown deepened as a strange, buzzing sensation flashed in his mind. "It's nothing."

"Ken?" Sam set the tablet aside and leaned closer.

"I saw some carvings," Ken said, trying to brush the matter off. "It was no big deal, but I can't stop thinking about them."

"Carvings? Of what?" Sam sounded bemused.

"I'm not sure." Ken's attention moved to Krolia as she shifted, but didn't awaken. He continued talking without thinking. "It was some sort of animal. They looked old, but something was… glowing when I was leaving the cave."

"Glowing?" Sam asked. Ken turned his head to see Sam peering over the top of his glasses. "There's no sort of flora that grows around here that glows. To my knowledge, at least."

"Probably a trick of the light. But the carvings, they looked like some sort of…" Ken intended to say "feline," but for some reason, what slipped out was, "Lion."

Sudden pressure on his hand made Ken look quickly down. Krolia's hand was tightly holding his, and her eyes were wide open.

"Krolia, what-"

"What did you see?" Krolia interrupted Ken.

"Uh, c-carvings?"

"Of lions?"

"Yes?"

Krolia struggled to sit up, blinking hard and limbs shaking. "Where's my gear?"

"Woah, hold on," Sam said, standing. He, at least, had recovered from the shock of Krolia's frantic motions and questions. "What's the matter?"

Krolia succeeded in raising to one elbow, but even that wasn't likely to last long if her drooping eyes were any indication. Nevertheless, Krolia focused her gaze on Sam.

"I need my gear."

Ken looked at Sam, who shrugged. Krolia growled in annoyance and angled her body like she intended to slide her feet off the bed. Coon meowed when she was dislodged, then bolted from the room. Her struggling sent the knife to the floor, but not even that got her attention.

"Okay, okay!" Ken said before Krolia could get far. "I'll get your stuff. Just stay here."

Krolia stopped moving. She was panting and each time she blinked, she acted like it was an effort to get her lids open again. But, she stubbornly held herself up.

Ken had her pack behind the cot, and he wasted no time in pulling it out and setting it beside Krolia. With a tiny nod of acknowledgement, Krolia proceeded to dig through the pack until she pulled out her scanner. She turned on the device and did something on the screen that pulled up a picture. Ken only glimpsed something silver and red before Krolia moved past that picture to another one. She scrolled past several pictures before holding up the scanner so Ken could see it.

"Did it look like this?"

The picture was of a carving that was, indeed, very similar to the ones Ken had found. It had only one lion in a crouched position. The design was slightly different and the stone it was in was black, but there was no mistaking it.

"That's it."

The relief on Krolia's face was both obvious and startling. She nodded and fell back against the pillow, cradling the scanner against her body.

"Krolia? Krolia, where did you get that picture? What is the carving?" Ken asked, hoping to get an answer before Krolia passed out again.

Krolia blinked heavily at Ken. "My mission."

Her eyes fell shut and she sank back into unconsciousness without further explanation.

* * *

 **A/N: Writing out of it Krolia is as much fun as Keith! Don't worry, people, a time lapse is long overdue.**

 **Also, no promises on when the next chapter will be out. I'm obviously not thinking clearly, as I almost had Krolia refer to the lion as the "weapon that will end the tyranny of the Galra and wanted to make Ken a temporary blue paladin.**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: Oops, thanks for pointing that out! I'd put "millions" down with the intention to double-check my numbers, then forgot to get back to it. And, yeah, it's pretty rare to see many Galra in one place at one time. Drama? Me? Nah.**


	22. Treasonous Words

**A/N: Y'all know what I want to say, so I won't bore you with it.**

* * *

It was a week before Ken got his explanation.

Krolia was awake more often, but she remained tight-lipped about the whole deal. She insisted that only Sam and Ken were there to listen, but Sam's teaching schedule never lined up with Krolia's bouts of consciousness.

Finally, Sam was at the house when Krolia was wide awake. Lucas was shooed back to the Garrison, while Ken and Sam sat down for their explanation.

"The carving is of a weapon," Krolia began without preamble.

"A weapon?!"

Krolia frowned at Ken. "Yes, a weapon. It was hidden away generations ago. Do you remember when I told you about Diabazzal being destroyed?"

Ken nodded while briefly telling Sam, "Diabazzal was the Galra's home planet."

"I told you that the weapon that the Altean king used to destroy Diabazzal was destroyed as well." Krolia hesitated. "That is not entirely true."

Sam reacted before Ken completely processed the statement. "There is a planet destroying weapon out there?!"

"Not quite," Krolia was quick to say. "The Altean king separated the weapon into five parts in the form of lions and scattered them across the universe."

"And one of those lions is on Earth?" Ken asked, unable to believe what Krolia was saying.

Krolia nodded. "The Galran emperor has been seeking to find and reunite the five Lions into the ultimate weapon: Voltron."

Ken looked at Sam, who stared at him with wide eyes. He turned back to Krolia. She was watching him expectantly.

"Why?" Ken said. Krolia opened her mouth, but Ken shook his head and held up a hand. "Why was this Voltron never destroyed for real? Why would your emperor want something that destroyed the Galra home planet?"

"Voltron was meant to be a means of peace," Krolia said.

"Peace?" Ken deadpanned.

Krolia shrugged. "Has any race ever held a tool of great power, and not abused it?"

"Touche," Ken muttered.

"And your emperor wants this Voltron for the power," Sam guessed.

"The Galra emperor has been at war with the entire universe for ten thousand years."

"The empire?" Ken asked.

"No. The emperor. The same emperor that was killed on the day Diabazzal was destroyed."

While Ken was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of someone living for ten thousand years, Sam's mind was apparently going in a different direction.

"You keep on referring to 'the emperor.' Isn't he your emperor?"

Krolia's face hardened. "No. Zarkon's obsession with power has spread the Galra thin across the universe. We have become the most hated race in the universe. Any planet we step foot on, wants us dead. Zarkon is emperor of no one, unless you count every terrified individual that fears for him to order their deaths."

Krolia's expression abruptly turned nervous. Ken didn't blame her; everything she had just said would be considered treason in any civilization. After a moment, she sighed.

"Voltron is the only weapon that can defeat Zarkon. If he gets all five parts of the weapon…"

"He'd be unstoppable," Sam finished.

"Exactly. There are a few groups who dare to defy Zarkon, and they do so in the utmost secrecy." Krolia drew herself up and held up her knife. "I belong to one such group, the Blades of Marmora. Our blades symbolize our mission and unity."

That's why she wanted her knife so badly, Ken realized. It wasn't just her weapon, it was a reminder of why she was on Earth.

"How can I help?" Ken asked.

Krolia looked startled. "You want to help?"

"I've been tellin' you that from the start," Ken sighed.

"But did you not hear a word of what I just said?" Krolia asked. "Everybody hates Galra."

"I get that. But you have yet to give me any reason to hate you," Ken said.

"I have hurt you multiple times."

"And I keep telling you to forget about it! You were hurtin' when you lashed out, and that is completely normal. Believe me, if I didn't want you around, I would have left you in the desert!"

Krolia stared silently at him. Ken sighed again, realizing it would be a while before she really believed what he was saying.

"What can we do to help?" Ken repeated.

"There is little that can be done," Krolia said. "My mission was to report back if I found one of the Lions. I need to find the Lion, then try and contact the Blades. After that… there is nothing to be done, unless my ship can be repaired."

Ken looked to Sam. "Sam, you've seen the ship. What do you think?"

"Even if the technology wasn't beyond anything from Earth…" Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it could be repaired."

"The Blades couldn't risk an extraction," Krolia mused.

"We should try and get the Garrison on our side," Ken suggested. "There could be a way for us to get you someplace safe for your friends to pick you up."

"No," Krolia said immediately. "Even if you could get me into space and far enough away from Earth, your technology would be studied by the Galra. Earth has been low priority to the Galra, due to distance and the fact that humans have not been seen in deep space. If they found an advanced ship from Earth, it could lead them here."

"And they would find the Lion," Ken said.

"That as well, but they would also enslave the entire planet," Krolia said darkly. "Anyone who fought back or tried to hide the Lion would die, families would be separated across the galaxies, and Earth would join the countless planets crushed under Zarkon's rule."

"Okay, so that idea is no good," Ken said nervously. "Let's just focus on the main part of your mission."

Krolia blinked, expression returning to her normal bland. "You mean…?"

"Yes! A hundred times, yes!" Ken chuckled. "We'll help you find that Lion."

* * *

 **A/N: Time lapse (for real, this time) coming up next. Seriously, somebody tell me if this is getting old.**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: I can't believe what they did (or, rather, didn't do) with Krolia in the eighth season. Makes me want to... agh! Anyway, I'll hope for a comic, too! Actually, that cave was too small to be the Blue Lion's. -wriggles eyebrows- I've nearly written myself into a corner again, as I need some excuse for the search to take at least two months, since Ken says that he's heard about the Lions for months... time lapses... Yeah, this story will be wrapping up soon.**


	23. To Find a Lion

**A/N: Why did I introduce the fire crew again? They kind of vanished for the search... But only Krolia and Ken can know the location of the Blue Lion. There'll be a big time lapse in the next chapter, and there was a lot of interaction with them and Krolia in the time lapse. I'll leave it to your imagination. XD**

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Krolia, I swear, if you don't get back in bed, I'm putting you back into a coma!"

Krolia stared down at Libby. "That is not possible."

Libby firmly pointed at the bed. "Back."

A snicker caught Krolia's attention. She lifted her head to glare at Ken standing unhelpfully in the doorway.

"I'd do what she says," Ken said.

"You told me that my leg was healed," Krolia growled back.

"I also told you that Libby would have to clear you before anyone lets you go anywhere," Ken said with a chuckle.

Krolia grumpily went back to the bed and sat down. Coon meowed and rubbed against her leg, but Krolia ignored her. She pulled up her pantleg and let Libby unwind the bandage from her leg.

Her leg now had a long, dark purple scar. There wasn't any swelling or redness, though, and the wound had completely sealed.

"See?" Krolia said.

Libby still insisted on checking the leg, of course. Krolia sat impatiently while she felt for swelling and any remaining cuts.

Finally, Libby stepped back. "Amazing. It's not even a month and a half, and it's fully healed."

"So, I can go now?" Krolia asked, leaning forward.

Libby's expression of awe shifted to annoyance, something that often happened from what Krolia had seen. She waved a hand.

"Yes, yes, you're good to go."

Finally! Krolia stood up quickly, eager to check the carvings that Ken had discovered. Ken left, calling over his shoulder that he would start the firebike. Krolia watched him go, then turned briefly to Libby.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

Krolia picked up Coon and left before Libby could respond.

* * *

Krolia watched the desert fly by from her spot behind Ken on his firebike. She hadn't noticed before how much distance there actually was between Ken's house and the cliffs. Somehow, the flat land made them appear so much closer.

How had she gotten so far on her own, and on foot? It had been a struggle to get to the door, never mind… Her body shuddered.

Immediately, Ken slowed the firebike. He looked over his shoulder, asking worriedly, "Are you alright?"

The familiar question made Krolia smile a bit, and she nodded to Ken. "I was just thinking about when I last came this way."

Ken pursed his lips in thought before saying, "I've wondered how you got to the cliffs on your own."

"So have I," Krolia responded.

Ken shook his head and faced forward. Krolia heard him mutter, "Crazy critter."

Krolia huffed loudly, knowing that Ken could hear here, then turned her attention down to Coon. The cat was on her lap, apparently having the time of her life as the wind blew her fur and ears back.

Soon after, Ken stopped the firebike as the ground started to get rough. He and Krolia climbed down, and Coon jumped to the ground to start sniffing at the rocks.

"Can you remember where the cave was?" Ken asked.

Krolia studied the surrounding structures, then shook her head. Ken nodded as if he had been expecting that, then started to lead the way.

It took some backtracking and wandering -Ken claimed he knew exactly where it was, but Krolia had her doubts- but Ken and Krolia were eventually standing on the edge of the gorge. They rounded the edge until finding the series of ledges that led to the bottom.

Krolia went straight to the cave that Ken pointed toward, and searched the walls until she found the carvings.

She'd never seen the carvings where the Red Lion was found -another Blade of Marmoran member had snuck pictures- but they were undoubtedly representing the same thing.

Krolia tipped her head up, as if the Lion could be hiding in the roof on the cave. Of course, it wasn't entirely impossible.

The legends said that each of the Lions had a sort of connection to the different elements. The Red Lion had been found on an island surrounded by lava inside a volcano.

With all the dirt and sand around her, Krolia suspected that it was the Yellow Lion for which she was searching. It could have been hidden inside the stones that made the cave, for all she knew.

"Okay, now what?" Ken asked, coming up behind Krolia.

"We need to find something like…" Krolia trailed off as she lifted her scanner. She scrolled through it for a few ticks until she found a picture showing most of the Red Lion. She showed the screen to Ken. "Something like this."

Ken whistled. "Well, if anyone had seen somethin' like that, it would be all over the news or in a museum. Actually, it would likely be in the Garrison."

"The signal is in this area, but not necessarily this direction." Krolia sighed. "How far is the Garrison from your house?"

"Not… far," Ken said, trailing off as he realized what Krolia was saying. "Shoot, you don't think the Garrison already has your Lion, do you?"

Krolia shrugged, staring at the carvings. "At least that way we would know where the Lion is."

"I'd prefer it if the Lion was still lost in the desert," Ken said drily. "If the Lion is at the Garrison, there's no way we'd know, much less be able to see it."

"But there is someone who might be able to help us," Krolia said, turning to Ken.

* * *

"The Lion is at the Garrison?"

Ken could tell by Sam's expression that he already knew what they wanted from him. He shook his head.

"Even if the Lion is at the Garrison, what makes you think _I_ could find it out, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Come on, everyone knows that the Admiral has a soft spot for his kids' favorite babysitter," Ken teased.

"I don't think he likes me enough to tell what would be the Garrison's biggest secret."

"It doesn't have to be right now."

Krolia's statement made the men pause. Ken was frowning at the interruption of giving Sam a hard time, while Sam just looked thoughtful.

"You trekked across the desert alone when you were dying, and now you're telling me that you can wait?" Ken dead-panned.

Krolia ducked her head. "There is something I had not taken into consideration before I left."

"What's that?"

Ken sounded genuinely confused, causing a rush of uncertainty in Krolia. What if he didn't think the same? Nevertheless, Krolia had started, so she had to finish.

"Friends."

* * *

 **A/N: There is one chapter left, guys! Actually, two. I'm making a special epilogue for everyone who's been sticking with me for this story!**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Random Fan: Thanks!**

 **Anonymous-E: Yeah, I can't believe that Olia went to be part of Hunk's cooking crew, and not with Matt. XD N-7 made me mad... Don't get me wrong, there is a lot of stuff that I loved about season eight, there's just a lot of holes I would have liked to have been filled. (What did Keith decide to call Kosmo?) And don't get me started on Lance. Seven seasons of rising angst, uncertainties, etc... well... (Actually, I gave Lance a closure fic before season eight even came out! It's called _Just Open Your Eyes,_ in case you're interested.) I loved the general's content (I cracked up anytime Ezor made an appearance.), and Lotor's backstory.**

 **Dragunz: Some would call it the flaws of humanity. I call it a reason to love those two even more. XD Same thoughts on season eight. I loved what we got (I'm not usually one for cute moments, but the Allurance had me so happy), but I feel like they tried to introduce too many ideas without filling some of the others. Although, my biggest question right now is... "how the quiznak did Lance get Altean markings?" I love it, it's just so... -gestures helplessly-**


	24. The Blue Lion

**A/N: Well, here it is, people. The final chapter. (Besides the epilogue.) Thank you all for your attention and patience.**

 **This is my first story to get over a hundred reviews! You all are awesome!**

* * *

 _Two months later..._

"This is it."

Krolia chucked Ken upside the head, like she saw Lucas frequently do to Mark. Ken yelped and put a hand to the back of his head, giving her a playfully hurt frown.

"You've been saying 'this is it' about every cave for the last two months," Krolia said.

"I've got a good feeling about this one!" Ken said defensively.

"You also said that one about all the others."

Ken waved a hand dismissively and stalked inside the cave. Krolia smiled after him, then followed.

A few feet into the cave, Krolia shivered. She was about to untie the jacket tied around her waist -it had been removed when the early morning search had expanded into an afternoon search- when Ken gave an excited cry.

"I found a carving!"

Krolia told herself to not get her hopes up as she hurried toward Ken's voice. They had found more carvings of the Lion in other caves, but none had led to the missing Lion so far.

Krolia found Ken studying a single carving. Once again, it showed the Lion. This time, there was some details carved into the stone around it. Nothing special, just giving the impression that the Lion was in a cave. It was a common style among the carvings the pair had found.

The tunnel went on for a bit longer, then came to an end. Krolia sighed and turned away.

"I am starting to think that the Lion is not around here."

"It has to be," Ken said. "Sam's all but outright asked the Admiral if there is a giant, robot lion under the Garrison. It hasn't been found."

"But where?" Krolia stepped out of the cave. "The desert is too big to search cave by cave."

"If we had some help…"

"No. The fewer people know of the Lion's location, the better," Krolia said.

"We'll figure something out."

Krolia hummed without responding. The stone around the cave wasn't overly steep, so Krolia grabbed onto the rough stone and started to climb. She reached the top of the structure with relative ease, and sat down to dangle her feet over the edge.

"Critter!"

The term -Ken called it a nickname- had somehow stuck with Krolia. Ken usually used it when he was teasing Krolia or, as the case likely was this time, when Ken thought she was doing something dangerous.

Krolia leaned over the edge of the structure to see Ken. He was staring up at her from a ledge barely ten feet from the ground.

"Lonely down there?" Krolia asked.

"Not all of us can scale a cliffside," Ken said.

"It isn't even vertical," Krolia teased.

"Might as well be," Ken muttered, turning to make his way back to the ground.

Krolia stayed at her higher perch. Ken puttered for a bit, then realized that Krolia wasn't coming down. With a groan, he moved along the wall's edge. Krolia stood and followed him until he found a place where the wall had crumbled enough for him to scramble up to her.

Krolia looked away from Ken panting on his hands and knees, and up to the sky. She still wanted to find some way back to space, but is she had learned anything on her time on Earth, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. If at all.

"Nice view," Ken commented, still panting slightly.

Krolia looked down at Ken. He was staring ahead, over the edge. Krolia lifted her head. She blinked, mouth falling open.

She'd never seen the desert like this.

Closest to the structure, the ground was rough and uneven. Towers of stone poked up here and there. Beyond that, it was nothing but smooth, tan sand as far as Krolia could see, the ground eventually disappearing in a dusty blur that merged with the sky.

Chuckling made Krolia snap her mouth shut. She glared at Ken, who had stood and was watching her. He smirked at her, then sobered as he faced forward again.

"I'm sorry we haven't found your Lion yet," he said.

Krolia shook her head, then turned to look in the same direction as Ken. "You're doing all you can. It is not your fault."

"Wish I could do more," Ken muttered. "We can't even get you back to space."

Krolia shrugged, uncomfortable with the melancholy tone in Ken's voice. "It will be alright."

Ken sighed. He was quiet for a long moment. Krolia started when he spoke.

"How can you be so calm?"

"About what?"

Ken turned, and Krolia looked at him. His eyes were distressed, and he had started running his hands through his hair.

"All this! If I was on a strange planet with no way to get home, I could never take it as calmly as you do! Don't you want to go home?"

Krolia opened her mouth, ready to say that, yes, she did. But she paused.

What home? She had no place to call her own. She was constantly on the move from base to base. Her only family was a father too deeply placed in Zarkon's army to see or speak with. She didn't really have friends. Companions among the Blades, maybe, but friends…

Krolia tipped her head back to gaze at the sky. For the first time, she didn't feel the longing to return to it.

"There is nothing for me in space," Krolia said slowly, realization dawning with the words. "I have no ties, no connections. I doubt anyone realizes that I am even missing." Noticing Ken's sad frown, she added, "But that is alright. If no one is searching for me, there is no reason to come to Earth. The Lion will be safest this way."

"But what about you?" Ken asked, as if he was trying to convince her to be upset.

"I can think of much worse places to be stranded." Krolia looked Ken in the eyes. "And worse company."

Ken smirked. He appeared to start to say something, then his face twisted. His eyes grew distant and sad.

Krolia tensed. Ken got this way sometimes. Afterward, he claimed to feel something drawing him in some direction. The urge had always led them to a cave with carvings.

After a few ticks, Ken's eyes snapped back into focus. He looked urgently around.

"Come on!"

Krolia and Ken slid back to the ground. Ken sprinted away, and Krolia hurried to follow. Ken rarely went far when the urges hit him, but the pair went for several doboshes before Ken finally slowed in front of a cave shielded from sight by the cliff walls around it. He started to go inside, then froze with a gasp. His eyes lost focus.

"Ken?"

"Lonely," Ken choked out.

Ken wavered, and Krolia feared he would actually fall over. He blinked, seemingly coming back to his senses as he frowned at the cave.

"What was that?" Ken asked. "I suddenly felt so awful and lonely, and wishing someone was near."

"I think… it was the Lion," Krolia said tentatively.

"The Lion?"

"I spoke with the Blade from the group who found the Red Lion. Every Galra who got close to the Lion was struck by feelings of anger and pain. Nothing ever touched them, but only a few were able to get close to the Lion without being overwhelmed," Krolia explained. "The Lion here… is lonely."

Ken blinked. The idea of sentient machines were still beyond him, so he was likely trying to figure out an explanation that was more logical in human terms.

After a few ticks, Ken gave up and walked into the cave. Krolia followed, expecting just another short tunnel with a few carvings. Within a few steps, though, the pair stopped, eyes widening in awe.

There were dozens of carvings on the walls. Lions sitting, standing, running, flying. A few of a Lion among smaller carvings that were obviously humans.

"I think this is it!" Ken exclaimed.

Krolia believed him this time.

Ken ran ahead, while Krolia trailed behind. She brushed her hand against the walls, feeling the rough stone and indents of the carvings.

Soon, Krolia came across Ken standing still. The tunnel went on, but Ken was ignoring it as he studied the ground around him. When Krolia got closer, she saw a simple circular carving on the ground.

"It's here somewhere," Ken murmured.

Krolia stepped closer, into the circle. Once she did, the carving suddenly started to glow. Krolia and Ken leaped away from it, then the carvings on the wall began to glow as well.

The air felt charged with energy. The ground started to shake, and a rumbling sound rose from the stone. There was a grinding of stone against stone. The circular carving sunk down, then slid away to reveal a dark hole. Everything fell still and silent once again.

Krolia looked from the hole to Ken, whose expression was a combination of awe and panic. "The Lion must be down here!"

Ken took a breath and made an obvious attempt to calm himself. "Are you sure?"

"There is no other explanation," Krolia said, gesturing to the surrounding carvings.

"Okay, sure, there is that. Let's just not go jumping into holes without checking them out first, huh?"

Ken set his pack on the floor and pulled out a flashlight to shine into the hole. The hole was the entrance to a tunnel with smooth sides. There was a platform a couple feet down. There was no room between the platform and sides to get past.

Krolia stepped into the hole. The platform shuddered as she put her whole weight onto it, then it slowly began to descend. Ken made a startled sound, then leaped down to land on the platform beside her.

The platform made its slow way down the tunnel. The method soon became clear when Krolia noticed a rail on the sides of the tunnel. It was obviously old, based on the rust and creaking, but it continued to hold the pair's weight during the several-dobosh descent.

Eventually, the platform came to a stop. There was nothing but stone in front of them, prompting Ken to throw a worried frown at Krolia. As soon as he did, though, he gasped and turned all the way around. Krolia spun as well, and felt her mouth drop open for the second time that day.

The small tunnel opened up into a large cave. There weren't any carvings, but the area was lit by an almost eerie blue glow coming from a raised section in the back of the cave. It took only a second for Krolia to recognize the glow to be a particle barrier.

Inside the barrier, sitting tall on the raised area like it was a platform, was a Voltron Lion. Not the Yellow Lion, like Krolia had thought, but the Blue Lion.

"It's the wrong Lion," Krolia said, too awed to think of anything else.

Ken raised his eyebrow, then leaped off the platform to walk slowly toward the Lion. Krolia shook off her shock and jumped down after him.

Krolia could hardly believe that she had found the Lion. After three months on Earth, she had started to think that the Lion simply wasn't going to be found. And yet, here it was, still hidden and untouched. Still safe.

"I never thought I'd see another Lion in my lifetime," Krolia said, thinking of the brief glimpse she had snatched when the Red Lion was in transport to Sendak's main fleet.

"You've been telling me about this ship for months, but this is beyond words," Ken murmured, staring up at the particle barrier. He turned to Krolia. "Are you sure you don't want me to contact the Garrison. They could help."

"We've discussed this," Krolia reminded him.

Getting the Garrison on board with Krolia and the Voltron Lion's presence was a frequent topic amongst Krolia, Sam, and the fire crew. Sam had made great strides with the Garrison officers on reacting positively if the, "on the very slight, one-in-a-million chance that aliens might actually exist, and suppose one landed on Earth?" possibility.

"It could put your entire civilization in jeopardy," Krolia went on. It was a point to which was often returned. Earth couldn't afford to bring the empire's attention to them.

Ken turned his head, expression sad. "Does this mean you're gonna contact your people and continue your mission?"

Krolia lowered her eyes. While not fully repaired, Sam had managed to fix up the radio from Krolia's ship. Sam thought it would be enough to contact someone from the Blades, but Krolia had yet to try.

Did she want to go back? A month before, she would have jumped at the possibility. But something had changed since then.

The thoughts from earlier, when she was studying the desert returned. In space, she had only a secretive existence that had her fearing for her life every second. But on Earth?

Krolia's eyes met Ken's. "My ship being destroyed is the best thing that ever happened to me." She raised her head. "I wouldn't go back even if I could." Krolia stepped to Ken's side and said firmly. "I have a new mission now. I'm going to stay here and protect the Blue Lion."

Krolia looked down as Ken's hand gently took hers. She lifted her head and saw Ken staring softly at her.

"I want to help."

Krolia felt her own face soften at Ken's words. She smiled at him.

Here on Earth, she had a real home. She had friends in Sam and the fire crew. With time, she wouldn't have to fear death if the Garrison found her.

And, most of all, she had Ken.

* * *

 **A/N: The present day paladins would have gotten a nice, smooth ride in, if the Galra scouts hadn't blown their way inside. XD**

 **Guest review responses!**

 **Dragunz: I have the theory that the Blue Lion's cave used to be an underground lake. Originally, there was going to be water in the cave (which then mostly drained away in the explosion caused by the Galra scouts ) then I rewatched the Razor's Edge episode and realized there was absolutely no water in the cave! I didn't know that about the ocean, but Blue's hiding place makes much more sense now. I'm glad that you've been enjoying this fic! I loved writing it, and seeing your thoughts! I'm still not sure about the sequal, I'll have to see how I feel when I get some of my other stories out of the way.**

 **Random Fan: The nice thing about working with Krolia is that she is generally a low-emotion person anyway. So, I can make her sappy in Krolia terms, but it doesn't feel overboard for most people. I'm glad you've liked my story. I loved the reviews! :D**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: First, I'd like to say that you've all been amazing!**

 **Second, this epilogue isn't entirely my idea. It's from a piece of artwork I found, but I don't know who did it.**

 **Third... see below. XD**

* * *

Krolia was acting strange.

Ken didn't say anything as he watched. Krolia would sit down for a few minutes, then frown and stand up. She moved things -books or the remote- around the living room several times, even putting them back to their original places a couple times. Sometimes, she didn't even do that, simply standing and then sitting back down.

"Are you alright?" Ken finally asked after half an hour of that.

Krolia, still holding a book over the same place she had put it three times, blinked. "Yes. Why?"

"I've never seen you so restless," Ken said.

Krolia stared at him, then slowly lowered the book. She opened her mouth to say something, then abruptly turned on her heel and left the room.

"Oh-kay? Did I say something wrong?" Ken called after Krolia.

"No!" Krolia shot back.

Ken snapped his mouth shut and listened to the sound of Krolia's footsteps as she headed upstairs.

* * *

Krolia's odd behavior continued for several days. In addition to her restlessness, she had become distant, sometimes going several minutes before responding to Ken. She was jumpier than normal, often moving away from Ken and wrapping her arms around her middle if he startled her.

Ken's worry grew, and he finally called Sam away from the Garrison to visit.

On the same morning Sam was stopping by, Ken woke to find Krolia missing. By the time Sam arrived, Ken had searched the house top to bottom.

"Krolia's missin'!" Ken blurted as soon as the older man stepped out of the rover.

"I'm sure she's just out for a walk," Sam soothed.

"Probably. Her pack is gone. I wouldn't normally be concerned, but she's been actin' so off recently."

Sam had Ken run through what Krolia had been doing once again. The restlessness, distraction, and mood swings.

Sam knew something, Ken was sure. He had that goofy grin that he had worn in the days leading up to Ken admitting that he and Krolia wanted Sam to marry them.

"Did Krolia tell you something?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"No, but I have my guesses," Sam said, grin growing. "Anything else?"

"Yesterday mornin' she-" Ken blinked. He looked at Sam with a startling thought.

"Say it," Sam said.

"You don't suppose she's come down with something, do you? I mean, she was fine for the rest of the day…"

Sam sighed. "I wonder if I had such a hard time figuring it out as well."

"Figuring out what?"

"I can't blame you, of course," Sam said, having to know he was keeping Ken in suspense. "It's not like we know whether or not Galra get morning sickness as well."

"What are you-" Ken's mind went blank at the realization of what Sam was implying. "You can't be serious."

Sam laughed. "Congratulations, Ken! You're going to be a father!"

Ken gaped at Sam. Him, a father?

Ken pushed the flurry of emotions away to deal with later, to focus on the more immediate issue of Krolia still missing.

"If that is true, then Krolia shouldn't be out in the desert alone!"

"Okay, we'll find her," Sam said. "Is there someplace she normally goes on walks?"

Ken nodded. "I bet she's at the Blue Lion's cave!"

"Isn't that a bit far for her to go?"

"Not for Krolia," Ken assured him.

"You check there, then," Sam said. "I don't think Krolia would appreciate you bringing me, so I'll stay here in case she comes back."

Ken nodded and quickly left.

* * *

Ken had been to the Blue Lion's cave enough times that he had its location memorized. He made his way straight there, leaving out his usual roundabout way in the rare chance that there was someone out in the desert who might see him.

After parking his firebike in a cave, Ken gave the desert a quick scan. As usual, he saw nothing, but he couldn't risk anyone finding the cave on accident.

Ken booked it to the cave entrance, where he once again paused and turned. Looking across the empty desert, Ken backed into the cave.

A snarl was the only warning he got before something collided with him from the side and Ken was shoved against the wall. He shouted in surprise and struggled to free a fist, then his eyes adjusted enough for him to recognize the white eyes glaring at him.

"Krolia?"

Krolia didn't move or loosen her tight grip on his shoulders. Ken could see the tension in her shoulders, not to mention the claws starting to dig into his skin.

"Krolia!" Ken shouted, uncertain of what else to do.

Krolia twitched at the sound of her name. Her eyes focused on Ken, showing confusion that quickly turned to shock. She took a step back, releasing Ken and letting her arms fall to her sides.

"What are you doing here, Ken?"

Ken let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before answering. "I could ask you the same thing."

"You shouldn't be here," Krolia said, shifting her feet.

"Look, I know somethin' is up," Ken said. He didn't say what he thought the "something" was, just in case Sam was mistaken. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, it's just fine." Krolia glanced down the tunnel. "It's perfect."

Ken blinked how Krolia's eyes suddenly turned soft. She saw the look, and her expression switched back to her normal.

"So, what's going on?"

Krolia stared at Ken in confusion. "You don't… no, humans must do it differently. That's why you came, isn't it?"

"Do what differently?" Ken asked.

Krolia cocked her head. "Yes, I was correct. They don't normally care."

"Who doesn't?!" Ken demanded, starting to get exasperated.

He instantly regretted shouting as Krolia's stance turned defensive. He didn't miss the way she moved to block him from the tunnel, and made himself calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Ken said gently. "Can you tell me what's goin' on?"

The softness returned to Krolia's eyes, though it was directed at Ken this time. She nodded in a way that could only be described as eager -not a word often used with Krolia- and beckoned him down the tunnel.

Ken followed Krolia past the tunnel to the Blue Lion, where the carved walls only continued a dozen or so feet. Krolia had taken a flashlight from the floor, and shone it at the end of the tunnel. Normally, the dead end was empty aside from the carvings on the wall, but now there was a pile of stone.

Ken looked at Krolia, who waved him forward and trotted ahead to crouch beside the stone. Ken walked closer hesitantly. He was cautious to move slowly, as Krolia expression had turned watchful and wary.

Upon closer inspection, the stone was carefully stacked to form a wall about three feet high and formed a box with the same width and depth. Inside the box was a worn grey blanket that had likely come from Ken's basement.

Ken glanced at Krolia, confused about the box's purpose. Krolia leaned over and pushed part of the blanket back, revealing something that almost made Ken fall over.

It was an egg. About the size of Ken's two fists put together. It was grey with darker splotches.

Ken's eyes darted from the egg to Krolia. He now understood why she was so tense, but that couldn't be…

"Is that yours?" Ken asked. He was surprised by how calmly the words came out.

Krolia shifted. "It's ours."

With this knowledge confirmed, Ken could only stare. He _was_ going to be a father? How long had Krolia known? Why hadn't she said anything?

And, of course, the obvious question that Ken couldn't keep to himself, "Galra lay _eggs?_ "

"Humans don't?"

"No!" Ken made himself stop when he saw Krolia tense again. "It's… amazing. Why didn't you mention this?"

"Galra males don't typically like to see their offspring until after they hatch," Krolia said. "The eggs are kept away from other Galra as well, and watched over by their mothers until they hatch. I suppose I should have said something before I left, but I thought you would know."

"Nope, this is news to me," Ken said, looking at the egg once again. "How long will it take to hatch?"

"A pheob."

"Are you going to keep the egg here?" Ken asked. "It can get cold in the desert, especially this late in the season."

Krolia shrugged. "It's the Galra way."

"Could the cold harm it?" Ken asked. He'd only learned about it a minute ago, but he still felt the overwhelming urge to protect the egg.

No, not just "the egg." _Their child._

Krolia shrugged again, but Ken could see her worry. "This is my first time, and there was no need for me to know about this before."

So they were both new at this. Great.

"Would you object to taking the egg to my house?" Ken asked.

Krolia looked uncertain. "It needs dark and quiet."

Ken thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "What about the basement? It's dark, warm, and quiet. And it's out of the way, if you don't want anyone else around it."

Krolia thoughtfully moved the blanket to cover the egg again. She was silent for a minute, then gently picked up the bundle and nodded.

* * *

Despite Krolia's assurances, Ken didn't think it was a good idea for him to drive the firebike at it's normal speed. It did take an hour to get back to the house, but Ken wasn't taking any chances.

Sam came outside when they pulled up. "I was starting to get worried about you two. Did anything happen?"

"We just had some delicate cargo," Ken said.

Sam gave him an amused grin as he turned to Krolia. "Is he calling you 'delicate' now?"

Krolia blinked at him. "He is referring to the egg."

Sam opened his mouth, likely for another smart remark, then he stopped. He stared at Krolia, then his eyes flicked to Ken and back. In the silence, Krolia slipped off the bike and walked to the house. Ken waited for Sam to react beyond staring.

"Hello. Sam?" Ken eventually said.

"What kind of egg did you find?" Sam asked blankly.

"It's Krolia's and mine," Ken said.

"I must be hearing things," Sam said, rubbing his ears. "I thought you said that you and Krolia had… an egg?"

Ken beamed at him. "I really am going to be a father."

"We already knew that." Sam waved a hand. "I'm talking about the fact that your kid _is an egg_!"

"Only for a month or so. Then it'll hatch," Ken informed him.

"Ken!" Sam grabbed him by the shoulders. "Krolia laid an _egg_!"

Ken mimicked the action on Sam. "I know, and I'm still weirded out by it! I'm going to be a _father_ , Sam! I can't even try to process the _egg_!"

The two men stared at each other. Ken was sure that Sam's mind was buzzing with questions and possibilities, but, as he had said, he couldn't even get past the fact that he was going to be a father in a month.

Ken wasn't sure how long they stood there until Krolia broke their daze.

"Ken. Sam."

They quickly turned to see Krolia at the door.

"Do you want to see the egg?"

* * *

Sam stared at the egg for a full minute before going to Krolia and asking rapid-fire questions. Krolia answered his questions -she usually did, something about bonding over scientist connections- and asked her own about human children. Ken tuned them out.

The egg wasn't grey in color anymore. The soot-smeared rags on the floor suggested that the grey had been a camouflage for while it was in the cave. The egg was actually a pale purple with darker streaks running through it. Krolia had it settled in a nest of clothes on the floor in the darkest corner of the basement.

Ken finally moved to sit beside the nest. Carefully, he reached out and put a hand on the egg.

It was warm. There was a dull pulse, like a heartbeat, against his palm.

A hand suddenly snatched his arm and jerked it away from the egg. Ken looked up, startled, to see Krolia standing tensely beside him.

"I'm sorry, should I not touch it?" Ken asked, quickly standing and moving away.

"No, I'm sorry," Krolia said quietly, releasing him. "It's just… Galra fathers…"

Krolia didn't continue. Ken didn't understand, but a gasp from Sam meant that he did.

"They… wouldn't harm the egg, would they?" Sam asked, going to stand behind Ken.

"It varies with different Galra," Krolia explained, still quiet. "Some don't want their position threatened by younger Galra, some don't want children, some have no reason." Krolia's voice went even lower. "And even some mothers don't wish their children to be raised in war."

Ken put a hand on Krolia's shoulder, ignoring they way she flinched and moved in front of the egg. "But there are some parents who raise the child."

Krolia nodded slightly. "Some fathers will help with the egg and child, and some just ignore the egg. Both of my parents protected my egg. My mother died when I was young, and my father raised me."

Ken gave Krolia a reassuring smile. "I promise that no harm will come to the egg. Our child will hatch healthy and happy, with the both of us."

Krolia smiled back. Taking his arm more gently, Krolia prompted him to kneel. She placed his hand against the egg. She put her own palm against it, her face brightening at the soft thumping. Then, surprising Ken, she turned and reached out a hand to Sam.

Ken suddenly realized that Krolia had shown an immense amount of trust in Sam for letting him see the egg. Sam appeared to think the same as he took a step back.

"War is dangerous and uncertain. Sometimes both parents can't return." Krolia's eyes saddened. "Please promise me that you'll watch our child if anything happens to us."

Sam didn't hesitate. He stepped forward again and took Krolia's hand. "I promise."

Krolia nodded and pulled him down to rest a hand against the egg as well.

* * *

No one else was allowed to see the egg. Ken and Sam were careful to only go to the egg if Krolia was with them, and once the fire crew learned about the Galra habits, they were willing to stay away themselves.

As the weeks passed, the egg slowly grew. As the month of September drew to a close, the egg had doubled in size. A week into October, Ken knew the egg was supposed to hatch soon. It had been a month, but he wasn't sure what would happen leading up to the actual hatching. Krolia rarely left the basement anymore, so he expected it to happen any day.

The days continued to pass without the egg hatching. Ken didn't say anything, wondering if a pheob didn't exactly match up to an Earth month. But Krolia's growing stress didn't escape Ken.

Something was wrong.

* * *

A week after the egg should have hatched, Ken went downstairs to ask Krolia if the timing was off. He found Krolia sitting against the wall beside the nest, staring into space. She didn't respond to his presence, confirming that something was wrong.

"It should have hatched a movement ago," Krolia said in a choked voice.

Ken crouched and grabbed Krolia in a hug. She didn't resist, like she normally did, but fell into the embrace.

"Something's wrong," Krolia said, voice shuddering.

Ken leaned back to put a hand on the egg. It was still warm and pulsed.

"The egg is still alive," Ken murmured.

"Then why hasn't it hatched?" Krolia fretted.

"Humans take much longer to be born. Maybe our kid just needs more time to develop?" Ken suggested.

"What if something's really wrong? What if I did something wrong? What if the egg-"

"Hey, hey." Ken pulled Krolia back so he could see her face. "We can't worry about what might be wrong. It's still alive. It's going to be okay."

Krolia didn't respond. Ken gently dragged her closer to the nest and put one of her hands on the egg.

"See? Everything's going to be fine."

Krolia hummed sadly. She reached into the nest and picked up the egg to cradle against her body. Ken sat down beside her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, then the other across her front so that the egg was included in the embrace.

* * *

Just over a week after that day, Ken was taking care of chores when Krolia ran into the barn. He took one look at her wide eyes and quickly stood.

"What happened?"

"The egg," Krolia panted. Ken's heart nearly stopped, then he noticed Krolia's smile at the same time that she finished, "It's hatching!"

Ken ran after Krolia back to the house. They returned to the basement, where Ken saw cracks starting on the egg's surface.

"Do we need to do anything?" Ken asked.

"The child must break out alone," Krolia said, underlying tension in her voice. "In the meantime, boil some water."

Ken was about to run back upstairs, when he stopped. "Sam told you to say that, didn't he?"

"What? No! But unless you want our child to be left covered in egg remains, I'd suggest you get to it!"

"Ah, right."

Ken got the water ready, and returned to to the basement. Krolia had moved the egg to a blanket on the floor, and was watching it intently.

A large portion of the egg was cracked, but nothing had broken off yet. The egg wobbled, then was still.

Krolia mumbled something in Galran, a rare occurrence that only further proved her nervousness.

" _Yorak,"_ Krolia muttered fiercely.

Ken recognized the word to mean "fight," or something similar. Galra had a lot of words for fighting.

"Give it a-"

Ken broke off as a tiny fist burst out of the egg. The child inside squirmed and kicked, breaking away more of the egg. Krolia swept in, scooping the child out of the egg fragments. She dipped a rag into the steaming water and started wiping the baby. Ken nearly reached out to stop her from burning the child, but stopped at a content babble from the baby.

Okay, so apparently Galra babies couldn't get scalded.

After a minute, Krolia turned. Krolia had wrapped the baby in a blanket so Ken could only see his face, mostly the large fluff of damp black hair and a pale complexion like his own. The baby squirmed and fussed a bit, and Krolia was quick to start rocking him.

Krolia glanced at Ken as their baby quieted. "Is he… okay?"

Ken understood the nervous question. He wrapped his arms around his wife and child and pulled them close, answering in a whisper.

"He's perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Third is that I regret nothing! XD Yeah, this was inspired by some artwork of Krolia holding egg-Keith and being all happy while Ken freaks out in the background.**

 **The idea of Galra parents sometimes destroying the eggs before they can hatch was something that just came to me. They weren't always like that (look at Zarkon finding out about Lotor), but ten thousand years of war has changed them. Same thing with Sam being a godfather to Keith. It makes sense that, due to the war, some parents would choose someone to care for their child in case anything happens to them. (If you're curious on why that wouldn't be seen canonly, the third chapter of _Who You Are_ explains Sam distancing himself from Keith.)**

 **I finished this chapter, went: "okay, that's out of the way," and moved onto a different word doc. Fifteen minutes later, it hit me. _When Two Worlds Meet_ is DONE, people! Now what?!**

 **-looks at half-finished stories- Ah, right.**

 **Special thanks to Gravtron1, who's been reading and reviewing every chapter from the beginning and is all-around a good friend! :D I also have to thank Random Fan and Dragunz for their feedback and asking the difficult questions. Additional thanks to Anonymous-E, Flickering Innocence, and OceanRosecrazydreamer for their enthusiasm!**

 **Final guest reviews:**

 **Random Fan: Thanks again for all your reviews. Your feedback really helped. Glad you liked it!**

 **Dragunz: I couldn't have it too easy, you know. ;) Blue wanted to make sure that Krolia wouldn't turn her over to the Galra, so she had to get confirmation that Krolia was fine on Earth. I'm glad you've liked what I did!**

 **Random Fan's Sis: Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoyed this last part!**

 **To Everyone: Thanks for reading!**

 **GriffTalon, out.**


End file.
